La peor traición
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Harry y Ginny mueren victimas de la peor traición, la traición de un miembro de su familia,sus hijos retrocederán en el tiempo para evitar que esa traición se lleve a cabo,se darán cuenta de la desgradable sorpresa que les espera?que conocían al traidor?
1. El más preciado tesoro

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... como los otros dos fics están por terminar, aquí les traigo uno nuevo, les aseguro una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba jajajaja... espero que les guste_**

* * *

**_  
_**

Era 31 de Julio, una tormenta espantosa gobernaba las calles, dos siluetas corrían desesperadas por un estrecho callejón, tras ellas varios pares de pies se escuchaban, las dos siluetas, una de mujer y la otra de hombre, iban cubiertas por delgadas capas de viaje, la capucha de una de ellas cayó y un enmarañado cabello rojizo se asomó, al instante las fieras gotas de agua lo aplacaron, corrieron con más prisa, ella guardaba celosamente un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, él que seguía cubierto con la capucha llevaba un bulto un poco más grande, sin saber realmente cómo, llegaron a Hogsmade, siguieron corriendo necesitaban llegar a Hogwarts, bajo el bulto guardaban sus varitas, parecían resignados a morir pero necesitaban salvar su más preciado tesoro, ese que llevaban entre sus brazos… entre el estruendoso canto de victoria de la tormenta se escuchó un sollozo…

--No llores, no le des esa satisfacción… lo lograremos --murmuró él sin dejar de correr, ella asintió en silencio y siguieron corriendo, tenían casi una hora en esa carrera, no entendía que era lo que quería¿Por qué simplemente no se aparecía frente a ellos y todo terminaba¿Por qué todo había sido así?, seguía sin entenderlo… seguía sin comprender que estuviera jugando con ellos al gato y al ratón… la capucha de él fue vencida al fin por el molesto viento que los azotaba, con la luz de un rayo que cayó muy cerca se pudo vislumbrar unos desesperados ojos verdes, una pequeña cicatriz se marcaba en su frente, sus gafas redondas empezaron a mojarse pero no le importó… apretó más a su cuerpo el bulto que llevaba y siguió con su carrera, debía llegar al colegio o por lo menos darle oportunidad a la Orden del Fénix de encontrarlos, los pasos se acercaban, una carcajada maniática llegó hasta ellos, él se acercaba, el tiempo se les terminaba, jamás llegarían a Hogwarts… antes de salir de la aldea subieron una colina, con un poco de suerte de su lado lograrían ocultar su tesoro… la puerta de la casa de los gritos estaba derribada, crujió cuando pasaron sobre ella, él le dio lo que celaba a ella…las escaleras se quejaron cuando ella subió, él se preparó para lo que se avecinaba, podía escuchar las carcajadas de cerca de veinte personas, parecían caminar hacia la casa, ella bajó lentamente las escaleras y se puso a un lado de él, se tomaron de la mano cuando una imponente silueta se dibujó en el umbral de la puerta, un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente el lugar… la silueta de la puerta sonrió, su blanca y perfecta dentadura brilló, sus ojos sonrieron al ver la cara de terror que tenían sus victimas… la capucha le cubría todo el rostro, entró a la casa con parsimonia, se sentía el dueño… veinte figuras le siguieron y se fueron colocando a su alrededor…

-- ¿Pero por qué corrían? --siseó fríamente el enorme sujeto

A ella se le escapó un sollozó y se abrazó de su esposo, el sujeto rió estruendosamente opacando los tronidos que hacían los rayos al impactarse cerca de ellos, en la planta superior un par de ojos verdes observaban la escena, estaban bañados de miedo, furia e impotencia…

--Dime mi querido muchacho¿Dónde están esos pequeños que me ayudaran a inmortalizarme?

--No entiendo porque lo hiciste --murmuró abatido el hombre de ojos verdes

-- ¿Por qué?... eso no importa

--Sí, si importa --gritó desesperada la mujer

--Pelirroja… --comentó pensativo el sujeto encapuchado --Ginevra… ¿en verdad quieres saber?, está bien lo sabrás… la fama que siempre los acompañó, la fama que siempre te acompañó --corrigió mirando al hombre frente a él --desde que eras un niño, un maldito mocoso de un año, que por un sacrificio estúpido derrotó a Lord Voldemort, en realidad jamás hiciste nada, en el colegio siempre eras reconocido, pero no conocías nada del mundo mágico, siempre presumiendo… jamás debiste ser tú, debí ser yo, yo soy sangre limpia, tú no eres más que un desgraciado sangre sucia --Harry Potter cerró los ojos con dolor, no podía creer lo que pasaba -- ¿saben qué tampoco puedo creer?... que Malfoy haya cambiado tanto --agregó girándose lentamente con su varita en ristre, con un leve movimiento le indicó al rubio que se pusiera junto a ellos, Draco sorprendido bajó su capucha y fue hacía donde le indicaban --No me gustan las traiciones Malfoy¿pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?, dejé de ser el idiota que era en el colegio… _crucio _--murmuró apuntando su varita hacia Malfoy, éste al instante cayó al piso, su cuerpo se retorcía terriblemente, Ginny ahogó un grito de horror, Harry enfureció… el hechizo terminó rápidamente, volvió a mover su varita, Draco se irguió como una marioneta…

--Tú puedes resistirlo, eres más poderoso Draco --casi rogó Harry

--No, hasta ahora el único que ha podido resistir esa maldición has sido tú, la verdad no he conocido a nadie más --murmuró divertido mirando fijamente a Harry --dame a esas criaturas y la dejaré vivir --barbotó el sujeto, Harry miró a su esposa, después cerró los ojos resignado, intentó atacar pero su oponente fue más rápido y lo desarmó --_avada kedabra _--cantó el sujeto y el cuerpo de Malfoy se desplomó --Vamos Harry, dame a esas criaturas y te prometo que vivirá --siguió mirando a Ginny

--Eres tan cobarde que no puedes matar a… --El cuerpo de Harry se desplomó sin vida en el instante que el rayo verde lo tocó

--Estúpido, siempre tan arrogante y con esos aires de héroe… ahora Ginevra, tú decides puedes seguir viviendo y rehacer tu vida… te prometo no intervenir, no te buscaré, no tendrás ningún problema, solo dime dónde están…

Ginny miraba aterrada el cuerpo inerte de Harry, el sujeto se le acercó altivo

--_sectumpsempra _ --murmuró Ginny, el sujeto se quitó rápidamente llevándose un gran corte en el brazo, furioso abofeteó a la pelirroja arrojándola contra la pared

--Eres una estúpida, por algo te casaste con Potter --barbotó caminando hacia ella, Ginny lo miraba furiosa --no podía esperar que no te defendieras --Sonrió --la varita de tu señor esposo no era hermana de la mía, la tuya tampoco lo es… y dudo mucho que exista alguna, mi varita solo es una común y corriente, no tiene nada de especial… así que el que te sacrifiques por tus hijos no les dará una protección especial contra mí, ni me hará desaparecer… --desarmó a la pelirroja y siguió caminando hacia ella --dime Ginevra --susurró arrodillado junto a Ginny -- ¿no se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta?, la madre naturaleza siempre te da lo que necesitas... --Ginny lo miró y después cayó muerta, él se puso de pie sonriente, pateó el cuerpo de Ginny y miró a sus seguidores… un llanto se escuchó en la planta alta, un par de pies parecieron correr, amplió su sonrisa y se encaminó a las escaleras, varios crack se escucharon tras él, se detuvo al pie de los escalones…

--No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho --se escuchó una voz gruesa, él rió abiertamente pero no se giró…

-- Dime Lupin… ¿no se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta?, la madre naturaleza siempre te da lo que necesitas... --Un rayo verde salió de la varita de él, Remus se tiró a un lado esquivando la maldición, él volvió a reír y desapareció, rayos multicolores empezaron a volar, Lupin derribó varios encapuchados en su camino hacia las escaleras, al llegar corrió hacia la planta superior y siguió hacia donde escuchaba el llanto

--Jimmy… Jimmy --llamaba Lupin al borde del colapso nervioso, estaba desesperado, sabía que la niña vivía pues escuchaba su llanto, abrió la puerta de todas las habitaciones que se encontraba… llegó a la ultima rogó porque estuvieran ahí dentro y con cuidado abrió la puerta, escuchó un leve gemido y entró… --Jimmy, soy yo, tío Remus --una pequeña cabeza pelirroja se asomó de debajo de la cama

--Tío Remus --Un pequeño de cuatro años de rebelde cabellera como el fuego salió de debajo de la cama y corrió hacia el licántropo

-- ¿y tu hermana? --preguntó Lupin abrazando al niño, el pequeño se tiró boca abajo en el piso y se metió bajo la cama, un par de minutos después, un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas esmeralda salió, unos segundos después el niño la siguió…

-- ¿Por qué llora¿Está herida?

--No, mamá le iba a dar comida cuando llegaron a casa --murmuró el pequeño mirando a su hermanita en brazos de Lupin, éste miraba triste al pequeño ser de solo unos días de nacido

--Jimmy, abraza a tu hermana lo más fuerte que puedas, no importa si llora… iremos a Hogwarts --Remus acomodó entre los brazos del niño a la bebé, comprobó que la tuviera bien sujeta y después lo agarró de un brazo --_Dissaparate --_murmuró el licántropo y en un sonoro crack desaparecieron…

La batalla en la planta baja siguió por una hora, hubo bajas de la Orden del Fénix y escaparon tres seguidores de él, Remus apareció frente a las puertas del colegio, la niña seguía llorando, Remus tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña, con una mano tomó la del niño y cruzó los jardines de Hogwarts… el niño caminaba en silencio, Remus de vez en cuando bajaba la vista hacia él… siguieron por los oscuros pasillos del colegio hasta la oficina del director, unos minutos después abrían la puerta del despacho, al entrar, Jimmy se refugió en los brazos de su tía Angelina, la esposa de George Weasley, Katia, la esposa de Fred se acercó a Remus con un biberón lleno con tibia leche, se sentó frente al escritorio y amamantó a la bebé… el licántropo se acercó a Jimmy que miraba hipnotizado las gotas que se colaban por el ventanal y se estrellaban en el piso

--Jimmy… --llamó el castaño, el niño siguió con la vista fija en el piso… Remus se arrodilló junto al niño y lo giró hacia él con cuidado, cuando las hermosas esmeraldas de Jimmy se toparon con la mirada de Remus, se opacaron por lágrimas, el niño se abrazó al licántropo y comenzó a llorar --llora Jimmy, lo necesitas…

Los presentes, que en realidad no eran muchos, lloraron… Katia abrazó a la niña, Angelina y McGonagall lo hicieron en silencio… llamaron con insistencia a la puerta, Angelina abrió y platicó con un sujeto algo bajito de cabello negro

--Ya terminó, murieron Percy y… --Angelina se interrumpió un momento --Fred, George y Kingsley están en la enfermería

Remus miró a Angelina, ella solo negó con la cabeza…

--Jimmy… tía Angelina te va a llevar a dormir un poco, se va a quedar contigo ¿sí?

--No quiero dormir tío Remus --sollozó el pequeño

--Por favor, ve a descansar…

Angelina abrazó al niño y se lo llevó, Katia la siguió… Remus se sentó tras el escritorio y miró a McGonagall

--No puedo creerlo… aún no puedo Minerva… ¿Qué hicimos mal? --preguntó poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió la cara entre sus manos

--Remus, no lo sé… yo tampoco puedo creerlo… las bajas de hoy fueron… o por merlín --McGonagall se enjugó unas lágrimas y siguió --Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, oh no puedo creerlo… Percy Weasley, los Potter… es imposible que los haya asesinado¿cómo llegó a eso? --se preguntó la profesora

--Algo debió suceder, debemos averiguarlo… debemos saber cuando y por qué… Harry no debía morir, tenía solo 22 años… --se lamentó Remus y no pudo evitarlo, silenciosas lágrimas le marcaron la cara…

El día siguiente amaneció despejado, en el jardín de Hogwarts se llevaron a cabo los funerales, solo estuvieron los de la noche anterior, eran los únicos miembros de la Orden que vivían, nadie más quería arriesgar su vida, si se unían a la Orden del Fénix él los encontraba y los mataba, esperó a que Voldemort cayera para subir, se resguardó en la sombra de Harry y cuando vio su oportunidad se lanzó y todo en lo que había creído se fue a la basura… la bebé dormía plácidamente en brazos de Katia, Jimmy estaba sentado cerca de Remus en las primeras sillas, no decía nada, su mirada estaba apagada… miró tranquilo mientras los ataúdes de sus padres eran introducidos mágicamente bajo la tierra, un par de lápidas de mármol aparecieron… el niño se levantó de la silla y caminó al frente, Remus intentó detenerlo pero no lo logró…

--_Prometo que no quedará así _--el niño miraba fijamente la lápida en la que estaban unas letras que no entendía, aún no sabía leer… todos lo rodearon y se sorprendieron enormemente al escucharlo hablar pársel --_papá, dile a mamá que voy a cuidar a mi hermanita y que se llama como ella quería ¿te acuerdas?, dijiste que era un nombre muy extraño y que se burlarían de ella, pero yo no lo voy a permitir, la voy a defender siempre… no voy a dejar que los olvide papá te lo prometo… _--el niño dejó un tulipán blanco sobre las tumbas de sus padres --tengo hambre tío Remus --Jimmy se giró hacia Remus y le sonrió, el licántropo se sorprendió más si eso era posible -- ¿Me puedes dar helado?

--Jimmy… --murmuró Remus

-- ¿Por favor? --Sonrió Jimmy --de chocolate

Katia fue la primera en reaccionar, trató de dibujar una sonrisa y con la bebé en brazos se acercó a Jimmy

--Vamos enano, pero primero vas a comer algo sano y de postre te doy helado

--Está bien --Jimmy tomó la mano de su tía

Los demás se quedaron ahí parados mirando asombrados la recuperación del niño…

Jimmy comía sonriente en las cocinas de Hogwarts, todos lo miraban atentos… el niño sonreía, era verdad, pero sus ojos se miraban apagados, había tristeza, una tristeza que prometieron eliminar a como diera lugar, no permitirían que la historia de Harry se repitiera…

-- ¿Ya le diste comida a Delta, tía? --preguntó el niño llenando su boca con helado

-- ¿Delta? --preguntaron todos al unísono

--Mi hermana --obvió Jimmy señalando a la bebé --mamá quería que se llamara Delta Lylyan

Los gemelos Weasley lo miraron incrédulos, eso no sonaba nada bien

-- Suena horrible --sonrió Jimmy --papá lo decía mucho, pero a mi mamá le gustaba --el niño se frotó un ojo, y los miró

--Delta ya comió --le contestó Katia mirando a la niña… Jimmy sonrió y siguió con su helado…

Los años pasaron rápidamente, el reino de caos era peor al que Voldemort había hecho en su mejor momento, los enfrentamientos entre el bien y el mal era cada vez más horrible, la Orden del Fénix salía perjudicada, cada pelea era un verdadero milagro el que la Orden saliera solo mal herida, Hogwarts había cerrado sus puertas hacía varios años, ahora era usado como cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix…

-- ¡Un ataque, un ataque en Hogsmade! --una pequeña de cabello platinado casi blanco unos centímetros bajo los hombros, de tez blanca y hermosos ojos verdes almendrados, de once años, entraba corriendo a lo que antes era el despacho del director, interrumpiendo una importante reunión entre posibles adeptos

--Diles a tus tíos, cariño… estoy muy ocupado --Pidió amablemente Remus, la niña miró hacia el piso y se estrujó nerviosa las manos -- ¿Delta?

--Yo… --balbuceó la niña, levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Lupin, él se acercó inmediatamente a ella, la conocía bastante bien

-- Delta Lylyan --dijo serio Remus levantando la cabeza de la niña obligándola a mirarlo

--Tío Remus

Remus se cruzó de brazos mirando a la niña, siempre le decía "Tío Remus", cuando hacía algo malo

--JimmyfueaHogsmade --balbuceó Delta a gran velocidad, Remus la miró detenidamente, unos segundos después abrió los ojos como platos enfureciéndose al instante, se disculpó con las dos personas que entrevistaba y salió hecho una furia de la oficina, Delta corrió tras él… cuando la estatua se cerraba tras ellos, Fred y George escoltaban a un joven de quince años, era un poco más bajo que los gemelos, tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes que se miraban apagados, el cabello rojizo lo tenía al hombro, estaba despeinado, su ropa destrozada casi completamente y las gafas rectangulares partidas por la mitad las llevaba en una mano, tomó una mitad en cada mano y puso cada cristal frente un ojo

-- ¿A mí habitación? --preguntó mirando a Remus, las escaleras se volvieron a abrir, el chico subió a la escalera y Lupin lo siguió…

Al entrar al despacho Remus se sentó en su lugar, el chico se fue a la ventana y se sentó en el alféizar viendo hacia el bosque

--James --susurró Remus dos horas después, el chico bajó de la ventana y se sentó en una silla frente a Remus

-- ¿quieres una explicación? --preguntó el muchacho sonriendo justo como su padre lo hacía --Va a ser cumpleaños de Delta y quería comprarle un regalo

--Todas las tiendas de Hogsmade están cerradas

--Yo…

--Y el cumpleaños de tu hermana es en Julio, pasó hace tres meses

--Escuché que posiblemente estaría ahí y… --se sinceró el chico mirando al piso

-- Y ARRIESGÁSTE INÚTILMENTE TU VIDA --gritó Remus poniéndose de pie

--Lo siento tío, pero quiero vengar a mis padres, lo prometí en sus tumbas

--Jimmy, no lo harás muriendo… aún no estás listo

--Pero tío… soy más poderoso de lo que mi padre lo fue algún día

--Es verdad Jimmy, pero él es más poderoso aún… --Remus guardó silencio pensativo --James --el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a su tutor --todo está empeorando, se está llenando de poder… desde que pasó lo de tus padres, pensamos en la forma de arreglarlo todo… --Lupin miró a James, sonrió levemente al ver que ese chico era tan parecido a Harry, como él lo había sido a su padre, solo que ahora la diferencia no eran los ojos, era el cabello, el color del cabello…

Media hora después Jimmy caminaba pensativo por los pasillos de lo que antaño fue el imponente castillo del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, en su cabeza daba vuelta lo que Remus Lupin le había dicho…

--Jimmy

El chico se detuvo pero no volteó, esperó a que su hermanita llegara hasta él para seguir caminando, la niña caminó sin decir nada, esperaba que el chico la regañara…

--Delta… ¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho sobre nuestros padres? --preguntó en un susurro James, la niña lo miró extrañada pero asintió con la cabeza -- ¿te gustaría conocerlos?

--Jimmy¿papá te castigó muy fuerte? --preguntó la rubia sin comprender, Jim sonrió y se recargó en una pared, después miró a su hermana

--Delta, debemos detener todo esto… no debemos permitir que pase, tío Remus y los de la Orden, tienen la forma de que lo hagamos… quieren que retrocedamos en el tiempo a evitar que, él se transforme en lo que hoy es…

La cara de la niña se iluminó con la idea, sin embargo la del pelirrojo se ensombreció aún más

-- ¿Yo voy a ir? --preguntó ilusionada

--Sï… tienen miedo de que te quedes y te pase algo… pero yo permitiré que me acompañes solo si prometes obedecerme en todo lo que diga

--Pero si papá dice que iré sin condiciones…

--Sabes perfectamente que tratándose de tu bienestar, no me importa lo que diga la Orden entera

--Está bien Jimmy, te prometo que te obedeceré en todo lo que me digas…

--Ahora enana vamos por nuestras cosas, partiremos al anochecer…

En un pasillo a un par de metros se separaron, Delta brincaba de alegría… James seguía ensimismado, sin darse cuenta llegó a su habitación y guardó en una mochila todo lo que encontraba, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pensaba en la responsabilidad que recaía en él… Remus le había dicho que los cálculos estaban hechos, le había dado instrucciones de absolutamente todo… cuando no encontró que más guardar se sentó en su cama y tomó una fotografía que tenía en una mesita a su derecha… su madre estaba embarazada, su padre lo sostenía en brazos y hacían graciosas muecas a la cámara, los tres sonreían, se puso de pie y lentamente se encaminó hacia el espejo, volvió a ver la fotografía y después analizó la imagen que le regresaba el espejo, el cabello y los lentes era lo único que lo diferenciaba de su padre

--Quizá si me tiñera el cabello --murmuró concentrado en la fotografía, miró a su madre que le sonreía, Delta se parecía mucho a ella, incluso en las pecas… lo diferente también era el cabello, su hermana era rubia y su madre como él, pelirroja… volvió a su cama y se recostó, miró el techo… deseaba encontrar ahí la respuesta a sus interrogantes, a sus problemas, deseaba estudiar ahí, incluso recibir algún vociferador de su madre… las palabras de Lupin volvieron a hacer eco en su mente, pero fueron rápidamente desplazadas por esa frase sin sentido que había escuchado cuando su madre había sido asesinada… "no te parece romántica una noche de tormenta", la madre naturaleza siempre te da lo que necesitas... no tenía sentido… deseó con todo su ser que no lo trataran como a un niño y que le dijeran la identidad del desgraciado que lo privó de tener una vida normal, estaba seguro que lo conocían, pero se lo ocultaban… sin intención alguna se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, hasta que los gritos eufóricos de su hermana lo despertaron, sonrió y se levantó, revisó una última vez la habitación por si se le olvidaba algo, sacó la fotografía del portarretrato y la metió en su pantalón, después corrió tras su hermanita… camino al séptimo piso siguió pensando en lo mismo, al llegar frente a una extraña estatua miró satisfecho que la Orden del Fénix se reponía, las dos personas que Remus entrevistaba estaban frente a él… ambos hermanos se despidieron de todos, cuando el chico abrazó a Lupin, éste le entregó un sobre grande en el que rezaba la siguiente frase: "Ábrase solo en presencia de Moony"… era la letra de Remus y bajo ésta se encontraba el sello de Hogwarts en medio de los cuatro escudos de las casas del colegio, en una esquina bajo el titulo "Actual Orden del Fénix", se miraban las firmas de Fred, George, Katia y Angelina Weasley, McGonagall, Lupin, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Dean Thomas y Cho Chang…

* * *

**DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVORCITO... ENTRE MAS ENVIEN MAS POSIBILIDADES HAY DE QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO... SE LOS ASEGURO... MUXOS BESOSSSSSSSS**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	2. Un pequeño error y un lindo plop

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

En un bosque de tantos que se alzan por Inglaterra… muy escondida en su corazón se encontraba una hermosa mansión, sus paredes de mármol puro la hacían resaltar con esa imponente luna llena, cualquiera aseguraría que en ese perfecto jardín donde lucían primorosos tulipanes y cientos de coloridas flores cuya procedencia era imposible descifrar, todas las tardes algunos niños jugarían felices con sus padres cuidándolos sonrientes…cualquiera lo aseguraría, cualquiera que no supiera el año en el que estaban, el tiempo hacía once años había dejado de contarse con numero, o mejor dicho, había dejado de contarse, el tiempo ya no era importante, lo único que realmente importaba era sobrevivir y ver resurgir el mundo… dentro de la mansión, todo era perfecto, las paredes blancas y muebles del mismo color, nada dentro de ese lugar era de otro color… por lo menos nada que el resto de los mortales conociera, la servidumbre se podía pasear libremente por casi toda la casa, pero no en el ala sur, ahí nadie podía entrar… ¿la razón?, no la conocían y no deseaban conocerla… pues bien, en esa ala solo quien era llamado podía entrar y solo a determinados salones… uno o mejor dicho el único en el que nadie podía contaminar con su presencia, estaba totalmente oscuro, las enormes cortinas negras estaban corridas, con gran trabajo se vislumbraba una montículo en el centro, una escalinata de no más de cinco escalones se alzaba alrededor, sobre el montículo estaba un imponente sillón de respaldo muy alto, sus monturas eran casi blancas, eran marfil… sobre el sillón parecía estar una silueta alta, que erguida fácilmente llegaría a los dos metros, mas no se podía saber a ciencia cierta pues parecía pensar ligeramente encorvada, sobre su rodilla izquierda tenía cruzada la pierna derecha y sobre ésta recargaba el brazo derecho dejando descansar sobre su mano la barbilla… miraba hacia un punto en especial, un rincón cercano a la puerta, ahí parecía vislumbrarse una silueta semi parada, se recargaba con la espalda en la pared, sus piernas se doblaban insanamente sobre el piso y sus brazos caían sobre sus costados…

--Mi marioneta… mi dulce marioneta --susurró para sí el sujeto de la silla, un rayo de luna logró colarse haciendo brillar la perfecta y blanca dentadura del dueño de tan excelsa mansión, lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el ventanal, con un perezoso movimiento de su mano hizo que la cortina se cerrara completamente --Hace tiempo no hay una tormenta hermosa… es extraño que la naturaleza siempre te dé lo que necesitas --murmuró, después dio una gran carcajada --Y ahora me lo ha dado y todo gracias a ti… marioneta --dijo haciendo un elegante movimiento con dos dedos, la silueta del rincón se enderezó tal como si a un títere le jalaran los hilos, el titiritero rió con verdadero placer… la marioneta empezó a bailar para deleite de su amo…

El martirio de la noche de nuevo llegaba, ya no recordaba el tiempo que tenía ahí, sus ojos cafés se pasearon de nuevo por el lugar, sonrió con tristeza, "como si no lo conociera", dijo una vocecita en su interior, no muy lejos se escuchó un martillo golpear metal, seguramente se abría la puerta, aguzó su oído… eran un par de botas que chapoteaban entre el agua que se colaba del techo y se quedaba estancada en el piso… un rata salió asustada de su escondite, las botas se acercaban, la rata dio un chillido y escalando hábilmente la pared se escondió en un hueco entre el techo y la pared, se había dado por vencida al no encontrar lugar por donde salir… parecía estar en un gran cubo de piedra, las paredes húmedas se alzaban a cientos de metros, o por lo menos era lo que le parecía, el agujero en el que la rata se había metido con tanta dificultad era el único contacto que tenía con el exterior, solo así sabía cuando era de día y cuando de noche, el débil rayo que lograba colarse… era lo que aparentemente la mantenía lo suficientemente cuerda o con vida, como para tener esperanza de salir algún día, muy dentro de su ser algo le decía que así sería… el chapoteo se detuvo cerca, tuvo que cerrar los ojos pues una impresionante luz la obligó, un par de minutos después los abrió lentamente… una furia increíble la invadió, con coraje se apartó de la cara un mechón de cabello castaño, deseó fulminar con la mirada a su visitante… era un hombre alto, en realidad muy alto, lo cubría una gran capa negra de la que salían la parte inferior de unas botas negras, la capucha le caía sobre los hombros cubriéndole completamente la cabeza… se preguntó como podía ver…

-- No lo necesito¿sabes?

Ella no se impactó, sabía que él no necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para saber lo que pensaba, pues había pasado la barrera de la magia normal… de repente sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas…

-- Qué… qué le hiciste --sollozó ella

El sujeto ladeó la cabeza mirándola con atención

--Insistes… creo que tu inteligencia venía con la magia de Hogwarts y como no hay Hogwarts, no hay inteligencia --dijo él con sorna -- Pero mi querida Hermione ¿aún no lo sabes?...

-- Por… por algo me mantienes con vida… pudiste haberme matado cuando me atrapaste en la noche en la que asesinaste a… --la castaña se interrumpió, aún no podía decir que sus amigos de siempre, estaban muertos

--Por la misma razón por la que mantengo vivo a Longbottom… tú y él son lo único que me recuerdan lo que un día fui, no me quiero perder como lo hizo Voldemort, eso fue lo que lo venció…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El último atisbo de luna se vislumbraba aún en el firmamento, el astro rey se imponía educadamente a la salida de la dama, era un espectáculo realmente impresionante, los colores que anunciaban el próximo amanecer bailaban especialmente hermosos en esa enorme campiña, pero ninguno de los presentes los tomaba en cuenta, el duelo que se llevaba a cabo los tenía más ocupados, un enorme círculo formado tanto por mortifagos como por sus enemigos en medio… dos seres que cumplían con su destino… la pelea que decidiría el futuro de la comunidad mágica y a largo plazo de la no mágica, se llevaba a cabo desde hacía cinco horas, ambos magos estaban cansados, pero ninguno se daría por vencido… los rayos multicolores volaban y zumbaban por entre las cabezas de los que no podían hacer más que mirar…

Una luz seguida por un ligero crack se miró en medio de Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, dos siluetas aparecieron de pie…

-- ¿Qué hacen dos niños aquí? --se preguntó alarmado Alastor Moody

Remus que estaba a la derecha del auror, miró hacia donde apuntaba Moody… y efectivamente comprobó que eran dos niños, uno pelirrojo y una niña rubia… el pelirrojo se tiró al piso evitando un _avada _ de Voldemort, aún en el piso el chico jaló a la niña al momento en que un rayo rojo le atravesaba el hombro… un gran mancha de sangre cubrió el vestido blanco de la niña, y poco a poco descendía… el chico miró alarmado a Voldemort, después desapareció junto con la niña…

--Eso fue bastante extraño --murmuró Remus y siguió mirando el duelo, al parecer los duelistas no se habían percatado de nada…

------------------------------

Era una sala blanca, miraba magos con túnicas verdes correr por todas partes, ya tenía cuatro horas ahí y no le decían nada… estaba realmente preocupado, no debían estar ahí, Remus debía haberse equivocado con los cálculos o peor aún, él se había equivocado al invocar el hechizo, pero eso no era posible… jamás se equivocaba en un hechizo…

--Bien, bien que la hiciste James --se lamentaba el chico pelirrojo frotándose la frente con la mano en actitud de total frustración

--Hola --dijo una vocecita frente a él… Jimmy levantó cansado la vista… de un brinco se paró sobre la silla en la que hasta un segundo antes había estado sentado, claro que no sin antes dar un grito de terror… el pequeño pelirrojo frente a él lo observaba con una interesada mirada esmeralda, Jimmy por su parte miraba aterrorizado al niño mientras con una mano arañaba la pared intentando subir, con la otra mano señalaba acusadoramente al niño

--James --se escuchó una dulce voz, Jimmy temeroso giró la cabeza hacia una mujer pelirroja que alzaba en sus brazos al niño, después ella se giró hacia Jimmy que seguía parado sobre la silla, pero que ahora la miraba embelesado…era muy bonita, sus ojos chocolate le transmitían una paz increíble --Disculpe a mi hijo, le gusta asustar a las personas… --Jim seguía embobado mirándola -- ¿Joven, está bien?

--Eh, sí… yo… solo me asusté, disculpe… tengo mucho tiempo aquí y no me han dicho nada, estoy nervioso… --Murmuró Jim sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja, tranquilizándose un poco dio un paso hacia la silla a su izquierda y lentamente bajó de ella, cerró los ojos y rogando por estar equivocado lanzó la pregunta que empezaba a martirizarlo -- ¿Señora Potter?

--Sï --Jimmy abrió los ojos alarmado y miró a Ginny que le sonreía, después bajó la mirada hacia el niño que ella tenía en los brazos

--su… su hijo… ¿ti… ti… tiene do… do… dos años? --tartamudeó el impresionado chico, Ginny asintió con la cabeza... Jim se dejó caer en la silla, tenía la mirada perdida empezaba a balbucear incoherencias, se quitó las gafas y se froto los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, parecía cansado

-- ¿Te encuentras bien? --preguntó Ginny acercándose, el bebé que cargaba hizo intento de tocar el cabello del chico que seguía balbuceando alarmado, Jimmy sintió una ligera brisa sobre su cabeza y levantó la mirada, el niño parecía divertido intentando tocar su cabeza… Jim se corrió rápidamente de silla y se paró a una distancia de Ginny

--Yo… este… yo… ¿conoce al señor Lupin?

Ginny lo miró extrañada, el chico estaba nervioso y parecía tener cierta fobia a su hijo, en cambio el bebé le sonreía

--Es que verá… --Jimmy se volvió a sentar y miró a la pelirroja, era su madre, pero en realidad no lo era pues la suya había muerto hacía ya once años, ella era la madre del bebé que llevaba en brazos, así que si mentía no se sentiría tan mal, pero lo haría, así que optó por una verdad disfrazada --en términos estrictos es lo mismo --murmuró el chico, Ginny lo miró sin comprender --verá, mis padres me dijeron que usted conocía al señor Lupin, ellos eran sus amigos…

--Sí, Remus es nuestro amigo… oye¿pero no deberías estar en el colegio? --preguntó suspicaz la pelirroja

--Eh… yo… ¿Quién puede estarlo con la noticia de que Voldemort murió? --Jim regresó la pregunta con una sonrisa

-- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, no se ha dado la noticia aún

--Eh pues… mis padres tenían contactos y se enteraron, me lo dijeron antes de morir hoy en la mañana… el señor Lupin es mi padrino, aún soy menor de edad, me mandaron a buscar a mi tutor --mintió hábilmente el chico

-- ¿En un hospital?

--No, me dijeron que en Inglaterra, pero en donde murieron mis padres… mi hermanita resultó herida

--Lo siento… disculpa que haya sido tan grosera --Se apresuró a excusarse Ginny

--Descuide, entiendo

--Jimmy --murmuró sonriente Ginny mirando al pequeño entre sus brazos, el pelirrojo mayor la miró, sus ojos se ensombrecieron más y dibujó una sonrisa triste al ver como el niño alzaba la cabeza hacia su madre --háblale a tío Remus --el niño sonrió y corrió hacia la derecha… un par de minutos después regresaba de la mano de Remus

-- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? --preguntó sonriente el licántropo

--Tu ahijado te busca --sonrió la pelirroja

-- ¿Mi ahijado? --repitió extrañado, después miró al chico a su izquierda… -- El del duelo --murmuró pensativo, Ginny no comprendió pero Jim entendió perfectamente…

--Parientes de Harry Potter --Llamó una bruja, al instante Ginny se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la bruja, Remus miró interesado al chico

--Tú apareciste en el duelo --Aseguró el licántropo, Jimmy abrió la boca dispuesto a decir un buen pretexto, pero la volvió a cerrar, no importaba la época donde estuviera, Remus Lupin siempre descubriría cuando mintiera… --Discúlpame, pero no tengo ahijados

--Eh, sí… es verdad --Jimmy sacó un gran sobre de su túnica celeste y se lo entregó a Lupin

--Pero… no entiendo

--Solo ábrelo --murmuró el pelirrojo mirando hacia la puerta en la que habían metido a su hermana

Remus miró extrañado la dedicatoria del sobre, las firmas, los sellos… los miró un par de minutos y después levantó la vista hacia Jimmy que caminaba en circulo frente a él, el chico parecía bastante desesperado, Lupin abrió el sobre…

--Parientes de Di El --anunció una bruja mayor, Jim se acercó nervioso… Remus sacaba una carta con su nombre y se dispuso a leer, cuando hubo avanzado dos renglones tuvo que sentarse… quince minutos después, Jimmy más tranquilo volvía con Remus

-- ¿Has terminado? --preguntó volviendo a ponerse nervioso al haber escuchado una carcajada de un niño

--No es posible --murmuró Lupin sin dejar de mirar la carta

-- ¿Algo para mí? --Jim se sentó junto a Remus, éste le pasó el sobre y el chico vació el contenido en sus piernas -- ¿Antifaces¿para qué queremos antifaces? --se preguntó Jimmy agarrando dos antifaces blancos con pequeños cristales oscuros en lo que debían ser los ojos

--Te pareces mucho a tu padre --dijo Lupin poniéndole atención, Jim se sonrojó levemente

--Pues sí, pero mi madre ya me ha visto y no me dijo nada --comentó pensativo el chico

--Supongo que pensaba en Harry y en que acaba de derrotar a Voldemort, además al haber visto como parecías aterrado por el niño…

--Quizá¿algo interesante?

Lupin miró la carta en sus manos y después al chico --Solo me explica tu carácter, el de tu hermana, dice que algo malo ocurrió, que están aquí para averiguarlo…

-- ¿Nada de por qué demonios estamos aquí? --preguntó exaltado el chico

--También dice que no permita uses ese tipo de palabras, y dice… que aparecerían cuando todo iniciara

--Pero según tú, todo inició antes de que yo naciera --Jimmy se dejó caer en la silla y escondió la cara entre sus manos

--No veo nada de malo con que estén aquí, quizá todo empiece desde aquí

-- ¿NADA DE MALO?... lo siento --se disculpó al ver la mirada de Remus -- Según los muggles, uno de sus científicos que en realidad fue un mago… del que no recuerdo el nombre… --Jimmy guardó silencio un momento

--Pues deberías…

El chico sonrió, sabía que le diría eso…

--Sí debería… pero lo que importa es que estableció algunas leyes físicas de la materia

-- ¿Cuántas? --preguntó serio Lupin, el chico le volvió a sonreír

--Eso no importa, solo que una de ellas dice que dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo lugar en el espacio al mismo tiempo

-- ¿Y eso…?

--Eso… es la razón por la que me aterré al ver al niño… en sí, ese bebé de dos años y yo, somos la misma persona, o sea que yo en este momento estoy ocupando el lugar de él en esta silla --explicó calmado sentándose junto a Remus que lo miraba escéptico --mira… --el chico sacó de su túnica dos galletas, una de vainilla y otra de chocolate, vainilla yo de 2 años, chocolate yo de 15 --se recorrió una silla y puso en la que lo separaba de Lupin la galleta de vainilla y deteniéndolo con un dedo intentó poner la de chocolate en el mismo lugar

--Entiendo esa ley --comentó Remus sonriendo

--Bien, y si insisto en poner la galleta de chocolate en el lugar que ocupa la de vainilla --siguió Jimmy e insistió… con fuerza dejó caer su mano con la galleta de chocolate sobre la de vainilla, haciéndolas ambas, polvo… satisfecho con el pinole que había hecho, levantó la mirada hacia Lupin que miraba absorto la mano del chico

-- ¿quieres decir que si el James de 2 años toca al de 15… explotarían?

--No… en realidad implotaríamos? --Respondió Jimmy respirando hondo --Por eso me aterré al verme de dos años

-- ¿Implotarían? --preguntó sin comprender el licántropo

--Sí, eso me lo explicaste antes de venir… por eso me sorprendió demasiado que me hayas mandado a una época donde estoy vivo… una implosión funciona detonando los explosivos en la superficie externa del objeto, por lo que la onda expansiva se mueve hacia adentro. La onda se transmite al núcleo del átomo de una célula, se comprime y aumenta su densidad hasta que alcanza su estado crítico, o sea se destruye… por lo mismo, si toco su cuerpo el efecto de esa mal… bendita ley se cumpliría, somos dos cuerpos que intentan estar en el mismo lugar y daría el efecto de la galleta --comentó sacudiendo el polvo de las galletas de su mano --solo que sería una especie de explosión hacia adentro creando un hoyo negro que terminaría por chuparse la tierra --finalizó Jimmy con una sonrisa de resignación --eso sin contar el problema que me causaría mi padre al intentar saber mi identidad y la de mi hermana, y que no puedo revelarles nada del futuro, tú sabes algunas cosas porque supongo sabías que podías guardar el secreto

--Pero ese sí sería un problema, y más si no le podemos decir de donde son, quienes son… y el que vivas en casa de tu padre, con tu yo de 2 años será un problema más grande aún

--Pero si yo inventé eso de que eras mi padrino porque sé que primero, mi padre no va a querer meter dos extraños a su casa y segundo el planeta desaparecería en un lindo plop

--James, vivo con tus padres, mi casa fue destruida

El pelirrojo resbaló de la silla y asustado miró a Remus desde el piso

--Hablaré con Harry, será el más difícil de convencer… también investigaré sobre algo que podamos hacer para evitar el plop…

--No hay nada que hacer… me lo dijiste

--Siempre me puedo equivocar… sé que Harry vivirá, así que me gustaría conocer a tu hermana

Jimmy asintió y siendo seguido por Remus se dirigieron a la habitación que le habían indicado al chico, caminaron cerca de diez minutos, pero ninguno hablaba, a Remus aún le parecía increíble que vinieran del futuro y Jimmy pensaba en las diferentes formas en las que podría pasar ese lindo plop… algunos minutos después llegaron a la habitación que ponía 487, sin salir de sus pensamientos ambos entraron, Remus se extrañó al ver a una niña de cabello platinado, de piel blanca que dormía en la cama

--Síndrome Hierdmansky-Poodllack --murmuró Jimmy acercándose a la cama, Remus lo miró extrañado --tiene poca pigmentación en la piel y prácticamente nula en el cabello --explicó Jim mirando a su hermana

--Jimmy… --Delta abría los ojos lentamente, se veía un poco débil -- ¿Qué pasó?

--Te hirió Voldemort

-- ¡Vaya! --exclamó la niña sentándose alegre --hola tío Remus --sonrió… Remus la miró impresionado y se encontró con sorpresa los ojos idénticos a los de Harry -- ¿nos vamos? --Delta se giró a su hermano

--No…

--pero Jimmy…

--Delta, estuve pensando que sería mejor que tú fueras a Hogwarts y yo…

--NI SE LE OCURRA SEÑOR POTTER --Delta amenazó con un dedo a su hermano, Remus sonrió, la niña había adoptado la misma posición que Ginny cuando regañaba a alguien

--Además las clases, terminarán la próxima semana --comentó Remus desde el fondo, ocasionando una gran sonrisa en la rubia

--Tengo muy mala suerte --Se lamentó Jim dejándose caer en la cama

--Mis pies --semi gritó Delta encogiéndolos

-- ¿Han pensado en algún nombre? --inquirió Lupin

--La verdad no…

--Con el mío no hay problema --dijo Delta mirando sonriente a su hermano

--Mamá pensó en ese nombre desde que estaba embarazada de mí --Jim negó con la cabeza

--Pues tú puedes ser Arthy --sonrió Delta

--No, ni se te ocurra --saltó rápido Jimmy

-- ¿Arthy? --preguntó Lupin mirando a Jimmy

--Así le dicen las de su club de admiradoras --dijo Delta restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano, Remus volteó a ver al chico

-- Haces honor a tu nombre --sonrió Remus, Jimmy se sonrojó y Delta rió

--El club de Arthy --siguió Delta haciendo especial énfasis en la "th" del nombre, logrando una pose sensual, Remus entre risas detuvo a Jimmy que se había lanzado hacia su hermana

--Sería lo mejor, por fortuna no te pareces tanto a cuando tenías dos años, aunque si no fuera por el cabello serías idéntico a Harry --le dijo Remus soltándolo lentamente

--Bien, podrías oscurecer un poco mis gafas --accedió resignado Jimmy --Pero serías Di El --Jim se giró hacia su hermana

--Oye no… con que me digas Delta es suficiente, yo no me parezco tanto a nuestros padres --dijo la niña enseñándole un mechón de cabello platinado

--Pero si yo me cambio de nombre tú también

--Déjalo en Delta --sonrió Remus

--No es justo, no importa la época, siempre es la misma --murmuró abatido Jimmy, Remus sonrió…

--Arthy --llamó Delta con sorna --ya me quiero ir

--Aún no puedes, quizá mañana

--Bueno… yo iré a hablar con Harry, vendré en un momento

Remus se despidió de los hermanos y salió rumbo a la habitación de Harry, caminaba pensando en lo que le diría para lograr que esos chicos entraran a la casa…

-----------------------------------------

En esa misma época, pero a miles de kilómetros de distancia… en el mismo bosque en el que en un futuro no muy lejano se llevaba la misma reunión… la gran mansión de impecable mármol se veía engalanada con decenas de enormes cirios blancos que alumbraban con elegancia el salón principal de aquel lugar, donde en un circulo cinco personas se reunían, en medio del circulo, estaba de pie una gran silueta, fácilmente debía llegar a los dos metros… solo se escuchaban murmullos no más altos al sonido de la respiración, el sujeto de en medio se cubría con una gran capucha negra, mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes, lo único que se podía ver de su rostro era un leve brillo cuando la luz de los cirios le tocaba… sus seguidores continuaban musitando, él asentía con garbo ante cada nuevo murmullo… de repente levantó el brazo, la manga de su túnica negra resbaló elegante dejando ver una fina camisa de seda negra, en su mano brilló un exquisito anillo de plata de delicadas molduras escarlata… al instante los murmullos cesaron, él bajó lentamente el brazo, salió del circulo y con gala subió los cinco escalones hacia su sillón, se sentó altivo y miró hacia las personas con capas blancas que lo observaban, con lentitud cada uno bajó su capucha dejando ver solo cabezas sin rostro, pues eran cubiertas completamente por tela blanca que no denotaba expresión o rasgo alguno…

--Es hora… la madre naturaleza nos lo ha dado, de nuevo… --La voz fría pero elegante de él, resonó en todo el salón… los cinco de capas blancas asintieron levemente con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación… él se quedó mirando hacia una esquina del lugar…

* * *

**DEJENME REVIEWS... CON 6 MAS SE HACE... jijiij MUXOS BESOSSSSSSSS**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	3. Puertas falsas

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya regreséeeeeeeeeeeee jejeje no morí aunque casi... jajajajaa GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS... ahi les dejo el siguiente capitulo... besosossssssssssss.. _**

**_ CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRA COSA... ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

Esa noche, por todo San mungo se escuchaba un desesperado grito, los sanadores corrían por todo el lugar alarmados, en la habitación 487 una niña rubia brincaba en la cama mientras los sanadores intentaban detenerla…

-- ¡Nooo! --gritaba Delta al escapar de la mano de un sanador

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Ginny, deberías ir a descansar, Jimmy está muy cansado --comentó Hermione señalando al niño que Ginny llevaba dormido en sus brazos

--Sí pero no quiero dejar a Harry --dijo la pelirroja mientras cerraba tras ella la puerta de la habitación

--Bien, entonces dámelo, lo llevaré a casa --sonrió Hermione

-- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? --Preguntó Remus que salía de la habitación de Harry, Ginny se alzó de hombros… el licántropo se acercó a un sanador que pasaba con una bolsa repleta de caramelos, Remus regresó con las mujeres sonriendo

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó esta vez Hermione

--Ahora vengo, los sanadores no pueden hacer que una niña de 11 años tome una poción… es la hija de mis amigos, mis ahijados… --les sonrió Remus dirigiéndose a la habitación de Delta

-- ¿Tiene ahijados? --Hermione miró a Ginny

-----------------------------------

Por las iluminadas calles de Londres un joven de 15 años caminaba ensimismado, iba ataviado en piel negra, su gabardina negra ondeando advertía de la magia que rodeaba a ese adolescente, se cubría el cabello con una pañoleta negra, la gente que pasaba lo miraba extrañada, era demasiado tarde o desde el punto en que se viera, demasiado temprano para que un chico de esa edad merodeara por las calles de peor muerte de Londres, a él no le importaba, seguía caminando e internándose cada vez más en calles o callejones peligrosos del lugar, entró en un bar de mala reputación, sin mirar a su alrededor fue hasta la barra, se sentó y pidió una bebida… un hombre con un parche en el ojo izquierdo se acercó al chico, rengueaba del pie derecho, puso su mano izquierda de garfio sobre la barra…

--Eres menor de edad, lárgate de aquí… no quiero problemas con la policía

El chico, levantó la cabeza y miró al sujeto, se puso de pie y acercándose al hombre le murmuró al oído…

-- ¿De cuándo acá te da miedo la policía?, no seas ridículo y dame un Wisky… --El chico puso sobre la barra una billetera de piel negra que vomitaba los billetes de más alto valor, cambió el parche del cantinero al ojo derecho y volvió sentarse, el hombre soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a servir lo que el chico le había pedido…

--Hola guapo¿quieres compañía? --Una despampanante rubia, de enorme tacones y diminuto vestido rosa chillante, abrazaba al muchacho por la espalda

--Estas ebria --murmuró el chico --déjame en paz

--Anda guapo, invítame un trago

El muchacho apuró su Wisky, ignorando a la mujer bajó del banco, agradeció al cantinero dándole una excelente propina, guardó su billetera y salió a la calle… casi amanecía, sacó una cigarrera rectangular de plata pura, sumamente delgada, en una esquina del rectángulo se leían las iniciales: J.A.P, en el dorso estaba grabado un tigre siberiano, lo abrió y sacó un cigarrillo negro, más largo y delgado que los normales, lo prendió con un encendedor de plata, se lo llevó casi a la mitad y siguió su camino… eran ya las siete de la mañana y él seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo…

Sin aparente causa una gran cortina de polvo se levantó, el chico se cubrió con un brazo los ojos, al escuchar gritos corrió hacia donde creía provenían… tras él, una sombra se deslizó con agilidad… el chico corría hábilmente esquivando las maldiciones, al llegar al centro de la batalla, miró con asco decenas de hombres sin rostro… los lacayos del maldito que mató a sus padres…

--Dime pequeño… ¿no se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta? --el susurro cargado de burla, llegó hasta el chico, que al instante sintió hervir su sangre y corrió hacia el susurro, pero no había recorrido ni cinco metros cuando se topó con pared… Harry defendía con fiereza y le impedía el paso, se quedó congelado mirándolo, la forma en la que atacaba era excelsa, no por nada había salido airoso de Voldemort, pero el desgraciado que tenía unos metros adelante lo había matado a traición, no sabía quien era, pero lo averiguaría pronto… así que volviendo a la realidad, a esa realidad en la que sus padres habían muerto, decidió dejar a Harry a un lado y correr hacia el murmullo del asesino, pero un fuerte apretón en el brazo se lo impidió, miró molesto hacia la derecha, pero se quedó sin habla

--Sal de aquí, es peligroso --ordenó Harry mirándolo fijamente, creía conocer al muchacho

--Arthy --Remus corría , se paró junto a él, lo miró y después a Harry --muchacho te me desapareciste, estaba preocupado, tu hermana te busca, vuelve al hospital por favor

El chico miró de reojo a Remus, y después volvió a posar su vista en Harry que le seguía sujetando del brazo mientras atacaba

--Arthy, por favor… vuelve al hospital, Delta pregunta por ti, no logré convencerla de que se tomara las pociones y los medimagos no pueden hacer nada, además, esto es muy peligroso

--Pero, éste ataque es donde aparece, está cerca… --susurró el chico con la vista cargada de odio

--Arthy, no es el momento… --Remus intentaba hacer entrar en razón al muchacho, pero él miraba con odio hacia la batalla, Harry seguía atacando y sujetándolo del brazo, Arthy intentó zafarse jalando su brazo, pero solo logró que Harry se distrajera justo cuando un rayo iba directo a él… el moreno salió disparado varios metros atrás, el chico sintió un jalón de su gabardina y lo siguió con la mitad del cuerpo

Arthy se quedó congelado con el cuerpo torcido mientras miraba el cuerpo de Harry tendido algunos metros tras él, Remus no dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia el moreno

--No puede ser… no puede ser… debe vivir --susurraba tratando de convencerse Arthy, cuando miró que Harry se movía respiró aliviado y corrió en dirección contraria de él…

-- ¿Estás bien Harry? --Preguntó Remus ayudándolo a pararse

--Sí no te preocupes, solo fue un hechizo para desarmar --explicó Harry sacudiéndose la túnica

--Arthy --murmuró el licántropo mirando hacia todas partes, ya no había nadie, ya no se escuchaban gritos de horror, Ron se acercaba a ellos, tenía el brazo derecho herido…

Veinte metros adelante, Remus pudo ver la solitaria figurada de un adolescente que con la gabardina se miraba aún más delgado, se acercó junto con Harry y Ron, iba algo molesto… Arthy miraba hacia un punto imposible de descifrar frente a él, sujetaba con furia su varita en la mano izquierda

--Solo… solo… logré herirlo en un brazo --balbuceó el chico, parecía apunto de desplomarse --en el derecho --sonrió vacío con la vista aún fija frente a él, cuando Remus se disponía a abrazarlo, la presión en el lugar se incrementó, los escasos faroles quedaron a media luz y la temperatura descendió a una velocidad alarmante… Arthy cayó de rodillas sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza con las manos, su respiración era agitada y la voz fría y con burla de ese enorme sujetó empezó a resonar en su mente… _¿No se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta?... _un ciervo plateado embistió a un dementor que se acercaba a Arthy que gritaba desesperado… solo eran dos patronus y más de treinta dementores lo rodeaban, necesitaba ayuda, Remus se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Arthy que seguía de rodillas e intentó desaparecer, pero no pudo…

--Un campo antia parición --siseó furioso Harry, miró a su amigo que no podía sujetar su varita, tenía demasiado mal el brazo, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo y de la varita de Ron salió un unicornio y embistió a algunos dementores…

--No… ya no… tío Remus, por favor… papá --Arthy sollozaba sujetándose la cabeza, parecía a punto de perder la razón… Remus miró alarmado la condición del muchacho --papá… protegeré a Delta… papá, ayúdame --Arthy ya no sabía lo que decía, parecía haber perdido el juicio --papá… --susurró el pelirrojo antes de caer desmayado, sin embargo, solo Harry pudo entenderlo… Remus miró alarmado a Harry, pero, no se había dado cuenta que había sido pársel, y Ron estaba demasiado lejos como para haberlo escuchado…

El sol ya estaba a la mitad del horizonte cuando Ron, Harry y Remus quien cargaba a Arthy, entraron al hospital, todos iban muy heridos, al instante fueron atendidos, pero Remus se rehusó, tenía que asegurarse que el muchacho estuviera bien, antes de que le atendieran a él…

Arthy sintió algo tremendamente frío en el pecho, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se topó con una asquerosa pomada que le ponían por todo el pectoral, después con una mirada dorada que conocía perfectamente y no era buena señal… Remus Lupin lo miraba reprobadoramente, cuando la enfermera se retiró, Arthy se semi-incorporó en la cama…

--Arriesgaste inútilmente la vida --pensó Arthy mirando a Remus

--ARRIESGASTE INÚTILMENTE LA VIDA --gritó Remus, el chico sonrió débilmente

--Lo siento… ¿estás bien?

--Sí, todos estamos bien --La mirada de Lupin se ablandó un poco y se paró cerca al chico -- ¿No sabes hacer un patronus?

Arthy desvió la mirada de los dorados ojos de su tutor y la posó en la puerta frente a él

--No --murmuró el chico, en ese momento la puerta se abría… Arthy se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que entraba, sabía que se parecía mucho a él, en las fotografías que tenía lo había podido comprobar, pero tenerlo enfrente era difícil de soportar, el parecido era asombroso, la única diferencia el color de cabello…

--Remus ya nos vamos… a fuera te busca un sanador, dijo algo sobre una niña que no pueden hacer que tome las pociones --Explicó Harry mirando a Arthy, el chico salió de su ensoñación e intentó salir de la cama

--No puedes salir, estás demasiado débil --Remus lo detuvo

--Estoy bien, quien me preocupa es mi hermana, puede hacer un… --guardó silencio mirando a Harry, Remus hizo lo mismo, fue cuando el chico pudo escabullirse… el licántropo sonrió al verlo salir y fueron tras él

--Remus¿Quién es el chico? --Preguntó interesado Harry unos pasos tras Arthy

--Mi ahijado Harry, de unos amigos de América --mintió Remus al entrar a la habitación de Delta, cuando Harry entró, Remus se reprendió a sí mismo… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejarlo entrar?

--Delta¿quieres sentarte? --ordenó Arthy al ver como la pequeña rubia brincaba en la cama

--Hermanito --gritó emocionada la niña, lanzándose a los brazos de su desprevenido hermano

Arthy atrapó a la niña, el golpe lo hizo caer y resbalar hasta los pies de Harry

-- Te extrañé¿dónde estabas? --preguntó la pequeña abrazando al chico

--Metiéndose en problemas --murmuró Remus tras Harry

-- ¡Tío Remus! --Delta levantó la cabeza alegre, pero su expresión cambió al instante al toparse con Harry, después miró a su hermano que extrañado levantó la cabeza, le sonrió comprensivo a Delta y antes de que Harry sospechara algo obligó a Delta a volver a la cama

--Sanador, le agradezco todo… mi hermana ya está restablecida, no creo que necesite esas pociones --sonrió Arthy mirando al sanador al que hasta el momento habían ignorado

--Pero muchacho, no creo que sepas cuando…

--Le aseguro que sí lo sé… enana cámbiate de ropa, nos vamos… oh por cierto… Delta él es el señor Potter… ¿Tío? --Arthy no mantuvo mucho contacto visual con Harry rápidamente se dirigió hacia Remus

--Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Potter --La rubia saludó a Harry, su mirada reflejaba alegría

--Delta anda… --apresuró Arthy, la niña asintió sonriente y corrió hacia el baño… --Voy a ver como sigue mi hermana --murmuró el chico al notar las miradas que intercambiaban los adultos

--Remus¿estás seguro de…?

--Harry, son dos chicos que acaban… --Remus miró a Harry, era difícil decirlo y saber que era verdad --de… quedar huérfanos --no pudo evitarlo y un par de lágrimas escaparon, Remus las limpio rápidamente y miró al moreno frente a él

-- ¿Apreciabas a tus amigos no?

-- ¿A los padres de los chicos?, sí Harry… a él lo quería como a un… --pausó un momento, no podía decir que como a un hijo --como a un hermano y pues ella era… Harry ¿dejarás que se queden?, no tiene sentido que vayan a Hogwarts, ya casi terminan las clases…

--Remus yo…

--Entiendo tu desconfianza… no te preocupes, los mandaré al caldero chorreante mientras consigo una casa --murmuró comprensivo Remus

--No… sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa, además… sobran dos habitaciones --sonrió Harry --los chicos pueden venir, solo que acataran las ordenes que ahí hay

--No te preocupes Harry, no habrá problema por ello --aseguró Lupin

Algunos minutos después los cuatro se encontraron con Hermione, Ron y Ginny que cargaba a Jimmy en la entrada del hospital, los tres quedaron encantados al ver a Delta, Arthy sintió un hoyo en el estómago al ver como Jimmy corría a los brazos de su padre, si era posible, su mirada se ensombreció más… Hermione extendió un juguete de Jimmy para que todos lo tocaran, sin ánimos Arthy fue el último en hacerlo, segundos después, sintió la ya conocida sensación de viajar con traslador, para poco después aparecer en el valle de Godric, la enorme casa Potter se alzaba frente a ellos, Harry y Ron fueron los únicos que perdieron el equilibrio al aparecer, Arthy había sujetado de la mano a su hermana e inmediatamente le tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que dijera lo asombrosa que era la casa, él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar, esa casa le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, salió de su ensoñación cuando Remus le extendió un pedazo de papel en el que ponía la dirección de la casa… el chico lo tomó sin despegar la vista del suelo…

--Está bajo el _fidelio_ --explicó Harry

Arthy no pareció escucharlo, leyó la nota y después se la pasó a Delta mientras le explicaba en susurros lo que tenía que hacer, un par de minutos después entraban a la casa, Jimmy corrió hacia su habitación, Arthy se quedó congelado en el umbral de la entrada, no podía dar un paso, lo primero con lo que se había topado había sido un enorme cuadro de sus padres con él de dos años en brazos de su padre…

--El baño… por favor --pidió en susurros Arthy, Remus le señaló el que estaba bajo las escaleras a un par de metros de ellos, el chico corrió desesperado…

--Arthy¿estás bien? --preguntó preocupado Remus, al escuchar como el chico parecía a punto de arrojar hasta las tripas -- ¿Arthy? --insistió al no obtener respuesta, el pelirrojo vomitaba sin descansar

-- ¿Hermano? --Delta golpeaba preocupada a la puerta, pero Arthy seguía vomitando

--Remus que pasa --Ginny no podía evitar los escalofríos que la recorrían, el sonido que hacía Arthy era alarmante

Se escuchó un ruido contra la puerta, Arthy se había recargado contra la puerta sentado en el piso, lentamente se puso de pie y se lavó la cara, bajó la palanca del inodoro y salió tambaleándose del baño…

-- ¿Qué te pasó? --Remus se acercó rápidamente

--Estoy… bien… solo, que… --Arthy se recargó de nuevo contra la puerta y se resbaló hasta quedar sentado --no desayuné --murmuró el chico escondiendo la cabeza con sus manos

--Hola --murmuró una alegre vocecita junto a Arthy… el chico se puso de pie de un brinco y a pesar de que toda la estancia giraba desigualmente se alejó dando traspiés apresurados, pero un par de metros después, cayó sentado…

--Debo recordar desayunar antes de fumar --murmuró para sí Arthy – y recuerda el wisky --dijo una vocecita en su cabeza --oh cállate --pensó el chico

--Remus ayúdalo a ponerse de pie y tráelo a la cocina, prepararé algo de desayunar --dijo Ginny agarrando en brazos a Jimmy

--No es necesario señora… Potter, solo debo dormir un poco --explicó Arthy tratando de enfocar la silueta pelirroja de su madre

--Tonterías --refutó Ginny

--En verdad, estoy agotado y no tengo apetito, solo…

--No digas tonterías chico, comerás algo y después dormirás… --Ginny fue a la cocina

--No te recomiendo que la hagas enojar --comentó divertido Harry

--Pues aunque no sea reco… recomendable… si como algo volveré a vomitar --explicó Arthy, al mirar de nuevo el retrato, volvió a sentir nauseas… trastabillando un poco se dirigió hacia la puerta

--No puedes salir --le llamó Harry, Arthy se giró al escucharlo, no podía negar que se sentía bien el que le pusiera limites

--Necesito un poco de aire

--Ve por la puerta de la cocina --dijo Harry señalando tras él

Arthy sabía lo que quería hacer, que Ginny le impidiera salir pero no le importó y obedeció, sabía que a su padre no le agradaba que lo desobedecieran… al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a Delta jugando con el bebé pelirrojo que aún no necesitaba lentes…

--Harry nosotros debemos irnos --anunció Ron, tomando de sorpresa a Hermione

-----------------------------

La enorme mansión de mármol blanco estaba sumida en un silencio espeluznante, los fieles lacayos no sabían si la misión había resultado bien, jamás se sabía con su amo y desde la batalla no lo habían visto, solo sabían que un chico lo había herido… las enormes puertas de roble blanco se abrieron con violencia anunciando la entrada de él, era el único apelativo que admitía, movió casi imperceptiblemente su mano derecha, al instante cinco seres cayeron sin vida, inmediatamente cinco seres aparecieron de pie junto a los cuerpos, el resto miraba el impecable piso de mármol esperando su justo castigo… parecía haber crecido quince centímetros, más de alguno pudo asegurar que había pasado los dos metros, él caminó marcial hacia su trono, miró hacia un rincón, su furia se incrementó al no ver a su marioneta sumida en sombras, pero no dijo nada, sabía que todavía no la tenía y era frustrante, pero lo lograría pronto…

--------------------

Muchas décadas en el futuro en el antes imponente castillo de Hogwarts, en los jardines se llevaba una inaudita reunión, jamás se habían reunido fuera de la protección del que un día fuera el despacho del director del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, pero la paz que se había cernido sobre el mundo era increíble, solo había bastado que Jimmy y Delta fueran al pasado para que los ataques disminuyeran su intensidad, pero eso no le agradaba en nada a Lupin, si bien era cierto que todavía había ataques pero eran como si solo fueran algunas moscas, no representaban reto alguno…

--Remus --Fred Weasley llegaba demasiado tranquilo --él no se ha visto en ningún ataque, pareciera como si fueran solo para no perder la costumbre --comentó el pelirrojo pensativo

--Eso no me agrada en nada --murmuró el licántropo

-- ¿por eso mandaste a Tzion? --preguntó cauteloso George, Remus se frotó el cuello con ambas manos en actitud cansada, miró a todos a su alrededor y asintió lentamente con la cabeza --Jimmy se va a molestar

--Lo sé George, espero que Tzion no cometa alguna indiscreción, confío en ella… además, al tiempo al que fueron es imposible que Jimmy la conozca

--Pero… ¿Estás seguro de la época a la que los mandaste? --inquirió seria Cho, Lupin la miró pensando en lo que la oriental acababa de decir

--Exactamente el año no lo sé, pero todo empezó antes de que Jimmy naciera, no hay probabilidad de que se encuentren consigo mismos… --Aseguró Remus

Mientras tanto, unos años en el pasado, Jimmy vagaba de nuevo sin rumbo fijo, por lo menos ahora era de día, no le había costado mucho escabullírsele a Ginny cuando la pelirroja casi se metía completamente en la alacena, cuando le hubo explicado a todo lo que era alérgico y que solo podía comer unas cuantas cosas, que estaba seguro no tenían, no presentaría ninguna alergia hasta unos días después, si sus cálculos eran correctos cumpliría tres años o dieciséis, desde el punto en el que lo vieran en dos semanas y esperaba para entonces estar muy lejos de ahí… no tenía tiempo para andarse con formalismos inútiles, debía encontrar al asesino de sus padres con rapidez y no podía quedarse a descansar, él sabía que el tabaco siempre le ocasionaba vomito cuando no tenía nada en el estomago y el wisky muggle aminoraba el terrible dolor que sentía al recordar a sus padres, al recordar ese susurro glacial cargado de burla cuando asesinaba a su madre, desde entonces… las noches, no, simplemente la tormenta le atemorizaba a tal grado que desde corta edad había tomado una copa de wisky para poder remediarlo, el problema era que ahora una copa no le bastaba, ya no olvidaba con tan poco, por eso mismo había empezado a fumar un par de meses atrás, cuando se había dado cuenta que el wisky le parecía agua, la nicotina especialmente poderosa en esos cigarrillos que compraba como contrabando en el mercado negro muggle, le ayudaba a pasarla y no intentar quitarse la vida, no podía dejar a Delta, no la podía abandonar como lo habían hecho sus padres... siempre tan perceptivo… Remus no se había dado cuenta y no pensaba dejar que lo descubrieran ahora, necesitaba fumar y tranquilizarse, quizá beber otra copa, solo una… pero primero comería algo, solo por no volver a vomitar, porque sinceramente no tenía apetito.

Arthy siguió caminando unos minutos más hasta que entró en un pequeño restaurante en el que no había ni una mosca, aunque por su apariencia despertó cierto recelo en los que atendían, y es que por esos rumbos de Londres, no se acostumbraba ver a adolescentes en horas de clases y menos con las fachas con las que Arthy acaba de sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo, ya no llevaba la gabardina, pero aún así, parecía solo un vago… su pantalón de piel negra estaba lleno de polvo, su camisa igual que el pantalón y la pañoleta en su cabeza resaltaba la estampa, lo único que lo hacía ver un poco normal, eran las gafas rectangulares que por más que deseaba sustituir por unas oscuras, no podía… simplemente no vería nada… quince minutos después, el chico volvía a ver por vigésima vez hacia la caja registradora donde los cinco empleados, incluyendo al gerente, se encogían con desconfianza en un rincón… suspiró resignado, nada comería en ese lugar, se puso lentamente de pie y salió del lugar… sus manos empezaban a temblar, necesitaba sentir el efecto tranquilizador de la nicotina pero técnicamente moriría si fumaba sin alimento, siguió caminando media hora más, ahora ya le dolía demasiado la cabeza y Remus se debía haber dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en la casa… pero el haber visto a sus padres, el cuadro, mirarse a sí mismo, después Delta jugando con él y… recordar que había tenido enfrente al maldito asesino de sus padres y haberlo dejado escapar lo irritaba, sentía una enorme necesidad, ya no sabía ni de que… solo sentía todos los sentimientos correr por su torrente sanguíneo y revolverse ellos mismos…

Suspiró mirando un restaurante similar al pasado, se quitó la pañoleta de la cabeza y sacudió el cabello que le caía por los hombros, quizá así le harían más caso… no había porque negarlo, el chico era bastante apuesto, algo delgado pero muy guapo, y lo que más resaltaba era esa hermosa mirada esmeralda que transmitía una tristeza eterna, que hacía ver a esos ojos de jade apagados, no había pasado ni un segundo desde que se había sentado cuando una linda chica rubia ya le tomaba la orden, Arthy miró la carta, no tenía apetito, solo quería comer para poder deshacerse de esa sensación de tener todos los sentimientos existentes peleándose dentro de él, pidió lo que supuso sería rápidamente preparado… un sencillo emparedado de jamón, sin nada más… solo dos rebanadas de pan integral y una rebanada delgada de jamón de pavo y un vaso con agua mineral, no había más que pudiera beber…

Unos minutos después, tenía frente a él un plato con su emparedado y a un lado el agua mineral, dio una mordida al sándwich, hizo una mueca, estaba desabrido, todo en su vida debía ser desabrido, sin sabor alguno, la comida… su vida… no había podido agregarle una gota de limón al agua mineral para que mejorara su sabor, no podía porque era alérgico a los cítricos… lo único que había podido beber con algo de sabor, era el jugo que hacía su madre… pero nadie había logrado dar en el punto como lo hacía ella y siempre que los bebía se llenaba de incómodas ronchas…

El pelirrojo siguió comiendo mecánicamente, después pagó la cuenta y dejó una propina algo fuerte sobre la mesa para dirigirse con paso calmado a la puerta, tan solo al salir, encendió un cigarrillo, inhalando con todas sus fuerzas, sintió como volvía un poco a la vida, algo que sus ojos no demostraban, seguían apagados… se enfiló hacia el norte, recordaba que su padre había dicho que esa dirección siempre llevaba al destino que se buscaba… o quizá solo lo había soñado…

Una silueta delgada y un poco más baja que Arthy lo seguía envuelta en una capa de viaje guinda…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en una estancia infantil de un lugar indescifrable del otro lado del océano atlántico, una hermosa mujer que no pasaría los treinta años, de cabello negro sobre los hombros y de serenos ojos dorados, bajaba los escalones hacia la ruidosa calle, cubría con una cobijita rosada a la pequeña de dos años en sus brazos y subió a un taxi que la esperaba…

--Al aeropuerto por favor --pidió la joven mujer, una sonrisa dulce se formó en su rostro

-------------

El chico miraba todos los locales buscando un bar en el que no le pidieran identificación, no había ninguno y a esa hora del día nadie le vendería lo que necesitaba, sabía perfectamente que lo que deseaba solo eran puertas falsas, el alcohol, el tabaco y en algunas ocasiones el suicidio, pero puertas falsas que cada día se hacían más tentadoras... sin explicación aparente la temperatura descendió rápidamente y algo de neblina llegó a sus pies…

-- ¿No se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta?

La pregunta llegó como un susurro a los oídos de Arthy, pero el frío que sentía le nublaba la vista y combinando el cansancio de no haber dormido en algunos días, el esfuerzo que había hecho para hacer el hechizo con el que habían llegado ahí y la cruda que le había provocado el cigarrillo… cayó de rodillas, volvió a escuchar la misma pregunta mientras sentía un frío calarle hasta los huesos, estaba demasiado débil, sintió como lo levantaban de la camisa, después un olor pútrido llegó ligeramente a él, abrió con lentitud los ojos y pudo ver la asquerosa cara de un dementor, inconcientemente se alegró de estar así, deseaba morir más que otra cosa y terminar con todo… la imagen de Delta llegó a él, pero no tenía fuerza para hacer algo… unos segundos después, se quejó cuando su cabeza dio contra el piso, el frío se había ido, sintió como le abrían la boca y después pudo saborear algo muy dulce y reconfortante, al instante lo escupió y desesperado se limpió la boca…

--Soy alérgico al chocolate --barbotó Arthy, semi incorporado en el piso

--Vaya que mal humor te cargas, solo quería ayudarte --se quejó la voz de una mujer joven

Arthy miró a quien tenía en frente, solo podía ver una silueta envuelta en una capa guinda, la capucha le cubría totalmente el rostro

-- ¿Quién eres? --preguntó Arthy poniendo atención a la chica, ella se bajó lentamente la capucha, el muchacho pensó haber visto antes esa dulce mirada… ¿violeta?, que resaltó especialmente con su cabello castaño que desprendía luces de todas las tonalidades doradas que se pudieran imaginar, las puntas del cabello de la chica también llamaron la atención del pelirrojo, el cabello lo llevaba a media espalda cortado en varias capas, que se podían distinguir fácilmente pues las puntas como de tres centímetros, eran del mismo color que los ojos de la chica solo que un poco más oscuros

--Tzion… ¿estás bien?

Arthy se sentó con un poco de dificultad, cuando lo logró cerró los ojos mientras asentía lentamente

--James Arthur --era un susurro, pero sabía de quien era, Remus Lupin se acercaba a él y sin abrir los ojos sabía que estaba muy molesto

--Hola Remus --murmuró el chico cuando pudo asegurar que el licántropo estaba frente a él… sintió nauseas pero las ahogó no tenía ánimos ni para vomitar

-- ¿puedes explicarme que rayos haces aquí? --preguntó bastante molesto Remus

--Aquí, conversando --ironizó Arthy mientras señalaba junto a él, Remus siguió la mano del chico

-- ¿solo?

Arthy miró hacia donde unos segundos antes había estado la extraña chica que parecía tener su edad, después miró a Remus

--pues… una chica me ayudó, era algo extravagante y…

--Vamos --Remus lo ayudó a levantarse y echándose el brazo de Arthy sobre los hombros fueron hacia un callejón donde desaparecieron

Delta tenía cerca de una hora mirando por la ventana, no podía dejar de llorar pensando en todo lo que podría pasarle a su hermano si ese mago que había asesinado a sus padres lo encontraba, cuando miró un brillo a mitad del jardín corrió hacia la puerta e impaciente esperó a que se abriera…

--Eres un idiota --Delta se lanzó hacia su hermano, él la abrazó --pensé que te había pasado algo --sollozó la rubia

--Lo siento enana --Arthy pasó las manos por el platinado cabello de la niña

-- ¿Arthy es tu nombre? --La voz de Harry hizo que el chico levantara la cabeza y lo mirara, si conociera a su padre sabría que buscaba una forma dura de referirse a él, pero sí conocía perfectamente a Remus y sabía que los interrumpiría

--Ese es Harry… ahora tú ven --ordenó el licántropo

Arthy miró a Remus, pocas veces lo había visto tan molesto, en total habían sido tres, contando esa… la primera tenía trece años, regresaba a Hogwarts sintiéndose superior, con una arracada en la oreja derecha, eso le había valido una buen tunda, después de la que le había dado otra porque mientras caminaba furioso hacia su habitación se había topado con Fred Weasley que había hecho un comentario chusco acerca del arete que Remus le acababa de quitar y él lo había insultado y pegado al techo, por error claro, aunque Remus no le había creído, la segunda, había sido unos meses atrás, justo en el cumpleaños numero once de su hermana, que por haber intentado comprarle un regalo había salido del castillo y varias horas después la orden del fénix lo había encontrado mal herido, cuando despertó en su cama, Remus le soltó un sermón de dos horas, después, unas semanas más tarde cuando se hubo recuperado por completo, Remus le dio otro sermón que ahora había durado una hora y después una paliza que aún recordaba… y la tercera, esa… y la mirada de su tutor no se comparaba en nada con las pasadas

--Tío por favor --murmuró Arthy después de echar un vistazo a Harry

--Por favor nada --dijo Remus jalándolo de un brazo --ahora me vas a escuchar --balbuceó Remus mientras lo sentaba en un sofá de la estancia… el chico respiró tranquilo al ver eso, frente a todo el mundo no le haría nada o eso pensaba él --en esta casa hay reglas que vas a tener que respetar --empezó Remus en un tono que el chico conocía perfectamente y sabía que solo debía escuchar, no asentir, no negar, solo escuchar atento

Mientras tanto, en la ventana frente a Arthy, la misma chica que lo había ayudado observaba con atención, quince minutos después y a pesar de lo que sabía pasaría si ignoraba a Remus, Arthy corrió hacia la ventana para encontrarse solo con una sonrisa conocida, la chica le sonreía mientras tranquilamente caminaba hacia la acera, Arthy olvidó que estaba en problemas y salió de la casa corriendo, intentaría alcanzar a la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera salir del jardín, Remus lo detenía del brazo, la chica desapareció unos metros adelante, fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo entró en razón y recordó al furibundo licántropo que lo reprendía, con una sonrisa de disculpa igual a la de Harry giró la cabeza hacia Remus, si esa sonrisa no lograba algo en su tutor nada lo haría… Remus se tranquilizó un poco al ver al chico, si no fuera pelirrojo sería idéntico a Harry, sin embargo, esa mirada apagada aún cuando Arthy sonreía, que lo había visto pocas veces, le daba mucho en que pensar… si la carta decía que él los había criado como a sus hijos y que incluso lo querían como a un padre, Arthy no debía haber sufrido tanto como lo había hecho Harry con sus tíos…

--La naturaleza siempre nos da lo que necesitamos… yo ahora necesito una noche de tormenta --susurró un sujeto envuelto en una capa negra, un anillo de plata brilló en su mano izquierda, miró hacia el cielo desprovisto de nubes y sonrió --sé que me darás lo que necesito… una noche romántica --algo brilló dentro de la capucha mientras él sonreía, después desapareció

-- ¿Qué tramas?... y más importante¿Quién demonios eres? --Tzion acababa de aparecer y miraba fijamente el lugar donde él había desaparecido… no comprendía nada, había pasado mucho tiempo escondida y de repente llegaban y le decían que tenía una misión… a sus quince años y debía proteger a un chico de su edad que según Remus Lupin… "él", intentaría hacerle daño, solo que tenía un ligero problema, por lo que había visto, en esa época habían dos James Arthur Potter, uno de dos años y el que más le había agradado, el que en unos días cumpliría dieciséis… y una sospecha que crecía dentro de ella le decía que algo importante pasaría el 25 de diciembre y no se refería al festejo de navidad o al cumpleaños 16 del primogénito de Harry Potter…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	4. Descubriendo al asesino 1

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Otra noche y no podía dormir, miró hacia la cama que tenía junto a él, su hermanita dormía tranquilamente… él solo pensaba en que ya tenía una semana ahí, otra semana y sería su cumpleaños, tenía que salir de esa época, pero Remus lo tenía demasiado vigilado, ya habían habido tres ataques más, y se había enterado de ellos gracias a su habilidad para escabullirse y escuchar tras la puerta de la biblioteca, siempre decían lo mismo, era un sujeto enorme, destilaba más maldad que la que Voldemort sintió alguna vez, no le miraban la cara… dio un brinco al escuchar un fuerte ruido, se puso rápidamente de pie y fue hacia la ventana, estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, no se miraba la luna, el viento empezaba a arreciar, desde hacía tres días había amenaza de tormenta, y eso le atemorizaba, jamás sucedía algo bueno con las tormentas… volvió a ver a su hermana, tenía solo once años, su enfermedad por fortuna estaba controlada… sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, no dormiría de nuevo, al salir miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en absoluto silencio… Harry no estaba pues acompañaba a Remus en su transformación, su madre debía estar durmiendo, titubeó un poco antes de animarse a entrar en la puerta que tenía enfrente, al hacerlo pudo ver una leve luz azul que reflejaba en el techo snitchs, miró la cama en medio de la habitación y pudo ver a un pequeño pelirrojo que dormía tranquilamente, su rostro reflejaba felicidad, incluso, tenía una sonrisa delineada, sonrió triste al pensar que ese niño maduraría en poco más de un año… se limpió el rostro con la manga del pijama y salió…

----------------------------------------

Los rayos de la luna llena se colaban por un pequeño agujero que había entre la pared y el techo de ese horrible cubo de piedra, Hermione se llevó las manos al estómago y lo miró mientras algunas lágrimas caían, debía salir de ese lugar y llevárselo… debía decirle a Remus quien era "él", le dolía aceptarlo, pero aquella noche en la que la había visitado, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, lo había descubierto…

-----------------------flash back--------------------------------------------------------

-- Por… por algo me mantienes con vida… pudiste haberme matado cuando me atrapaste en la noche en la que asesinaste a… --la castaña se interrumpió, aún no podía decir que sus amigos de siempre, estaban muertos

--Por la misma razón por la que mantengo vivo a Longbottom… tú y él son lo único que me recuerdan lo que un día fui, no me quiero perder como lo hizo Voldemort, eso fue lo que lo venció… --murmuró mirando hacia su derecha, Hermione se incorporó con lentitud y miró hacia donde el visitante lo hacía, no pudo ver nada más que paredes grises y húmedas

--A Voldemort lo que lo perdió fue hacer caso a una profecía, si no lo hubiera hecho, un bebé no lo habría matado y obtenido una arma contra él… --murmuró la castaña con amargura volviendo a sentarse en el piso

--No querida, las profecías son verdaderas… no debes ser escéptica Hermione, por eso no pudiste lograr el curso de adivinación --aunque no se pudo ver, "él" sonrió y miró a Hermione

--Esa mujer era una charlatana

--Sí, recuerdo eso… pero ahora, debo irme y tú debes descansar, creo que has tenido demasiada actividad por hoy --se burló "él" girándose, con un imperceptible movimiento de su mano la pared se empezó a formar mientras él bajaba su capucha

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca aterrorizada, no podía, simplemente no podía ser él, era imposible...

--------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------------

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras lloraba, recordó el pequeño brillo que había visto mientras ese asesino bajaba la capucha, después el cabello rojizo que caía en una lenta cascada hasta posarse lentamente por sobre sus botas… aún no lo podía creer o más bien, no lo quería creer… volvió a ver el rayo de luna que se reflejaba en el charco de agua sucia en el piso, era una agujero muy pequeño, quizá si pudiera hacer un patronus en forma de víbora pudiera salir… sonrió, no tenía varita, no podía hacer nada…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthy miró la chimenea que se extinguía lentamente, siguió hacia la cocina, intentó abrir la puerta trasera pero recordó que tenía alarma, tanto muggle como mágica, pero deseaba salir solo al jardín para poder ver la luna llena y contemplar las estrellas, miró pensativo por un momento la ventana sobre el fregadero, quizá no se activaría ninguna alarma si se abría desde adentro, y si lo hacía, podía argumentar que tenía calor… así que se acercó con lentitud a la ventana, después de respirar hondo un par de veces, la abrió con los ojos cerrados esperando que en cualquier momento sonara un ruido ensordecedor, como había argumentado Remus, tampoco se encendió el pequeño foco en el techo, abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió aliviado, cuidando en no tirar nada subió en la encimera y salió por la ventana, que era justo de su medida…

Miró el patio trasero, era enorme, habían algunos juegos infantiles, juguetes… se recostó en el césped, en ese momento empezó a nevar, no pudo evitar llorar al recordar la última navidad que había pasado con sus padres, sacó un cigarrillo de su pijama y lo encendió… se sentó de golpe al mirar una sombra cerca de él, se irguió blandiendo su varita, paseó por su boca el cigarrillo escrutando el lugar, pero no podía ver mucho… de un brinco se giró a la derecha había visto algo…

--Oye, no te alteres --una dulce voz que creía haber escuchado antes le hablaba desde la casa --voy a salir, pero no me ataques¿vale? --Arthy asintió lentamente… de entre las sombras salió una chica…

-- ¿Tzion? --susurró Arthy

--Sí --la chica sonrió mientras se bajaba la capucha -- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Fumas? --preguntó interesada mirando en la boca del chico un cigarrillo consumido a la mitad

De la boca de Arthy salió un delgado hilo de humo mientras la cara del chico se relajaba al sentir la nicotina especialmente poderosa recorrer todo su cuerpo

--No deberías fumar Jimmy --aconsejó Tzion sin darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero el chico, acostumbrado a que le dijeran de esa forma no dijo nada, lentamente se sentó y miró hacia el cielo, los copos de nieve caían sobre su cara… su expresión volvió a ensombrecerse

-- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Quiero ayudarte, se ve que necesitas ayuda, que necesitas a alguien en quien confiar --Sonrió Tzion mirándolo --si me necesitas puedes llamarme --susurró Tzion poniendo sobre la pierna del chico un brazalete plateado, después volvió a cubrirse con su capucha y desapareció…

Arthy siguió mirando el cielo, mientras Tzion lo miraba desde el árbol frente a la casa, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese chico, si bien era verdad que era un chico muy guapo, pero eso no le llamaba la atención, sino, su mirada… una mirada de un pequeño asustado, una mirada cargada de miedo, una mirada adulta que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de un adolescente que solo deseaba haber vivido con sus padres, haber tenido una vida normal…

Por lo que ella sabía, Remus los había educado, los había cuidado… había observado bien a Delta, sabía que tenía un síndrome congénito, pero estaba controlado… era una niña como cualquiera de su edad, sonriente, extrovertida, un tanto hiperactiva, pero una niña al fin y al cabo… pero Jimmy no, él estaba demasiado triste, creía haber visto hasta rencor, envidia, cuando él había visto al pequeño con sus padres, pero era simplemente imposible… salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una oleada de energía que creía conocer, miró hacia todas direcciones y ahí, justo a unos pasos de ella, junto a la verja, estaba un sujeto enorme… debía ser él… se iba a acercar pero no tenía posibilidades, si atacaba a Jimmy, ella lanzaría algún rayo contra la casa y haría sonar la alarma… pero él solo miraba a Jimmy, puso atención, el sujeto se bajaba la capucha, un rayo de luna logró colarse entre las nubes, directo hacia él, justo cuando dejaba la capucha sobre su espalda… el cabello rojizo cayó como cascada hasta la orilla de sus botas, Tzion ahogó un grito de horror, "él" se había girado, no quería creerlo… se hipnotizó por esos ojos, él volvió a ver hacia Jimmy, ella lo imitó… negaba desesperada, era imposible… no podía ser… miró a Arthy y después lo miró a él… llorando desapareció en un delicado crack…

Delta tenía la costumbre, gracias a Remus, de levantarse a las seis de la mañana… pero ese día algo la había hecho despertar una hora antes, se sentó apresuradamente al no mirar a su hermano en la cama junto a la de ella, se bajó de un brinco de la cama y corrió al baño de la habitación… un ataque de asma estaba por llegar, trató de tranquilizarse pero no podía, sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire, se le cerraba la garganta y su hermano no estaba por ninguna parte, corrió hacia la puerta y dando traspiés siguió por el pasillo, cuando llegaba a las escaleras se encontró con Remus que ayudado por Harry terminaba de subir…

--Tío… Remus… --murmuró entrecortadamente Delta recargándose contra la pared, Remus intentó ir con ella pero su debilidad era demasiada --mi hermano… no… --la respiración le fallaba no podía agarrar aire, Remus encontró fuerzas y se acercó a la niña, sin saber bien la razón, se sentó en el piso y abrazo a Delta susurrándole al oído que se tranquilizara y sintiera su respiración, que la imitara --mi…

--no hables Delta, todo está bien --dijo Remus intentando seguir despierto

--mi medicina… en la… maleta de… mi… herm… hermano --tartamudeó la rubia, al instante, Harry corrió a la habitación de los chicos, se extrañó al no ver al pelirrojo, pero lo olvidó por el momento al mirar sobre una cama, una mochila negra…metió la mano a ella pero no encontraba nada, desesperado por los gritos de Remus volteó la mochila… en realidad no sabía lo que buscaba

En el pasillo Remus intentaba que Delta siguiera conciente, mientras abajo se escuchaban unos estornudos, al poco tiempo los estornudos se escucharon más cerca…

-- ¿Delta? --la voz después de un estornudo especialmente fuerte se escuchó a unos pasos de Remus, quien levantó rápido la cabeza encontrándose con Arthy en pijama, estaba totalmente mojado, el agua goteaba en la madera… el chico corrió a su habitación al mirar el mal estado de la pequeña, al llegar fue directo a su cama, donde sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que un muy pálido Harry estaba sentado en la cama con un pedazo de papel en la mano… tomó el inhalador y algunas inyecciones y jeringas y salió… --Tranquila… asshúú… tranquila enana, toda va a estar bien --murmuró Arthy arrodillándose junto a la niña, la miró mientras le ponía en la boca el inhalador y lo accionaba, esperó y nada, lo volvió a intentar… después de tres veces más, Delta podía respirar normalmente

--Hermano --susurró la rubia abrazándose a Arthy

--Vuelve a la cama Delta por favor --pidió el chico respirando aliviado, la niña asintió y fue directo a la habitación, Arthy la iba a seguir pero la letal voz calmada de Lupin lo detuvo

--Por favor Remus, estás muy débil, anoche fue luna llena y…

--Y nada, ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación, quiero hablar contigo --ordenó Remus, Arthy sin otra opción obedeció

Cuando Delta entraba en la habitación, extrañada miró a Harry, éste, al sentir que alguien entraba se giró lentamente y miró fijamente a la niña, después volvió su mirada al pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano y lo que estaba por la cama, tomó algunas cosas, se limpió una lágrima y se puso de pie, al mirar que la niña se volvía a acostar, con una sonrisa que desconcertó a la rubia le dio un beso en la frente y la arropó mientras pasaba su mano por el platinado cabello de Delta…

-- ¡Ya te dije que no fui a ninguna parte! --argumentó alterado Arthy

-- ¿Por qué estás mojado entonces?

--Se me tiró el agua en la cocina, cuando intentaba beber --mintió Arthy mirando hacia la ventana, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Remus se abría lentamente, el licántropo se extrañó al mirar a Harry que se acercaba muy serio

--James Arthur --murmuró Harry en un susurro, mientras dejaba algunas cosas en la mesita del centro de la habitación

--Mande --Arthy rodó los ojos mientras se giraba, se quedó con la boca abierta al mirar quien le hablaba, Remus cerró los ojos --no… yo… --tartamudeó el chico, pero la mano en alto de Harry lo hizo callar, después con dos dedos le indicó que se acercara, Arthy miró primero a Remus que lo miraba severamente, después miró a Harry que lo miraba molesto, por ultimo miró la mesita frente a Harry, Remus asintió casi imperceptiblemente, Arthy tragó saliva y algo titubeante se acercó a su padre, cuando estuvo cerca, Harry lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, Arthy dio un brinco pero no puso mayor resistencia… con la mano izquierda Harry tomó un delgado rectángulo plateado de la mesita y se lo enseñó a Arthy, el chico miró la mano frente a él

--Remus, qué edad tiene --preguntó el moreno con la vista fija en Arthy

--Quince --contestó extrañado el licántropo, no sabía que era lo que Harry tenía en la mano

Con lentitud Harry tomó el trozo de papel que había estado viendo en la cama del chico, Arthy perdió el poco color que tenía, era la fotografía donde su madre estaba embarazada, su padre y él… ya tenía lentes… el chico desvió la mirada hacia el piso, Harry volvió a enseñarle el rectángulo plateado pero Arthy se negaba a levantar la vista, el moreno arrojó el rectángulo a la cama de Remus, donde Remus miró extrañado el tigre grabado, después lo abrió… eran más de veinte cigarrillos delgados y negros, algo hundido estaba un delgado encendedor de plata

-- ¡Ahora, una explicación! --Ordenó furioso Remus

--Por favor, solo… por favor, déjenme volver a la cama quisiera… --Arthy se interrumpió por un estornudo

-- ¿dónde pasaste la noche? --preguntó Harry serio

--En el patio, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido --explicó Arthy rendido

Una ligero crack hizo que el chico mirara hacia la cama del licántropo

-- ¡Pero que haces, no! --gritó Arthy con la cara desencajada, Remus rompía los cigarrillos

--Estas en graves problemas, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que fumabas --exclamó molesto Harry, Arthy lo miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada

--Por favor Remus no los rompas --imploró el pelirrojo

-- ¿Yo sé que fumas? --preguntó serio Lupin

--Ahora sí --murmuró Arthy --por favor… los necesito

-- ¿Para que puedes necesitarlos?, te hacen daño --exclamó incrédulo Harry

-- ¡Más daño me hace el destino, la realidad, la monotonía, esta maldita enfermedad que nunca me ha dejado vivir normal, el dolor, la soledad… que me matan lentamente, eso… --señaló los cigarrillos en la mano de Lupin --me ayuda a aminorarlo, a poder soportar cada maldito día sin ustedes, cada infernal día en un lugar al que desde hace once años no pertenezco! --eso era todo, necesitaba decirlo, gritarlo, solo tenía quince años, ya no lo soportaba… las lágrimas salían de esos ahora más sombríos ojos verdes, se desplomó al piso, cayó de rodillas… miró con tristeza a Harry, después miró al piso y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos… Harry sintió un hoyo en el estomago, el corazón se le había endurecido y ahora se desprendía a pedazos, miró a Remus, el licántropo lloraba en silencio, con cuidado se arrodilló junto a Arthy poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

--Jimmy… --susurró Harry asegurándose de que el chico era quien él creía, Arthy sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo que tenía soñando hacía once años, el último abrazo que su padre le había dado, había sido mientras corrían intentando protegerlos, en esa maldita noche de tormenta… así que se aferró a Harry y lloró en su hombro, Harry abrazó al chico lentamente, miró a Remus con amargura… --tranquilo… yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era muy chico, me quedé solo, tú tienes a Delta, porque es tu hermana¿Verdad? --Arthy afirmó con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry --tienes abuela, tíos… por lo que he visto, tienes a Remus --Harry intentó sonreír, pero Arthy siguió llorando --tranquilo Jimmy

--Lo siento… --Arthy se puso de pie rápidamente --yo, por favor, señor Potter

--Si quieres puedes decirme papá --sugirió Harry

--No tiene idea de cómo me gustaría eso --se sinceró el chico limpiando su rostro --pero, no puedo, se enterarían de que vengo del futuro… y sería peligroso, tengo una misión y debo evitar que… que… --Un grito de furia lo interrumpió, Harry corrió hacia la ventana

--Un encapuchado enorme, como el que describen… --murmuró Harry --iré a… --se giró hacia Remus, se calló al ver solo una sombra rojiza salir de la habitación -- ¡maldición! --masculló Harry corriendo tras Arthy

El pelirrojo gritó todas las maldiciones que conocía al llegar a la puerta principal, no podía abrirla

-- ¡ÁBRELA! --Gritó Arthy al mirar a Harry

--La voy a abrir pero tú no vas a salir --dijo imperioso Harry

--Debo matar a ese maldito hijo de…

--Cuida tu boca jovencito --lo interrumpió Harry --ahora, por favor… quiero que te quedes aquí, yo voy a salir a…

--No te prometo nada --interrumpió esta vez Arthy, Harry lo miró y sonrió

--Vamos pues, pero quédate cerca de mí --cedió Harry

Arthy afirmó con la cabeza, Harry abrió la puerta y ambos salieron, Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo al chico, Remus le había enseñado bien, miraron rayos multicolores, el enorme sujeto peleaba flojamente contra dos mujeres, una adolescente que le recordaba a alguien y la otra, una mujer que cargaba algo… la chica parecía asustada, pero no por el sujeto contra el que peleaba, sino por la mujer que tenía junto a ella…

-- ¡Maldito!, no cometeré el mismo error, ahora sí te mataré, esa maldita niña no nacerá nunca --murmuró el encapuchado girándose hacia Harry, con un movimiento de su mano hizo un poderoso escudo que hacía rebotar los hechizos que las dos mujeres le mandaban, levantó la varita mientras miraba el cielo que se empezaba a cubrir por negras nubes, un feroz viento comenzó a soplar, Arthy miró a su alrededor con miedo, los rayos empezaron a iluminar el cielo que se acababa de oscurecer, Arthy no podía controlarse, estaba temblando, estaba aterrorizado… las gotas comenzaron a caer lentamente, Arthy ya lloraba, Harry lo miró sorprendido y lo abrazó, pero al mirar que la varita del sujeto lo señalaba, se puso frente a Arthy --dime, querido Potter… ¿no te sorprende que la naturaleza te dé lo que necesitas?... ¿acaso soy el único al que le parece romántica una noche de tormenta?

--Hay un error en tu maldita frase perro… --siseó Arthy, "él" lo miró divertido bajo la capucha que le cubría totalmente la cabeza --no es de noche

--Cierto niño… pero mira bien, parece una noche… ¿te parece romántica una noche de tormenta?... _Avada Kedabra --_susurró el sujeto, un rayo verde salió directo a Harry

-- ¡NOOO! --gritó Arthy empujando a Harry… Harry desde la tierra miró como Arthy se interponía y el sujeto dio un grito de furia maldiciendo al inoportuno muchacho, Tzion corrió hacia Arthy, "él", desapareció maldiciendo a los dioses…

--_Liebeschild _--Gritó Tzion , haciendo que un rayo rojo compitiera por llegar primero a Arthy… Tzion rogaba por lograrlo, cerró los ojos concentrando su poder, su cabello empezó a levitar al igual que algunas piedrecillas a su alrededor, el rayo rojo engrosó y duplicó su velocidad, pero el _avada_ estaba por llegar… un rayo muy poderoso que cayó muy cerca iluminó el lugar cegándolos temporalmente… cuando pudieron recuperar la vista vieron a Harry sentado sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Arthy --No, por favor… dígame que respira, por favor --imploró la chica acercándose --dígame que lo logré --susurró Tzion dejándose caer junto al pelirrojo

-- ¡HERMANOO! --Delta corría hacia ellos, Harry la miró aferrarse al cuerpo de Arthy --Hermano --sollozó la rubia, de repente, empezó a respirar agitadamente, sudaba… y alrededor todo empezó a temblar

--Tranquilízate Delta, tu hermano está bien --Tzion se limpió la cara y miró a la rubia

-- ¿Segura? --preguntó Delta intentando dejar de llorar, Tzion la ayudo a levantar abrazándola

--Eso espero --susurró Tzion --señor Potter por favor, llévelo a su cama, si me permite, podría intentar… hacer algo --decidió no decir, intentar que no muera… él no podía morir, la habían mandado a protegerlo y a ellos a impedir que "él", surgiera… y cada uno cumpliría con su respectiva misión, aunque la vida se les fuera en ello…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	5. Descubriendo al asesino 2

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Un grito violento perturbaba la paz de ese sombrío bosque, los gritos desgarraban los oídos de los lacayos sin rostro que resguardaban la imponente fortaleza a mitad del bosque, en el salón más lejano y jamás visto por un mortal, tras unos imponentes portones de metal, la habitación estaba sumida en penumbras, nada se podía ver, sin embargo de ahí provenían los gritos que atormentaban a la fortaleza… se escuchaban blasfemias de furia y dolor…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzion estaba sentada en un sofá en la estancia de la casa Potter, frente a ella, Harry la miraba interesado mientras en la cocina Ginny intentaba que su pequeño comiera, pero el niño solo lloraba, Delta miraba por la ventana, tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano del horizonte, pero su expresión denotaba molestia y angustia, Tzion no podía evitar llorar, no quería pero no podía hacer nada…

--Delta, ven a comer algo, te sentirás mejor… --Ginny salía de la cocina cubierta de miel de maple --ustedes también…

--No tengo apetito Gin --murmuró Harry sin dejar de mirar a la chica en el sofá

--Gracias señora Potter, pero en realidad no podría pasar bocado --Tzion se puso de pie al ver bajar a Remus lentamente, tras él, una mujer de cabello rosa chicle bajaba, llevaba a una pequeña niña de dos años en los brazos de cabello al hombro, de un hermoso castaño claro, los risueños y dorados ojos de la pequeña recorrían el lugar --Yo… iré… Arthy debe… con permiso --balbuceó la chica corriendo hacia las escaleras

Ginny sin comprender la reacción de la chica, fue hacia Delta y la guió a la cocina… Tzion subió atropelladamente las escaleras, no podía ser… no podía estar pasando eso, con lentitud abrió la puerta de la habitación de Arthy y lo miró desde la puerta, el chico estaba demasiado pálido…

-------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Avada Kedabra! --En su celda, Hermione dio un brinco, el grito de la maldición asesina la había despertado, pegó el oído a la pared intentando escuchar algo, a ella llegaron unos murmullos --el jefe se va a molestar --decía una voz --no debiste haber matado a Longbottom --decía otra, las lagrimas empezaron a bañar el rostro de Hermione, por lo menos su amigo ahora descansaría, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al instante en que recordaba la frase del primer sujeto, "el jefe se va a molestar", eso quería decir que "él" no estaba, y ahora que pensaba en eso, no la había ido a visitar en dos semanas, cuando lo hacía casi cada tercer día, debía hacer algo, si Neville había muerto no tardarían en llegar con ella, pero lo que la ayudó a decidirse fue una tercera voz cargada de burla --hagámosle una visita al pelirrojo --después los tres sujetos rieron, Hermione se puso de pie de un brinco, su mirada destellaba, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y sin "él" ahí, tenía más oportunidad…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el jardín, Ginny miraba sonriente a los dos niños jugando, aún no terminaba de creer que Remus tuviera una hija y menos aún que Tonks fuera la madre, pero el tener a la metamorfomaga por un lado y a la niña jugando con Jimmy era una prueba muy real, Delta estaba sentada junto a Ginny, se miraba apagada…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione miraba el rayo de luna que de nuevo se colaba hacia el piso, pero ya no estaba triste, se miraba determinada, esos lacayos usaban varitas, solo debía encontrar la forma para lograr que abrieran, cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado en la boda de sus mejores amigos…

------------------- flash back-----------------------------------------

Era un hermoso y enorme jardín, una linda boda se llevaba a cabo, el sol se metía lentamente en el horizonte, en una pequeña cabaña que se había adaptado como cocina, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Luna y una amiga de ésta ultima, reían mientras intentaban servir la comida, la amiga de Luna, era más normal que la rubia, alta y castaña, su nombre no lo recordaba… un plato había caído al piso y bailaba boca abajo terminando de caer, la amiga de Luna rodó los ojos quedándoles en blanco, se asustaron al ver que empezaba a convulsionar, la chica, pues tenía solo 16 años, en un movimiento brusco tiró un tarro de harina sobre la mesa y empezó a escribir, Hermione perdió el poco color que le quedaba por el susto, la muchacha escribía en runas antiguas, después se desmayó, Hermione se acercó a la mesa y leyó lentamente… _El mal surgirá de aquel que fue marcado como igual de la oscuridad, traerá al mundo solo destrucción, nacido como el salvador crecerá rodeado de amor pero con solo desesperanza en su corazón, causada por sí, la maldad lo llevará… _ no entendió lo que significaban esas palabras, o quizá, se había equivocado en la traducción, limpió la mesa rápidamente y sin tomarle importancia a eso, salieron al jardín, durante el resto de la noche, Hermione estaba demasiado inquieta, no quería arruinar la boda de sus mejores amigos, pero tampoco podía olvidar esas palabras, cuando miró a la amiga de Luna entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, algo le decía que debía seguirla, pero se abstuvo, hasta que media hora después, la chica no salía, al entrar, miró a la muchacha desmayada en el piso, temiendo lo peor se acercó a la mesa, donde ahora en azúcar leyó algo que la dejó helada: _Un poder puro nacerá de aquel que fue marcado por el señor oscuro como su igual, en su andar reunirá tres veces el poder, el destino se los dará tres veces… tres veces el signo más poderoso le marcará con el poder suficiente para destruir al mal… _

_---------------_fin flash back……………………………………………..

--Quizá no debí haberles dicho nunca --murmuró Hermione mirando fijamente el agujero en el techo

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ya era 23 de Diciembre y todo tenía el clásico aire navideño, esa mañana muy temprano, Arthy abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama mirando alrededor, no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado, miró a su hermanita durmiendo en la cama de a lado, no parecía muy cómoda, seguramente tendría alguna pesadilla, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y descalzo salió de la habitación, la casa estaba en silencio, bajó las escaleras pensando en lo que le había podido pasar, al llegar al recibidor se detuvo, la imagen del maldito que asesinó a sus padres le vino a la mente, unos susurros llegaron hasta él y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca que tenía la puerta entre abierta, eran Harry y Remus, le extrañó que el mejor amigo de su padre no estuviera ahí…

--Espero que despierte pronto Remus, estoy muy preocupado --murmuró Harry tras su escritorio, en su tono de voz de podía sentir real preocupación

--No te preocupes Harry, todo estará bien, ya verás que el chico se recupera, algo me dice que es igual que tú --Arthy asomó la cabeza por entre la puerta, Remus hacía un intento de sonrisa

--Pero Remus, lo atacaron con una maldición imperdonable

--Sí, pero esa chica extraña lo protegió…

Arthy miró a Remus¿se referiría a Tzion?, bueno, no conocía a otra chica extraña, tenía que buscarla, se separó con cuidado de la puerta donde estaba recargado escuchando, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera escabullirse…

-- ¿Acaso no te enseñé que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? --le reprendió sonriente Remus, Arthy le sonrió congelándolos a ambos, sonreía igual que Harry

--Sí, pero en ocasiones lo olvido, lo malo es cuando te das cuenta

--Hijo --murmuró Harry y corrió a abrazarlo -- ¿Estás bien¿te sientes bien¿te duele algo¿tienes hambre?... --Preguntó a gran velocidad el moreno revisando detenidamente al chico

Arthy no sabía que decir, sí había recibido muestras de cariño así, incluso Remus le había dicho hijo… pero… pero eso era diferente, el licántropo se acercó lentamente y cuando Harry dejó de revisarlo para esperar una respuesta, él lo abrazó…

-- ¿Y bien? --preguntó impaciente Harry, Arthy lo miró

--Creo que quiere que respondas sus preguntas Arthy --dijo Remus sonriente

--Oh… jeje sí estoy bien, no se preocupen, me siento perfectamente, no me duele nada y no tengo hambre --sonrió el pelirrojo

Un fuerte ruido afuera hizo dar un brinco a Arthy

--Creo que va a llover --Comentó Harry, el chico lo miró un tanto alarmado --vamos a la cocina, creo que Ginny ya despertó

Arthy siguió a los adultos no muy convencido, por como lo habían tratado, había debido dormir mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar cuanto, al llegar a la cocina el chico tuvo que agacharse una gran bola de puré de algo verde acababa de dar justo en la pared…

--Harry¿podrías limpiar por favor? --Pidió Ginny concentrada revolviendo algo en una sartén --Harry… ¿Harry? --La pelirroja se giró hacia la entrada, Arthy miró a su derecha, donde se suponía estaba Harry después miró a la izquierda donde debería ir Remus, al escuchar unos pasos miró hacia atrás, Harry y Remus corrían, él sonrió -- Arthy…

La sonrisa abandonó al chico, el siseo de su nombre lo hacía sentir en graves problemas, Ginny puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y lo hizo girarse hacia ella, Arthy miraba el piso, estaba seguro que Ginny estaba molesta, aunque según él no había hecho nada malo, pero no creía poder mirarla, cuando la mano de Ginny tomó su barbilla y sintió una calidez increíble recorrerle todo el cuerpo, deseó con desesperación matar a al asesino de sus padres, eran muy jóvenes… la voz de la pelirroja pidiéndole que la mirara lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

--Te pregunté si estabas bien --Era la quinta vez que Ginny le preguntaba eso desde que había hecho que la mirara, pero en cuanto las esmeraldas sombrías de Arthy habían dado con las hermosas avellanas, él se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos --Arthy… --Pero el chico seguía pensando en lo que pudo haber sido su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto… Un rayo cayó muy cerca de ahí iluminando delicadamente la cocina, el ruido que hizo al caer hizo a Arthy dar un brinco y mirar con terror la ventana que tenía la puerta que daba al patio trasero, salió de su ensoñación al sentir que algo cálido lo rodeaba, no pudo evitar llorar al mirar a Ginny abrazándolo, por instinto él también la abrazó…

--Buenos días¿Cómo…? --Arthy miró hacia la puerta, no conocía a la mujer que acababa de llegar, de un brinco se separó de Ginny y con un buenos días, intentó salir de la cocina, pero la terriblemente seria voz de Ginny lo hizo deshacer sus pasos y sentarse a la mesa

--Buenos días Tonks --saludó sonriente Ginny, un "hipócrita" se le vino a la cabeza al pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente se reprendió por pensar eso, miró a la niña que la mujer llevaba de la mano, esa mirada… él conocía esa mirada…

--Buenos días, señora… --Tzion entraba a la cocina -- ¡Arthy! --intentó correr hacia el chico pero al ver a Tonks perdió el color y no pudo moverse de su lugar, incluso empezó a retroceder, pero para su desgracia se topó con pared, lentamente giró la cabeza encontrándose con Remus Lupin que la miraba suspicaz -- ¡Señor Lupin! --dijo la chica girándose de un brinco --que bueno que lo encuentro, yo… yo debo irme, ahora que Arthy está bien, yo debo seguir con… haciendo lo que me mandaron hacer y aquí encerrada no…

--No te irás --Harry acababa de llegar y miraba a la chica desde atrás de Remus --Es muy peligroso y creo que tienes algunas explicaciones que dar

Tzion miró a Arthy esperando ayuda, perdió la esperanza de que el pelirrojo la ayudara al ver como Ginny lo regañaba, Remus pasó junto a Tzion y fue con Tonks, la besó delicadamente y después besó a la pequeña… Harry pudo ver como los ojos de Tzion cambiaban… ¿de color?, _absurdo_, se dijo cuando miró detenidamente que los ojos de la chica seguían siendo morados, miró la cocina y al mirar que seguía llena de lo que debía ser el desayuno del niño, volvió a retirarse, no tenía ganas de limpiar

--Arthy¿podrías bajar a Jimmy de la silla por favor? --Pidió Ginny volviendo a la estufa, el chico la miró alarmado, buscó a Tzion, pero ella mascullaba por lo bajo… -- ¿Arthy? --Ginny dio media vuelta -- ¿Pero qué pasa?... ¿Por qué se desaparecen? --Se preguntó al no encontrar al chico, Remus rió por lo bajo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A penas había logrado colarse por la puerta trasera antes de que Ginny lo hiciera tentar a ese niño y que todo terminara, por fortuna nadie se había dado cuenta, ahora caminaba de nuevo sin rumbo, las calles del vecindario donde vivía con sus padres eran tranquilas, miró al cielo, se cubría rápidamente de enormes nubes negras, eran pocos los relámpagos, solo esperaba que no lloviera, se ocultó tras un gran arbusto, Ron, el mejor amigo de su padre, caminaba junto a un sujeto que no conocía, ambos pasaron junto a él…

--En verdad Neville… ¿a ti no se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta? --Preguntó Ron justo al pasar junto a Arthy, el chico perdió el color al escuchar eso… ambos hombres siguieron caminando, iban a casa de sus padres, Arthy escuchó como el otro sujeto, decía algo de que le daban miedo las tormentas… cuando pudo procesar lo que acababa de escuchar se puso de pie y corrió tras ellos como fiera herida, no podía ser que el asesino fuera el mejor amigo de sus padres, eso no era posible… ¡Lo había logrado!, había descubierto al bastardo que lo había dejado huérfano, ahora solo tenía que matarlo y volver a su época… siguió corriendo, por fortuna no se había alejado mucho, cuando entró al jardín los miró en la puerta hablando con Harry, intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos, más bien, sobre Ron, pero Harry se le puso enfrente, se miraba molesto…

--Pero… --intentó decir el chico, más Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la casa, Tzion de pie en las escaleras también se miraba molesta, no pudo decir nada pues Harry siguió jalándolo… Arthy miró pasar la puerta de su habitación, quiso preguntar a donde iban, pero el perfil furioso que mostraba Harry lo hizo seguir en silencio

-- ¿Dónde estabas? --siseó molesto Harry cerrando tras él la puerta de su habitación, pero no dio tiempo a que el chico contestara, siguió hablando… pero Arthy pensaba en la maldita frase que escuchaba cada vez que un dementor se le acercaba, la frase que "él" decía cada vez que asesinaba a alguien, y ahora estaba abajo¡con su madre!, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, no le importó dejar a Harry hablando, pero el moreno lo detuvo de una mano y lo volvió a sentar en la cama, Harry siguió hablando y por la cara que tenía debía ser un gran sermón, pero el chico no podía ponerle atención, no con ese asesino abajo, pero tampoco podía decirle… ¿y si le decía?, Harry aún renegando fue a abrir la puerta, Arthy sintió una furia increíble, una furia que no había sentido nunca, el maldito asesino estaba frente a él --Debo irme… --Harry lo miró -- ¡Arthy!

--Escucho --balbuceó el muchacho con la vista fija en Ron

--Debo irme, algo sucedió con… tu sabes

--Deja que vaya, eh digo, deje que vaya con usted por favor --Arthy se puso de pie rápidamente

--Claro que no… ahora voy Ron --Harry cerró la puerta y se acercó al muchacho --Jim, por favor, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida

--Pero…

--Pero, nosotros dimos la vida por ustedes, no es justo que por una tontería la arriesgues…

--No es una tontería --murmuró cabizbajo Arthy

--Por favor, prométeme que te quedarás aquí y no saldrás…

Arthy siguió mirando el piso, Harry se acercó más a él y le levantó la cara de la barbilla

-- Promételo…

--No puedo --murmuró Arthy con la vista fija en Harry

--No me obligues a tomar medidas --Advirtió el moreno serio, Arthy siguió mirándolo --le diré a Ginny quien eres

Arthy abrió mucho los ojos, eso no podía hacerlo…

--Lo haré… si no lo prometes

--Si hace eso, me obligará a irme de aquí…

--Aquí el de las amenazas soy yo, así que promételo

--Bien, puede irse --murmuró molesto Arthy

--No escuché que lo prometieras

-- ¿es necesario que lo diga?...

--Sï --sonrió Harry -- ¡Ya voy Ron! --gritó al escuchar como su amigo golpeaba la puerta

--Bien, pero solo si usted me promete algo a cambio --Harry miró al chico con una sonrisa, pero Arthy se miraba aún más serio

--Está bien Jimmy

--No le diga a nadie quien soy, solo Remus y usted deben saberlo… por favor --imploró el chico --yo le prometo no salir de mi habitación si gusta, pero por favor…

--Te lo prometo, pero con que no salgas de la casa me conformo --Harry trató de sonreír, pero le fue imposible, sin comprender la actitud del muchacho salió de la habitación --si rompes el trato, te castigaré --Agregó el moreno señalando su cinturón, después cerró la puerta dejando a Arthy solo con sus pensamientos, con esos pensamientos que no hacían más que taladrarle la cabeza…

-- ¿Estás bien Arthy? --Tzion entre abrió la puerta, el rostro del chico se iluminó y se acercó rápidamente a ella

--Necesito que me ayudes --Arthy sonreía de forma extraña, pero no dejó que la chica le contestara pues la jaló de un brazo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ron caminaban en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos… más sin embargo, algo los hizo detenerse en el parque, alguien los seguía, ambos amigos se pusieron espalda con espalda esperando el ataque

--Vaya Harry, estás algo paranoico --Rió Ron al ver un gato que cruzaba la calle

Siguieron caminando, comentaban sobre si Arthy iría a un colegio muggle, de hecho, solo Ron lo decía, pues Harry no podía evitar pensar en el adolescente que estaba en su casa… sintió que lo jalaban del brazo y lo hacían caer al piso, un rayo rojo acababa de pasar justo donde estaba él… los dos se pusieron de pie a encarar a los dos encapuchados que tenía enfrente

-- ¿Qué haces? --susurró el encapuchado de guinda

--Ese maldito es el asesino de mis padres, no dejaré que siga con vida --susurró el de la capucha negra lanzando un rayo negro que rozó el abdomen de Ron

--Pero no debes matarlo, recuerda que debes evitar que se convierta

--No… --dijo y lanzó otro rayo que esta vez dio en el brazo izquierdo de Ron

--_Protego --_murmuró Tzion, Harry los atacaba --por favor Arthy, vamonos, no tenemos oportunidad contra tu padre

--Soy más poderoso que él --siseó Arthy, Tzion se quedó congelada, la voz del chico había cambiado radicalmente

--Por favor, vamonos, Arthy

Pero el chico no la escuchaba, él caminaba hacia Ron decidido a terminar con él, sus padres vivirían, pero un rayo de la varita de Harry lo arrojó hacia atrás, cuando se ponía de pie e intentaba lanzarse contra Ron de nuevo, el grito de Tzion lo hizo girarse, la chica se sujetaba el brazo derecho donde tenía una gran cortada, fue entonces cuando Arthy reaccionó y corrió hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos y corrió en dirección contraria de los adultos…

-- ¿Estás bien?, lo lamento Tzion --Arthy dejó con cuidado a la chica sobre una banca, ella guardaba silencio --por favor, discúlpame… vamos a casa, ahí mi madre… eh, la señora Potter te curará, entenderé si le dices lo que pasó

--Arthur, recuerda que no debes matar al asesino, debes evitar que se vuelve un asesino…

--Pero Tzion¿y si ya lo es?

--No lo creo Arthy, además… ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Ron es el asesino?

--Espera un momento¿Cómo sabes tú mi misión? --preguntó suspicaz el pelirrojo

--Oh… bueno¿te parece si nos vamos?, Ron y Harry vienen corriendo¿nos habrás descubierto? --Tzion señaló tras Arthy, el pelirrojo se apresuró a ayudarla a levantar y justo a tiempo se ocultaron, Harry y Ron pasaron corriendo

--Van de regreso a la casa… --Exclamó alarmado el pelirrojo

------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo era de noche, o eso pensaba ella, no entraba luz por el pequeño agujero del techo, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que llovía a cántaros… cuando se disponía a dormir para poder pensar sobre la forma para escapar, escuchó unos pasos en el techo, pero eso era imposible, estaba en el último piso…

--A prisa George --murmuraba una voz que Hermione conocía perfectamente, de repente las gotas que caían por agujero del techo cesaron, alguien debía haberlo pisado

--Voy Fred, espérate, que es difícil escalar, está demasiado resbaloso --contestó otra voz, a la castaña la invadió una dicha enorme

-- ¿Fred, George? --Se preguntó Hermione mirando al techo, pero cómo les hablaba, no la escucharían y… guardó silencio, unas piedrecillas acababan de caerle en la cabeza

--Eh… Fred --Llamó la temblorosa voz de quien Hermione identificó como George Weasley

--Apresúrate, no hay tiempo…

--Pero hermano yo… --el pelirrojo que intentaba escalar se interrumpió, un golpe seco hizo a Fred girarse molesto

-- ¿Qué haces ahí? --preguntó Fred molesto

--No estoy por gusto --murmuró George intentando levantarse, pues tenía todo el brazo derecho hundido y la boca le sangraba, se había dado contra la piedra

-- ¡George levántate! --apremió Fred mirándolo fijamente

-- ¡Aaaaahhhh! --Fred se lanzó hacia su hermano y le tapó la boca, por culpa de ese grito podrían haberlos descubierto

--Cállate

--Pero es que… alguien me tentó la mano --Dijo con miedo George

--No seas ridículo y levántate --Fred volvió al frente y esperó a que su hermano terminara de sacar la mano

--Ya voy, ya voy, no me grites --masculló George mirando con recelo el agujero donde había metido la mano

--Yo no te he dicho nada

--Claro que sí…

-- ¡GEORGE!

-- ¿¡Ves!? --Exclamó triunfante George

--No fui yo --Fred rodó los ojos y se acercó a George

-- ¡FRED!

--Y ahora que te llamas, me vas a decir que no eres tú…

--No entiendo porque no escogí a Angelina como compañera --murmuró Fred, hizo a un lado a su hermano y se arrodilló, los gritos parecían provenir del dichoso agujero

--Con cuidado, no te vayan a sacar un ojo --dijo con miedo George mirando a su hermano

--No miro nada --se lamentó Fred enderezándose

--George, Fred… por favor, soy yo… --La voz seguía saliendo de ese hoyo

-- ¿Hermione? --murmuró extrañado George… --Hermione, si eres tú aléjate --semi gritó George en el agujero, Fred se apartó, casi lo dejaba sordo, George se puso de pie y apuntó su varita al agujero

-- ¿George¿Qué vas a hacer?... Hermione murió hace mucho --murmuró sin comprender Fred

--_ Bombarda --_gritó George haciendo una gran hoyo, se arrodilló y se asomó con la punta de su varita encendida

--Chicos… ¡Me alegra verlos!

--Hermione --murmuraron los gemelos atónitos

--Ya vienen

--Te sacaremos castaña y nos iremos, algo mejor que a lo que veníamos --sonrió Fred

--No, nos podemos ir… bajen por favor

--No podemos Hermione… --esta vez era George quien sonreía

--Denme una varita, tengo que ir por… por algo importante, no puedo dejarlo aquí

--Bien, dadas las circunstancias… --dijo George cayendo de pie junto a ella

--... te ayudaremos, si en verdad eres tú --completó Fred, Hermione se abrazó a ambos, llorando

--Pero no podremos salir de aquí, la puerta está oculta y esa piedra es demasiado poderosa… --explicaba Hermione, pero no pudo terminar pues un montón de piedras salían volando después de la pequeña explosión

--Se suponía que no deberían saber que estábamos aquí George --Le reprendió Fred, George le hizo una reverencia a Hermione para que saliera, ella lo abrazó sonriente, después de que Fred intentara hacer algo con el enorme agujero que George había hecho en la pared, los tres corrieron por un largo pasillo

Hermione corría adelante, George y Fred la seguían preparados para cualquier ataque, era demasiado extraño que no hubiera nadie…

--Vamos dejen eso, nadie nos atacará… nadie se atreve a entrar aquí, solo "él" y ahora no sé donde está, desapareció hace días --murmuró Hermione mirando detenidamente las puertas… --Aquí… --murmuró con la respiración entrecortada por la emoción y la carrera que había dado, con cuidado abrió la puerta, Fred y George se quedaron en la puerta mientras Hermione entraba a una gran habitación, en medio había una cama y al lado una pequeña cunita que con gran trabajo se distinguían entre las penumbras, se acercó titubeante, escuchó un susurro de miedo, de alguien que se ocultaba bajo la cama -- ¿A… Axel? --preguntó titubeante Hermione --tranquilo, soy yo… ¿me recuerdas pequeño? --Una cabeza se asomó por un lado de la cama --George, ilumina más la habitación por favor --pidió la castaña, el pelirrojo le arrojó la varita --_Lumos_ --la punta da la varita se iluminó, un niño de algunos diez años estaba de pie frente a Hermione, la castaña no pudo evitar llorar, el pequeño pelirrojo la miraba fijamente --Axel, ven... nos iremos a casa --el niño corrió hacia la castaña y la abrazó

--Mamá --sollozó el pequeño

--Axel… vamos

--No, no podemos… no podemos dejar a Ginny aquí --dijo el niño encaminándose hacia la cama

-- ¿Ginny? --preguntó sorprendida Hermione

--Apresúrate mujer, creo que alguien se acerca, debieron haber descubierto lo del techo --apremió Fred

Hermione se apresuró acercándose al niño, que le señalaba la cunita…

-- ¡Pero…!

--No podemos dejarla aquí, son muy malos

--Bien, vamos… --Hermione tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña pelirroja que dormía en la cuna, tomó la mano del niño y salió de la habitación… ahora solo tenían un problema... ¿Cómo saldrían de esa fortaleza sin ser vistos?...

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	6. 25 de diciembre 1

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Yeee, volví jajajaja. gracias por sus reviews... **_

_**Aqui el capi... para los que esperan salir de la confusión en la que amablemente los he metido, lamento desilusionarlos, creo que se confundirán más jajajajajajajaja, pero si leen con atención quizá salgan de ese hoyo negro XD**_

* * *

Dos delicados cracks se había escuchado, dos encapuchados aparecían frente a la casa de Harry…

--Vamos Arthy corre, deben estar cerca --apremiaba Tzion corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa, Arthy miró con recelo la casa y corrió tras la chica

-- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin que se den cuenta de que nos salimos?... se suponía que no debía salir de la casa --murmuró Arthy mirando a Tzion que parecía analizar la puerta trasera de la casa

--Vamos… dejaste la ventana de tu habitación abierta --dijo Tzion trepando por una especie de escalinata envuelta en enredaderas --Al… fin --murmuró la chica poniendo un brazo en el alfeizar de la ventana --no espera… baja… baja

--Ouch --Se quejó Arthy, Tzion acababa de patearle la cabeza, viendo que la chica insistía en bajar, brincó hacia el césped -- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó sobándose la cabeza

--Esa no es tu habitación --murmuró Tzion sonrojada

Arthy miró la ventana que le señalaba la chica, se pegaron a la pared rápidamente, Remus con el torso desnudo asomaba la cabeza, creía haber escuchado algunos ruidos, después, la voz de una mujer le pedía volviera a la cama

--Claro que no lo es, la mía es aquella --Arthy señaló una ventana cerrada al final de la pared

--Entonces como rayos vamos a entrar --murmuró Tzion mirando hacia todas partes

--------------------------------------------------

Bien, no había sido nada fácil, pero ya habían salido de la fortaleza, ahora que iban hacia Hogwarts y el sol empezaba a salir, se podía ver mejor a Hermione, Fred y George aún no lo creían, Fred cargaba al niño pelirrojo y George ayudaba a Hermione a mantenerse en pie, ella llevaba a la bebé… la castaña se miraba muy delgada, pero en su mirada podía distinguirse decisión, un par de minutos después, George cargaba a Hermione, se había desmayado, así que le pasó la bebé a Fred… siguieron caminando por varias horas más, el niño había despertado, se asustó al ver que Hermione iba inconsciente, pero Fred logró tranquilizarlo, un par de minutos después, la bebé despertó y empezó a llorar, justo entonces comenzaba a nevar…

----------------------------------------------------

Los pasos de dos hombres corriendo se podían escuchar ya muy cerca, Arthy miraba alarmado como Tzion recargada contra la pared se examinaba el brazo, la túnica de la chica parecía no querer más sangre pues ésta ya goteaba y empezaba a teñir el fino césped bajo ella, debía hacer algo y pronto, ya no le importaba que Harry lo atrapara, sería extraño que alguien de 21 años le diera una tunda, pero no pensaría en eso, solo debía encontrar la forma en la que no descubrieran a Tzion y si miraban esa herida…

-----------------------------------------------------

Un rayo débil de luz se colaba por el enorme ventanal cubierto por excelsas y gruesas cortinas negras, era una habitación enorme, majestuosos muebles estaban dispuestos alrededor del circular salón, justo en medio una cama estilo barroco con algunas incrustaciones en plata, un gruñido de furia se escuchó bajo los gruesos edredones negros… alguien moriría por dejar que la luz entrara, un crack casi insonoro resonó amplificado por el silencio de la habitación, el rayo de luz desapareció tras las cortinas que se corrían cubriendo una porción de cristal no mayor a cinco centímetros, un sonido sordo se escuchó después de eso, era un cuerpo que caía sin vida a los pies de los ventanales, entre la oscuridad, los edredones cayeron de la cama uno sobre otro perfectamente ordenados, el colchón de la cama dibujó un hueco declarando que quien estaba acostado se sentaba y bajaba lentamente los pies, se escuchó un ligero chasquido de dedos y un nuevo crack le siguió, una silueta se arrodillaba y ponía rápidamente las manos sobre el piso, la cama crujió anunciando que su morador se ponía de pie, la silueta de un ser alto y de complexión delgada hizo un ademán con la mano, de nuevo un sonido sordo y la silueta arrodillada yacía a los pies de "Él"

--Miedo… eso es lo último que busco en quien me sirva --un susurro frío inundó la habitación

Volvió a chasquear los dedos, al instante alguien se arrodillaba donde antes había estado el otro servidor, "Él" hizo un débil movimiento con la cabeza, la sombra se arrastró hasta lograr juntar los dos cuerpos cubiertos por la oscuridad y desapareció…

"Él", caminó entre la oscuridad con enorme seguridad, llegó a un enorme armario mientras sus puertas se abrían mostrando su interior envuelto en sombras, "él" analizó con interés, movió ligeramente su mano izquierda y dio media vuelta mientras un par de prendas volaban hacia la cama, fue al extremo opuesto del armario, al llegar a una cajonera, se abrieron tres cajones y algunas prendas volaron a la cama, extendió una mano hacia su derecha y lo que parecían un par de zapatos levitaron hasta los pies de la cama, volvió a mover la mano y una esfera que desprendía una luz grisácea aparecía en el techo bañando el lugar en una tétrica penumbra, su cuerpo bien marcado cubierto solamente por unos bóxers cortos, se delineó lúgubremente con esos débiles rayos de luz, movió casi imperceptiblemente su dedo índice y la ropa sobre la cama voló hacia él, en un leve plop los zapatos desaparecieron… las enormes puertas que resguardaban el lugar se abrieron con un tétrico chirrido, mientras la esfera en el techo desaparecía y su luz la reemplazaban escasas antorchas, salió de la habitación con expresión altiva, destilaba elegancia por cada poro de su piel, perfectamente mezclada con el odio y poder que irradiaba, la débil luz de las antorchas hicieron brillar su cabello rojizo, movió su mano haciéndolo crecer hasta llegar a sus pies...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En un futuro no muy lejano, dos pelirrojos agotados entraban al antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts era ya solo un mito, el castillo estaba en ruinas, en cuanto pusieron los pies en los terrenos, Angelina y Katie llegaron hasta ellos, las dos ahogaron un grito al ver en brazos de George a una mujer castaña, la mirada de ambos hombres contestaron la muda pregunta de las mujeres, Fred se apresuró a pasarle a su esposa a la pequeña que lloraba en sus brazos, Katie miró a la pequeña pelirroja, no podía tener más de seis meses de edad… en silencio siguieron hasta entrar al castillo, y llevaron a Hermione y al niño que iba dormido en brazos de Fred, a la enfermería, no tardó mucho en llegar la orden en todo su esplendor, Lupin enmudeció al ver en una cama a Hermione…

-- ¿Qué significa? --murmuró el licántropo en un susurro

--No lo sabemos Remus, revisábamos el lugar cuando escuchamos una voz y nos encontramos en una celda a Hermione, después nos llevó a una habitación de donde sacamos a esos niños --explicó Fred señalando a la bebé que ahora miraba risueña todo a su alrededor, y al chiquillo pelirrojo que se sentaba en la cama y miraba detenidamente a cada persona ahí

--Hola --saludó Lupin acercándose al niño, que lo miró de forma desafiante --no temas, somos amigos --siguió Lupin

-- ¿Mi mamá está bien? --preguntó el niño mirando con preocupación a Hermione que era atendida por Cho Chang

-- No te preocupes, está agotada solamente, despertará en unos días, ya que descanse --le sonrió la oriental, el niño asintió lentamente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthy miraba detenidamente como Tzion abría la ventana de su habitación con un simple hechizo y después entraba, un par de pasos se detenían tras él, tragó saliva y bajó el pie de la escalinata, se quedó mirando la pared mientras jugaba distraído con la manga de su suéter rojo, un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar un susurro letalmente calmado

--Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato

Arthy volvió a tragar saliva, de repente sintió mariposas en el estomago, por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía nervioso por lo que pasaría, no hacía falta mirarlo, sabía que Harry estaba furioso, pero quizá no lo castigaría en la forma que había insinuado al salir de la habitación, solo estaba en el jardín y era parte de la casa, por desgracia, el chico no conocía lo suficientemente bien a su padre, pero ese día lo haría. Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la cocina, puerta que le quedaba mas cerca, al entrar le señaló una silla, el chico miró el interior de la cocina, todos estaban ahí, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, sintió que el estomago se le hacía nudo al mirar a Ron, también estaba Hermione, los dos niños, y Delta, sintió que algo pesado le caía al estomago al toparse con la mirada de Harry, que iba directo con Lupin y le susurraba algo al oído, respiró aliviado pensando que sería Remus quien lo castigaría, ya estaba acostumbrado a él, pero de nuevo su estomago resentía todo y ahora caía hasta sus pies al mirar como Harry empezaba a desabrochar su cinturón, no podía castigarlo, por muy hijo suyo que fuera la diferencia entre ellos solo era de casi cinco años, aunque Ginny se sorprendió un poco, invitó a todos a salir del lugar, quedándose solo Remus…

--El jardín no pertenece a la casa --murmuró Remus furioso

Arthy que había abierto la boca justo para asegurar lo contrario a eso, la cerró y miró al piso…

--Teníamos un trato --susurró Harry

--Yo…

--No pensé que lo romperías --interrumpió Remus, Arthy había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos

-- Era nec…

--Toda acción conlleva una reacción --dijo Harry, el chico volvía a bajar la mirada

--Y lo que has hecho, te acarreará una reacción significativa --explicó serenamente Remus, Arthy dibujó una sonrisa resignada mientras lo miraba

-- Estás consciente de que me desobedeciste, el trato era que no saldrías de la casa --siguió Harry, Arthy volvió a bajar la mirada, el moreno lo miró extrañado, cada vez que Remus hablaba el chico lo miraba y cuando él hablaba Arthy miraba al piso

--Pero no me puedes castigar así --Señaló Arthy señalando el cinto que Harry terminaba de sacar de las presillas del pantalón --no tienes edad para ser mi padre, solo eres mayor que yo por seis años, casi cinco

--Arthur¿cómo…? --barbotó molesto Remus

--Tienes razón, si no mal recuerdo nuestro trato era… que tú no saldrías de la casa y yo no diría quien eres¿cierto?

El pelirrojo levantó rápidamente la vista hacia Harry

--pero…

--el trato lo has roto tú primero --Siguió serenamente Harry

--Pero si haces eso pondrías en peligro…

-- ¡¿PONDRÍA EN PELIGRO?! --gritó Harry, en la estancia, todos dieron un brinco, Arthy miró inmediatamente al piso -- ¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO JOVENCITO! --volvió a vociferar Harry, Remus retrocedió un par de pasos y se recargó en una encimera, Arthy tragó saliva y miró a su padre -- ¿QUÉ YO PONDRÍA EN PELIGRO?, TÚ ERES QUIEN SE PONE EN PELIGRO DESOBEDECIENDO, ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE TIENES ALGO QUE HACER...

--Por favor, no grite eso --suplicó Arthy mirándolo

--Ponte de pie --ordenó seriamente Harry

Arthy resignado miró como Harry serio se le acercaba con el cinturón en la mano…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba despierta, ya no se sentía agotada pero no recordaba mucho, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir bajos sus manos una suavidad que en doce años no había sentido, no estaba acostada en piedra, como impulsada por un resorte se sentó, miró a su derecha al sentir algo sobre su mano, con la mano izquierda acarició la pelirroja cabellera de uno de los gemelos…

-- ¡Hermione! --murmuró sorprendido Fred, la castaña le sonrió mientras era abrazada por su cuñado -- ¿Ronnie también está bien? --preguntó esperanzado, Hermione se entristeció, un par de lágrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras negaba lentamente --lo lamento… yo… --sacó su varita y mandó un patronus a avisar a todos, no quería separarse de su amiga, Hermione giró la cabeza al sentir un jalón de su pijama, una que por cierto le quedaba grande, lloró al mirarla, era como la que solía usar su esposo, pero se alegró segundos después al mirar unos hermosos ojos azules, aunque, estaban bañados del brillo de la guerra

--Mamá --murmuró el niño subiendo a la cama, Hermione lo abrazó

-- ¿Cuánto dormí?

--Dos semanas --sonrió Fred

Un par de minutos después, Remus, McGonagall, Angelina, Katie que cargaba a una risueña bebé pelirroja, George, Cho y Dean se acercaban a ella, después de los respectivos abrazos y palabras de bienvenida, Lupin tomó el mando de la reunión extraoficial de la Orden del Fénix

--Hermione¿Cómo sucedió?, pensamos que habías muerto

--En ocasiones llegué a pensar que habría sido lo mejor, pero cada vez que recordaba a Axel obtenía más fuerza para seguir, sabía que saldría un día de ese maldito lugar, cuando atacaron la casa de… Harry, me atraparon, entonces yo tenía dos meses de embarazo --explicó abrazada a su hijo --desde entonces me han tenido encerrada en una oscura celda, me separaron de mi niño hace algunos meses, cinco exactamente

--Cuando llegó Ginny, me llevaron a su habitación para que la cuidara --dijo el niño acurrucado en los brazos de su madre, Hermione lo miró unos segundos, después miró a la niña que vestida con ricas ropas de seda negra jugaba divertida jalando el cuello de la túnica de Katie, la miró detenidamente, un gorro del mismo material que el elegante vestido le cubría la cabeza, pero algunos rizos rojizos lograban colarse por debajo --Katie ¿puedo? --preguntó Hermione extendiendo los brazos hacia su cuñada, ella asintió sonriendo y le dio a la niña, Hermione la sentó en sus piernas y la miró fijamente, tenía un presentimiento que le hacía desear acertar, pero al mismo tiempo equivocarse, la niña parecía acostumbrada a Axel pues en cuanto lo tuvo cerca empezó a "platicar" con él, mientras el niño jugaba con su manita, era una niña muy hermosa, con cuidado le quitó el gorrito descubriendo una cabeza atiborrada por lindos rizos rojizos perfectamente arreglados, estaban recién cortados, la piel de la pequeña era rosada y suave, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados que transmitían paz e inocencia --Remus --murmuró Hermione con la vista fija en la niña, el licántropo se acercó, ella giró con cuidado a la niña que hizo un mohín al no tener la mano de Axel, el niño le extendió de nuevo su mano antes de que llorara, Hermione se puso de pie con cuidado y le acercó a la bebé, lo que llamó la atención de Remus fueron justo esos ojos dorados, la tomó en sus brazos y la miró más detenidamente, al mirar un brillo débil al cuello de la niña, metió la mano al vestido y sacó una fina cadena de plata con un pequeño dije de corazón, tuvo que sentarse en la cama al leerlo…

--Tzion Ginevra…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Navidá!

Una vocecita aguda resonó en la habitación, Delta se sentó sonriente en su cama, el pequeño pelirrojo subió de un brinco a la cama de Arthy y le quitó el edredón de la cara

-- ¡Es navidá! --Volvió a gritar Jimmy sentado sobre Arthy, el chico abrió los ojos, al mirar a un par de milímetros la cara del pequeño, se asustó y se sentó, logrando sin querer que el niño saliera volando fuera de la cama con tal fuerza que se dio contra la esquina del marco de la puerta

-- ¡Hermano! --Gritó Delta al mirar como el pequeño se desmayaba con un chorro de sangre saliéndole de lo que pudo ver al acercarse era una gran cortada en la cabeza

Arthy muy pálido y con una mano en la cabeza salió corriendo del cuarto

-- ¡Ma… señora Potter! --algo agitado el pelirrojo llegó a la cocina, Ginny sonriendo lo miró

-- ¡Estás sangrando¿te golpeaste? --preguntó asustado Harry acercándose

-- ¿Sangre? --preguntó extrañado Arthy mientras se miraba la mano que llevaba en la cabeza -- ¡Oh!, sí, digo no, digo… --miró al techo, Harry lo imitó --me caí de la cama, ouu, señor Potter, su hijo resbaló de mi cama y se golpeó la… la cabeza, se desmayó y no me atreví a traerlo

Ginny salió corriendo de la cocina, Harry miró detenidamente a Arthy

--Siéntate --pidió Harry señalando una silla junto a él, invocó un botiquín y volvió a ver a Arthy

-- ¿No irá a ver cómo está su hijo?

--Eso voy a hacer --contestó Harry serio, lo jaló de un brazo y lo sentó en la silla -- ¿cómo te golpeaste? --preguntó el moreno examinando la cabeza de Arthy --está muy feo

--Yo no… ayy

--Lo siento¿está bien Gin? --Preguntó Harry sin despegar la vista de la herida

--Sí, no era muy grave, cuando llegué jugaba con Delta --explicó Ginny acercándose a Arthy --No se mira muy bien

--Algo se quema --comentó Harry concentrado en la curación

-- ¡Mi pastel! --gritó Ginny mientras corría al horno, Harry extrañado miraba la herida del chico

-- ¿Ya? --Preguntó Arthy al sentir que Harry solo lo miraba

--No… cierra… --murmuró Harry sorprendido

--Oh, eso… no me hace efecto la poción cicatrizante --dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado

--Gin, la herida de Jimmy… ¿cerró?

--Sí --Murmuró Ginny concentrada en algo sobre la encimera de lo que salía un humo negro

-- ¿Arthy? --el tono de Harry no era de preocupación, tampoco de molestia o sorpresa, parecía una mezcla de todos los sentimientos

--No querrás una explicación¿o sí? --Preguntó el chico mirando sus pantuflas negras

--Estás muy equivocado muchacho, quiero una muy clara explicación y no solo de esto --susurró Harry

-- ¡Hey, buenos días, feliz navidad! --Ron entraba sonriente con Jimmy en brazos

Arthy sintió que la sangre le hervía, si hubiera sido factible le habría arrebatado al niño, si con la preocupación de haberse visto de dos años desmayado y sangrando no hubiera olvidado su varita en la habitación terminaría con ese desgraciado, miró a Tzion que entraba sonriente con una caja en las manos, ella no lo dejaría matarlo, sonrió, pero no evitaría que le hiciera la vida imposible…

-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Arthy! --Tzion obligó al chico a ponerse de pie, lo abrazó y le dio la pequeña caja

-- ¿También cumples años? --Ginny dejó de tratar de arreglar el pastel que seguía emanando grandes humaredas --Igual que Jimmy --apuntó sonriente

Arthy sonrió sin saber que decir, por fortuna Delta entraba corriendo hacia él

-- ¡Hermano, feliz cumpleaños! --la rubia de un brinco se subió a las piernas de Arthy que se había vuelto a sentar

--Gracias enana --murmuró el chico abrazándola

-- ¡Hermano, tienes sangre! --Delta señaló asustada la frente del chico

--Aún no cierra, te llevaré a un hospital muggle… felicidades pequeño --Arthy miró como Harry abrazaba al niño y le revisaba la cabeza --anda --Harry se giró al chico y lo miró

--No es necesario --Dijo Arthy limpiándose la frente con una servilleta de papel

--Llévalo a San Mungo --Ginny se acercó a Arthy y le miró con atención la herida en la cabeza

--No, lo llevaré a un hospital muggle, en San Mungo le aplicarán poción cicatrizante y no le hace efecto, Arthy vamos

--En verdad señor Potter --Arthy miró significativamente a Harry

--Yo creo que si no lo llevan a aun hospital se va a desangrar --comentó Ron mirando al chico

-- ¡Nadie le pidió su opinión! --dijo altaneramente Arthy poniéndose de pie, al salir de la cocina golpeó a Ron justo cuando Remus entraba, Harry miró sorprendido al muchacho, con lentitud dejó a su pequeño hijo en el piso y siguió al pelirrojo

--James

Arthy se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras con la mano en el barandal

--Fuiste muy grosero

Arthy siguió mirando al frente dándole la espalda a Harry

--Vamos al hospital

--Es navidad, estará cerrado

--Eso es para emergencias, vamos, no toleraré un no, andando

Harry abrió la puerta y miró fijamente al chico, quien lentamente se giró y cabizbajo salió de la casa…

Fueron necesarias cerca de quince puntadas para lograr cerrarle la herida al chico, que ahora tenía una venda en esa parte de la cabeza, el camino de regreso del hospital, al igual que de ida, transcurría en silencio, cuando llevaban recorrido la mitad del camino, el auto se apagó, Harry extrañado miró el volante, se molestó al mirar frente a ellos una silueta envuelta en una capa negra, intentó advertirle a Arthy que no bajara pero el chico ya estaba frente al sujeto, se apresuró a ir con él, le extrañó que no lo atacara, sin embargo, cuando él llegó junto a Arthy, el sujeto lo atacó… gruñó furioso cuando Arthy lo cubría logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo

--No seas estúpido niño, deja de entrometerte en lo que aún no te importa --un susurro más frío que el hielo salió de la capucha mientras con un ligero movimiento de su mano apartaba a Arthy, con otro movimiento de su mano, la varita de Harry voló hasta el auto, soltó una carcajada gutural, Arthy se enfureció al mirar como un mechón pelirrojo salía debajo de la capucha, cuando intentaba abalanzarse sobre "Él", extrañado miró muy claramente el vaho de su respiración, el piso empezaba a cubrirse de pequeños cristales de hielo, seguido de ese frío susurro "_no se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta"_, y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, Harry se puso de pie rápidamente al mirar como el sujeto encapuchado retrocedía haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos y un débil humo platinado salía de la punta de sus dedos, al verlo distraído buscó su varita e invocó un poderoso patronus que fue hacia Arthy que gritaba incoherencias de rodillas en el piso con las manos en la cabeza, "Él" ya había desaparecido, al igual que el frío, corrió hacia Arthy y se arrodilló junto a él

--Tranquilo, ya pasó… --murmuró Harry abrazando al chico que no dejaba de temblar --tiene fiebre --murmuró preocupado, Arthy parecía en otro mundo, murmuraba cosas sin sentido, Harry lanzó un hechizo al carro y lo encogió al instante, después lo invocó y lo guardó en su pantalón, después levantó a Arthy en brazos y sin importarle que alguien lo viera, desapareció

Al llegar a su casa, Harry subió rápidamente a Arthy, seguía con una fiebre alta y no dejaba de balbucear, estaba demasiado preocupado, quizá "Él" le había lanzado alguna maldición…

El cielo empezaba a poblarse de densas y oscuras nubes, solo eran las diez de la mañana y parecía que estaba por ocultarse el sol, Harry preocupado miraba a Arthy que murmuraba algo sobre las tormentas…

A cientos de kilómetros de la casa Potter, en un tétrico bosque, golpes sordos se escuchaban por la residencia de mármol, los lacayos sin rostro caían a diestra y siniestra a los pies de "Él", estaba furioso, una oportunidad más desperdiciada y esos que se decían sus servidores no hacían más que lamer sus botas con un miedo que los petrificaba y no les dejaba siquiera lamer bien, necesitaba la maldita marioneta, pero el desgraciado tiempo se empeñaba en pasar lentamente, el lejano ruido de un trueno que anunciaba tormenta le hizo perdonar la vida de la sombra sin voluntad que pasaba junto a él con la vista en el piso, giró en la próxima esquina a la izquierda, no toleraría un error más, no uno que le provocara la derrota tan absurdamente, debía encontrar la forma de controlar a su conveniencia a los dementores, si el insignificante de Voldemort lo había hecho, él podría, pero una duda acababa de asaltarle, se detuvo con una mano en la perilla de las enormes puertas de la biblioteca¿Por qué cada vez que estaba cerca del muchacho Potter, llegaban los únicos seres que lograban descontrolarlo?... abrió la puerta y entró a la tétrica biblioteca, las puertas se cerraron en silencio tras él, bajo la capucha sonrió… esa era un extraño acertijo que descifraría ese mismo día…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	7. 25 de diciembre 2: el asesino

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Listtoooo en este capi, se aclara un poco, jajajaja a mas de alguno le va a dar... jajaja disfruten..._**

****

* * *

****

Remus tenía ya varias horas encerrado en lo que antes fuera la oficina del director de Hogwarts, miraba detenidamente la pequeña cadena con el dije de corazón, no era… no era posible, además de que no entendía¿Por qué esa niña tenía el nombre de…?, se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana que daba al campo de quiditch, se quedó mirando detenidamente los arcos, recordó a Harry, recordó cuando con el pequeño Jimmy habían ido a visitarlo y habían jugado quiditch… respiró hondo y dio media vuelta regresando al escritorio, pero a unos pasos se detuvo y fue hacia el librero del fondo del despacho circular, por lo menos lo que él consideraba el fondo, llegó hasta él y lo miró, volvió a respirar hondo y contuvo el aire por algunos segundos, lo dejó escapar y movió un libro, dio media vuelta y fue hasta otro librero, uno más pequeño, esperó unos segundos y el librero se corrió dejando ver un pequeño agujero cuadrado en la pared, metió la mano y con una caja de caoba cubierta de polvo regresó al escritorio, se sentó en la orilla y abrió la cajita, sacó con cuidado un mechón castaño atado por una cinta roja, lo miró algunos segundos y lo dejó junto a él sobre el escritorio, comenzó a sacar otras cosas más, pudo reconocer un pequeño zapato negro, un lápiz rosa mordisqueado con un borrador en forma de corazón medio gastado, unas tijeras para zurdo, una hoja amarillenta doblada, la desdobló, un par de lágrimas le bañaron el rostro al ver un enorme edificio, con un… sacudió la cabeza, no lo había visto bien, era… un… tragó saliva, no podía ser, cerró la cajita y la guardó dentro de su túnica, y con el dibujo en la mano salió corriendo de la oficina, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se enfiló a la enfermería, ignoró a Fred que le preguntaba algo sobre misiones, después se topó con Angelina que le decía algo sobre pañales pero la esquivó y siguió corriendo, hasta que diez minutos después y con la respiración entrecortada llegó a la enfermería y fue hasta la cama de Hermione…

-- ¿Remus? --preguntó la castaña extrañada, Remus más pálido le tendió el trozo de pergamino --cariño, lleva a Ginny para que tía Katie le de leche, por favor --pidió Hermione mirando al niño que tenía junto a ella, el pequeño asintió y sin trabajo tomó a la bebé en sus brazos y salió de la enfermería

--Di… dime que ves

Hermione miró a Remus, después miró el pergamino en su mano y lo giró…

--Pues… aquí dice… --Hermione entrecerró los ojos para tratar de leer el encabezado --parece que dice Hogwarts --sonrió, Remus asintió --y… ¿thestrals? --inquirió incrédula, Remus tragó saliva y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama --pero Remus, este dibujo…

--Me lo dio mi hija un día antes de que… de que Tonks la llevara a América, por… no recuerdo bien la razón, solo sé que debía estar oculta, ese día… --las lagrimas bañaban el rostro de Remus --la traje aquí porque, ella me dijo que quería conocer el colegio, jugó mucho en el jardín, por la tarde dibujó en mi escritorio mientras, discutía con Tonks abajo, ella no quería irse…

-- ¿Tienes una hija… tienes…una…? --murmuró Hermione sorprendida, pero entonces sintió un flechazo de luz -- Tzion… --susurró como si hubiera recordado algo olvidado de años atrás, pero sacudió la cabeza, ese nombre era el de la pequeña -- ¿Qué edad tenía Remus?

--Tenía tres años… --contestó Remus respirando hondo

--Imposible que una niña de esa edad esté consciente de la muerte

--Eso mismo digo yo, pero… además… debió haber visto morir a alguien, y eso no lo creo posible…

--Quizá escuchó hablar de ellos

--Quizá Hermione --Remus sacó la caja de caoba y la volvió a abrir, esta vez sacó un pequeño pañalero manga larga de un rosa triste --le encantaba --sonrió melancólico, Hermione miraba en silencio --sabes Hermione… ella me dio este peluche --dijo Remus mostrándole un ciervo con media cornamenta rota, lo aplastó y el juguete chilló --me dijo que me cuidaría… --se interrumpió mientras dejaba en la cama la caja y sacaba una fotografía, se puso violentamente de pie derribando la silla

--Remus…

Remus se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, bajó la fotografía para que ambos pudieran verla, Hermione abrió ojos y boca sorprendida... en ella, Remus y Tonks más jóvenes sonreían y saludaban alegres, Tonks parecía querer escapar del abrazo de Remus, pero él la jalaba y ambos reían, en el brazo izquierdo de Remus estaba una risueña niña de no más de tres años, llevaba el cabello castaño claro al hombro y reía, con cada movimiento de Remus el cabello de la niña cambiaba a turquesa y volvía al castaño, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados que parecían cambiar al morado, al fondo estaba un pino de navidad, pero lo que más llamó la atención tanto de Remus como de Hermione, fue el pequeño brillo del cuello de la niña, algo en forma de corazón…

--Se lo di esa navidad que pasamos en casa de Harry, la ultima que pasamos con ellos --comentó Remus señalando el brillo --es… es la misma cadena que tiene la bebé

--pero Remus… ¿Qué significa? --inquirió mirando fijamente a su antiguo profesor, la misma mirada de cuando era una estudiante muy curiosa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que Harry se había encerrado con Arthy, y no dejaba entrar a nadie, algo demasiado extraño como para tratarse de solo el ahijado de Remus y agregando que ni siquiera el supuesto padrino podía entrar, demás está decir que todos estaban asustados, incluso, Remus tenía abrazada fuertemente a Ginny, pues ésta estaba muy pálida con una ligera sombra verde, Hermione miraba detenidamente la puerta de la habitación, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, Tzion y Delta habían salido a comprar lo que faltaba para el festejo de ese día y Ron… él se había desaparecido sin hacer ruido, cuando Ginny corrió hacia el baño y Tonks se acercaba corriendo con su hija llorando en brazos, murmuraba algo y volvía a correr, una sonrisa discreta se asomó en el rostro de Hermione, era clara la desesperación de Remus, parecía debatirse internamente entre llevar a su hija resfriada al sanador o quedarse a ver a Arthy, ella sabía que Remus no conocía a ese chico, lo había notado fácilmente… al tercer grito de Tonks, Remus miró a Hermione, ella asintió lentamente, miró a la puerta mientras Remus corría tras Tonks, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el nombre de la niña, aunque podía imaginar la razón, así como que Harry cuidara celosamente a ese chico y que se pareciera tanto a él, dio un brinco y sintió que el corazón le escapaba por la garganta al escuchar el grito de Arthy, pensó en todas las pistas que esos tres chicos habían dejado escapar, pero la hermana rubia del muchacho la desconcertaba, fue hasta el final del pasillo y miró el nevado paisaje, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse a unos metros de ella, cuando estaba por girarse un pequeño brillo tras un árbol la hizo volver a ver al patio logrando ver la punta de una capa blanca que ondeaba antes de desaparecer

-- ¿Hermione?

-- ¡Ginny! Yo… ¡por merlín, te ves fatal!, ve a descansar un poco

--No puedo Hermione, me preocupa que Harry se haya encerrado con Arthy

--Aprovecha que Jimmy duerme y descansa un poco, yo te avisaré si pasa algo… anda

Ginny asintió y fue a su habitación, Hermione esperó a que entrara antes de salir corriendo hacia el patio trasero, donde con la varita en ristre se acercó al árbol, donde solo se encontró con un par de huellas de zapatos de tacón, claramente de mujer y la leve marca de una capa al tocar la nieve, además de, la perfecta vista hacia la habitación de Arthy, donde a través de las cortinas cerradas podía ver la silueta de Harry pasearse de un lado a otro, respiró hondo y decidió regresar a la casa, pero un pequeño brillo a sus pies la detuvo, removió un poco la nieve con un pie y se agachó, haciéndose con una pequeña botella plateada con algunas runas grabadas, pero… pero ella entendía perfectamente las runas y eso, eso no lo entendía…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas siguieron pasando y Remus le tomaba más cariño a la pequeña pelirroja, Hermione había insistido que no podía ser la misma cadena, pero él sabía que sí era, por la tarde, cerca de la hora de cenar, cuando caminaba hacia la habitación de la pequeña para acostarla, sintió ganas de asegurar lo que él ya sabía, y aprovechando que la medalla salía del vestido de la niña, giró el dije donde había unas palabras grabadas… "_Para mi princesa…, con todo mi amor Remus", _abrazó a la niña con más fuerza, inexplicablemente era la misma cadena…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba sentada en la estancia con un gran libro de runas en una mano y en la otra el pequeño frasco que había encontrado, cuando Delta y Tzion entraban cargadas de paquetes, reían alegres, saludaron a Hermione y siguieron a la cocina, un par de segundos después, Tzion regresó con Hermione, se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas la miró

-- ¿Ocurre algo?, soy buena en runas, si gusta le puedo ayudar --comentó la chica mirando el libro que tenía Hermione, la castaña levantó la vista de su libro y miró a Tzion

--Linda medalla --comentó Hermione señalando una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de corazón

--Me la regalaron --dijo la chica metiendo de nuevo la medalla a su blusa, Hermione sonrió y se acercó a ella

--Encontré esto tirado en el patio, creo que son runas --dijo Hermione tendiéndole el frasco, Tzion lo tomó extrañada, parecía que tenía liquido adentro

--No… no son runas, no entiendo nada --murmuró Tzion girando en el frasco entre sus dedos

--Si, yo tampoco --dijo Hermione confundida

--Oye Tzion, creo que compramos demasiados dulces --Delta salía de la cocina con una sonrisa, se acercó extrañada a las mujeres, Hermione sonrió internamente, ahora conocía el nombre de esa chica, ahora solo le faltaba confirmar sus sospechas -- ¿Qué hacen¿Qué ven? --preguntó curiosa la niña mirando el frasco

--Lo encontró la señora Weasley --aclaró Tzion sin dejar de ver el frasco y sin haberse dado cuenta de que Delta había dicho su nombre

--Oh… ¿y puedo verlo?

Tzion se alzó de hombros y le dio el frasco a la niña

--Feliz cumpleaños… no dejes que nada te perturbe, si necesitas algo, llámame y siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaremos juntos sin importar lo que pase, bebe un poco cuando sientas que la oscuridad llega, cuando el miedo te domina… no es alcohol… --Delta leía girando lentamente la botella, ante la estupefacta mirada de Tzion y Hermione --jajaja, hay una carita chistosa --sonrió Delta señalando un dibujo que ninguna encontró forma de cara --eso no siempre te ayudará, deja las puertas falsas, eso solo lo repetirá, cuídate… siempre tuya… princesa guerrera… ¿Princesa guerrera? --repitió Delta extrañada -- ¿alguna novia de mi hermano? --murmuró interesada --no sabía que podían mandarle regalos --Agregó pensativa, Tzion tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba muy seria

-- ¿Có… cómo… pudiste? --tartamudeó Hermione

-- ¿Cómo pudiste leerlo? --se adelantó Tzion

Delta las miró incomoda, se alzó de hombros sin soltar la botella

-- ¿Cómo sabes que es para Arthy? --inquirió ahora Hermione

-- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? --preguntó Delta --para darle su regalo

--No logro que despierte, veré si puedo hacer que coma algo, tiene pesadillas --Harry se frotaba el cuello con cansancio

--Mi hermano ¿Está mal? --Delta se acercó corriendo a Harry que se congeló en las escaleras, la niña no esperó respuesta y subió corriendo las escaleras, Tzion la siguió

-- ¿Qué tiene Arthy, qué le pasó? --preguntó inquieta Tzion, afuera de la habitación pues Delta había cerrado y no podía abrir

-- ¿No abre?

--Señor Potter por favor, dígame que le pasó a Arthy

--Cuando volvíamos del hospital nos atacó… el sujeto del que hablan --Empezó explicando Harry, Tzion perdió el color y se recargó contra la pared --pero después aparecieron dementores, pero no los pude ver, él sujeto se puso muy nervioso, y Arthy cayó en una especie de pesadilla

Cuando Harry terminó de contar, Tzion se lanzó contra la puerta gritándole a Delta que le abriera, cuando la chica estaba por sacar su varita y explotar la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y un rayo casi plateado salía…

-- ¡Usted… no… hizo… nada… por… ayudarlo… usted… maldito sea… mil veces maldito… usted… no ayudó a mi hermano…--Delta lloraba amargamente y golpeaba con toda su fuerza a Harry, él estaba petrificado, no podía moverse, le sorprendía, demasiado, debía admitir, la actitud de esa niña -- él no soporta… a… los… dementores --Delta seguía, llorando, reclamando y golpeando a Harry, Tzion intentó tranquilizarla pero salió volando hacia la habitación --no… lo… ayudó… cómo dejó… --la niña empezaba a respirar rápido, ella sabía que sus pulmones no resistían la presión, pero su hermano estaba muriendo, y sin él, ella no podía seguir --el miedo… él miró… como… mataban a mis papás… él lo miró y los… dementores… --era muy pequeña, y no podía seguir con eso, ella sabía que su hermano había visto la muerte de sus padres, y que lo revivía cada vez que un dementor se acercaba, pero Harry no lo sabía, se quedó en estado de shock al escucharla --... mi hermano… el miedo… el… --dejó de golpearlo y recordó lo que acababa de leer, con un atisbo de esperanza corrió de nuevo a la habitación, Hermione lloró, no pudo evitarlo, la forma en la que se había quedado Harry, le ayudó a confirmar de una vez por todas sus dudas, no sabía como había pasado pero era verdad… abrazó a su amigo y lentamente entraron a la habitación donde Delta maldecía con palabras poco ortodoxas mientras intentaba abrir desesperadamente esa botella… --bebe cuando la oscuridad llega, cuando el miedo te domina… por favor --murmuró llorando, agotada --te necesita, mi hermano te necesita, ábrete --se escuchó un clic y la tapa de la botella desapareció -- ¡ayúdeme! --gritó la niña mirando a Harry -- ¡Ayúdeme a que beba! --Harry asintió un poco shockeado pero se acercó a la niña y levantó la cabeza de Arthy

--Pero… ¿y si es peligroso? --preguntó Hermione en un susurro

--De cualquier forma morirá --dijo sombríamente Delta y depositó un pequeño trago de ese liquido dorado, Harry ayudó al chico a beber… pero no pasó nada, salvo que la tapa de la botella volvió a aparecer --usted… si hubiera ayudado a mi hermano --reclamó Delta de nuevo furiosa --es un maldito desgra…

--Te lavaré esa boca con jabón… --La niña bajó la mirada emocionada

--Hermano --abrazó a Arthy que sonreía con mejor color --hermano¿estás bien?

--Sí… por cierto¿Qué fueron esas maldiciones, jovencita? --Preguntó serio el muchacho mientras se sentaba --le diré a tío Remus

-- ¡No!... fueron por ti

-- ¿Por mí?... eso no es un buen pretexto, estás… castigada

--No es justo, le diré a tío Remus que no te crea --La niña bajó de la cama y de brazos cruzados fue a la puerta --te mandaron eso --agregó la niña señalando junto al chico antes de salir, Arthy leyó con atención la botella

-- ¿Princesa… guerrera? --preguntó extrañado

--Salgan… --ordenó serio Harry, Arthy lo miró pensando en si había desobedecido de nuevo, Hermione y Tzion se miraron y terminaron saliendo, Harry acercó una silla a la cama de Arthy se sentó mirándolo a los ojos… --mírame --pidió al ver que el chico desviaba la vista -- ¿viste cuando nos mataban? --Arthy perdió el color que había recuperado --Contéstame James

--Sí…

-- ¿Sabes hacer un patronus? --El chico volvió a desviar la mirada mientras asentía lentamente, Harry le tomó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo --muéstrame

--pero…

--Muéstrame, sé que traes varita…

Arthy se destapó y puso los pies sobre el piso, abrió el cajón junto a su cama y sacó su varita…miró a Harry, él asintió y cerrando los ojos invocó el hechizo que le pedía, un hermoso e imponente tigre siberiano como de plata se paseaba reconociendo el lugar…

--Es… --Harry se interrumpió, sintió que se le contraía el corazón, esa… esa era la misma imagen que tenía grabada la cigarrera del chico, también era… su forma animaga

--Pero cuando se me acerca un dementor no puedo hacerlo, cualquier recuerdo feliz se esfuma y lo remplaza…

--Tranquilo, está bien… practicaremos eso --Harry le dio un abrazo y le sonrió… --ahora descansa, más tarde festejaremos…

Arthy se quedó en su cama pensando en la identidad de la princesa guerrera, él no conocía a nadie con ese mote, además, ella parecía saber mucho sobre él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Montañas con cientos de libros se alzaban por el piso de tan excelsa biblioteca, "él", parecía volar por el lugar, tomando libros con un delicado movimiento de su mano de las estanterías más altas, gruñía y lo arrojaba al piso, no encontraba lo que necesitaba y casi agotaba… justo cuando iba a arrojar ese libro lo encontró…

--Un poder puro nacerá de aquel que fue marcado por el señor oscuro como su igual, en su andar reunirá tres veces el poder, el destino se los dará tres veces… tres veces el signo más poderoso le marcará con el poder suficiente para destruir al mal… --leyó en un susurro sombrío --la profecía de mi destrucción, la maldita profecía que no puedo desaparecer, un poder puro del marcado por el señor oscuro, ahora pienso que no debí dejar que Voldemort lo marcara, habría sido más fácil matar a ese maldito, aunque si lo hubiera matado… --emitió un carcajada gutural que espantó a algunas aves de los alrededores --todo tenía que pasar así, pero no puede ser tan difícil deshacerme de una chiquilla de unos días de nacida, Harry Potter… --respiró y siguió leyendo --_El mal surgirá de aquel que fue marcado como igual de la oscuridad, traerá al mundo solo destrucción, nacido como el salvador crecerá rodeado de amor pero con solo desesperanza en su corazón, causada por sí, la maldad lo llevará…_ … Y aquí aparezco yo, todo muy bien, nací el día del salvador, jajajaja, salvador, muggles idiotas… también nací del que fue marcado por la oscuridad como igual, si he traído solo destrucción al mundo, pues también me dieron amor, aunque, a ella le dieron más, siempre ella, por ser la más pequeña, lo que sigo sin entender es la última frase --murmuró pensativo "él" paseándose por la biblioteca con el libro en las manos --a ver… mi apocalipsis, se supone que reúne el poder tres veces, 7... 7... 7..., nació un siete de julio, el tercer siete era la séptima hija de una familia en la que generaciones solo tuvieron varones… sí eso… ¡pero no¡yo sé que no es así!, esa maldita plaga sigue molestándome, --gritó furioso deseando matar a alguien, por desgracia estaba solo --bla, bla, bla --volvió con la lectura del libro --tendrá poder suficiente, dominará el miedo de los débiles de coraz… ¿miedo? --esa niñata, no sé como se las arregló, seguro que es ella la que me manda a esas malditas cosas cada vez que estoy por lograr algo y evitarme muchos problemas… --estaba furioso y empezaba a darle calor, se quitó la capucha quedando con una delgada, pero elegante camisa negra y pantalón negro, estaba descalzo, movió ligeramente la mano izquierda y su cabello se acortó hasta llegarle al hombro, dio media vuelta y se quitó las gafas, mientras se frotaba los ojos como cuando era pequeño, fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al finalizar la habitación… una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro al ver su reflejo --sigo pareciéndome horrores… siempre el cabello --murmuró, movió la mano izquierda y su cabello cambió al negro unos segundos, después volvió al rojizo --y sigo sin poder cambiarle el color… --siguió contemplando la imagen que el espejo le regresaba, un hombre alto y muy apuesto, de veintiséis años, con aire místico que le proporcionaba el color negro, su cabello a los hombros de un lindo rojo fuego, totalmente liso y perfecto, en sus manos unas gafas rectangulares, en la mano izquierda un anillo, los mismos ojos que su padre, con la única diferencia de que estas esmeraldas siempre estuvieron sombrías…

* * *

**_Yaaa... las dudas aclaradas jajaja bueno, una de ellas al menos XD, besos SION-ALLEGRA  
_**

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	8. ¿y el puum?

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….sé que hay muchas dudas y me temo que este capi deja mas XD… pero una cosa, MANDEN SUS TEORÍAS al apartado postal numero 18456841, casi esquina con urano, no ya, al que adivine le resolveré cualquier duda que tenga XD… hay una palabra clave en todo esto, si saben observar y recuerdan lo pasado podrán dar con ella…_**

* * *

La sombra del tiempo y de un sufrimiento grande a corta edad se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven que caminaba ensimismada por las calles de Londres, la noche del 25 de diciembre siempre le había dado una ilusión enorme, por lo menos hasta que tenía once años, miró el cielo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer ese camino desde sus hermosos ojos verdes hasta perderse en su túnica blanca, un recorrido tan bien conocido desde hacía tanto tiempo, que no se molestaba en secarlas, solo así podía continuar, sin guardar nada, eso ella lo sabía muy bien, su capa blanca ondeaba con la débil brisa de esa noche tan perfecta, su cabello casi tan blanco como su vestimenta casi tocaba sus pies mientras ella miraba el cielo, llevaba maquillaje natural que le hacía resaltar su facciones aún algo infantiles, los finos tacones de sus botas resonaban detenidamente en su cabeza, respiró hondo y con una pañuelo se limpió la cara mientras miraba al frente, siguió caminando por horas, sin ser consciente del cansancio que debía tener, cuando el sol se asomaba ella se cubrió con su capucha y siguió andando por algunas horas más hasta que a medio día llegó a una abandonada casa en una colina, respiró hondo un par de veces y se enfiló a la casa de los gritos, sintió un escalofrío cuando pisó la puerta y ésta crujió, miró las escaleras y volvió a llorar, con lentitud las subió y fue a una habitación, a la misma en la que se quedaba desde que había llegado, se quitó la capa y después la túnica, en ropa interior fue hacia la cama y se sentó, tomó de una mesita maltrecha que tenía a la derecha, una fotografía… llorando pasó un dedo por el trozo de papel 

--Princesa guerrera… --murmuró mirando el borrón de lo que debía ser la fotografía, parecía que algo había corrido la imagen, era una mezcla de colores primarios, regresó el papel a la mesita y se recostó… al instante se quedó dormida, sus 21 años tan mal llevados la hacían sentirse de 100…

------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Arthy! --gritaba Ginny desde las escaleras -- ¡Arthy baja!

Un par de atropellados pasos se escucharon en el piso superior, unos segundos después un pelirrojo se asomaba sonriente desde arriba y empezaba a bajar

--Oye… vamos a llevar a Delta a comprar sus útiles y de paso los tuyos y los de tu amiga, que por cierto debe decirnos el nombre no puede estar así siempre, para que puedan ir a Hogwarts… no me interrumpas --agregó al mirar la intención del chico --y tampoco hay peros, Remus ya decidió eso… pero es que después tenemos una aburrida reunión de trabajo de Harry y Remus y Tonks tienen que ir, entonces como Jimmy ha estado resfriado y con esta nieve no lo podemos llevar… --la cara de Arthy era indescifrable, los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas mientras negaba asustado, se detuvo a mitad de la escalera -- tú y tu amiga¿podrían cuidar a Jimmy y a la pequeña de Remus, por favor?... gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes, en la puerta del refrigerador pegué instrucciones y demás que podrían necesitar --dijo la pelirroja y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo salió casi corriendo de la casa, Arthy por su parte, estaba estático, parecía que aún no comprendía lo que le habían pedido, se escuchó como el auto encendía y se alejaba…

-- ¿Y mamá? --una vocecita lo sacó de su sopor, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo miró a su izquierda, abrió los ojos anormalmente y de un brinco se subió al barandal de la escalera…

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó segundos después y Tzion bajaba corriendo las escaleras

-- ¿Estás bien? --la chica se apresuró a llegar hasta Arthy que se había ido hacia atrás desde cerca de dos metros y había caído sobre la mesita del teléfono

--Mamá dice que no debo subí al barandaranal de la escaa… escalera --comentó interesado el pequeño Jimmy mirando junto a Tzion la extraña posición en la que estaba Arthy --ya sabo porque… ¿duele? --Tzion miró al niño intentando averiguar lo que había dicho con barandara… bran… ba… antes de la escalera

-- ¡¿Te caíste del barandal?!

Arthy solo se quejó, Tzion hizo una mueca de dolor e intentó poner la pierna derecha del chico en una posición más cómoda que esos anormales 45 grados hacia fuera, Arthy volvió a quejarse pero la miró agradecido cuando terminó, Tzion dio un brinco al escuchar un estridente llanto arriba…

-- Quiero a mi mami --murmuró Jimmy haciendo un mohín a punto de echarse a llorar, Arthy lo miró y el niño se sentó en el piso, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a llorar

Los dos adolescentes se miraron aterrados mientras los dos niños lloraban a todo pulmón, Jimmy tosió con tanto llanto y pocos segundos después vomitó algo con apariencia horrible que por poco hace vomitar a Tzion, cuando el pequeño sacó todo lo que tenía, siguió llorando pero ahora con más ganas…

--No… están… salieron… por… toda la… tarde --explicó con trabajo Arthy mientras Tzion lo ayudaba a sentarse --gracias… Ginny dijo que cuidáramos a la hija de Remus y a… mí

-- ¡No pueden!... ¡No! --gritó Tzion mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco, Arthy enarcó una ceja --el… el… ¡el pum! --la chica hizo una excelente imitación con sus manos de una bomba explotando, Arthy la miró y sonrió -- ¡no te rías que es serio!

--Tú puedes cuidar al niño y yo a la niña… por cierto Tzion, creo que quieren saber tu nombre¿Por qué no se los has dicho?

--Eh… pues… yo… no… yo… no creí que les interesara y además se suponía que yo no debía mantener contacto con ellos y…

--Espera un momento… --la interrumpió Arthy, hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de una cosa bastante interesante -- ¿cómo conoces mi misión, por qué te aterró cuidar a la hija de Remus, por qué no debías mantener contacto con ellos, quién eres, de dónde apareciste, por qué sabes tanto sobre mí?

Tzion se puso más que nerviosa ante la mirada de Arthy, le dio la espalda, tomó al pequeño Jimmy en sus brazos y sin importarle llenarse de vomito lo abrazó y corrió hacia las escaleras, Arthy decidido la siguió, después de que calmara a la pequeña… a… ¿Por qué tampoco sabía el nombre de esa niña, y por qué no sabía que Remus tenía una hija si era de su edad?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía miedo, un miedo indescriptible, el tacón de uno de sus zapatos se rompió completamente y cayó a la tierra, su ropa se ensució, la regañarían, su inocente mirada de 11 años volteó hacia atrás, ella había insistido en usar tacones, no sabía pero quería usarlos, se le miraban tan bien a la novia de su hermano que había insistido y la habían dejado con la advertencia de que no ensuciara su vestido nuevo, uno muy lindo, era completamente blanco y el sábado en el colegio podía olvidar el uniforme, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado al bosque prohibido, se había perdido y después de algunos minutos se encontraba con un sujeto muy alto, vestía de negro y la capucha le cubría la cabeza, él gritaba la maldición asesina y frente a ella un unicornio caía, le había dado miedo y empezado a correr… con terror miró al sujeto acercarse, su hermano desde atrás había lanzado un hechizo y el monstruo retrocedía, después todo pasaba demasiado rápido… su hermano gritaba y maldecía con furia y el sujeto desaparecía con un grito parecido...

La misma niña pero con 10 años más se sentaba agitada en la cama, su cara reflejaba miedo y respiraba irregularmente, cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, solo había sido otro sueño…

--De nuevo… ya no quiero seguir mirándolo, ya no… --se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró amargamente --te necesito, ha sido demasiado… vuelve a mí por favor --sollozó mirando el papel con un borrón de tintas de colores que tenía en la mesita de la derecha, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta donde había colgado su túnica, con lentitud se la puso y doblando sobre su brazo la capa salió de la habitación, caminó pensativa por hogsmade, la tranquilizaba escuchar las voces del aún habitado pueblo, temía algo y no podía seguir sola…

---------------------------------------------------------

Por fin se habían terminado los llantos, Tzion se había perdido en el piso superior con Jimmy, y Arthy miraba pensativo a la hija de Remus que jugaba a sus pies mientras supuestamente él miraba televisión…

--Pequeña… ¿cómo te llamas?

La niña dejó los bloques de madera que apilaba y miró al pelirrojo

--Ddzion

-- ¿Ddzion? --preguntó incrédulo, era un nombre muy extraño

-- ¡No! --refutó la niña molesta -- ¡Ddzion!

-- ¿Tzion? --preguntó Arthy esperando que le dijera que no, sintió que el estomago le caía hasta los pies al ver que la niña asentía sonriente y seguía con los bloques

--Prepararé chocolate caliente¿quieren? --preguntó Tzion mientras pasaba hacia la cocina, los dos asintieron

--Tzion --dijo en un susurro, la niña lo miró --no te muevas¿vale?, ahora vuelvo --Arthy fue hacia la cocina al ver que la pequeña asentía --Lupin --siseó Arthy recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, Tzion miró por inercia, intentó argumentar pero el grito de la niña desde la sala lo evitó…

-- ¡Athy, Athy!

Los dos chicos corrieron al escucharla aterrada

-- ¿Qué pasa pequeña, por qué…? --Arthy dejó inconclusa la frase al ver a su yo pasado caminar por el barandal de la escalera en la parte más alta, Tzion corrió hacia las escaleras, llegó arriba y corrió hacia el niño, se congeló a la mitad del camino que la separaban de Jimmy, el niño resbalaba y caía, Arthy miró aterrado el pequeño cuerpo que caía y caía… ¡se estrellaría contra el piso!, Tzion estaba congelada y no había nadie más que pudiera hacer algo¿y si ponía un sofá?, podría caer en la parte de madera, rebotar y además de todo no alcanzaría a ponerlo a tiempo, tragó saliva, si el niño moría, él también moriría, todo cambiaría, su misión fracasaría, "él" triunfaría y… cerró los ojos y se lanzó justo en el momento en el que el niño estaba cerca del piso, sintió un dolor enorme en la espalda, intentó ahogar un grito pero no pudo, esperó con los ojos cerrados que sus órganos empezaran contraerse y todo por fin terminara…

-- ¡Otra vez!

Esa voz lo hizo abrir los ojos, giró la cabeza hacia su espalda, Jimmy estaba sentado sobre él y aplaudía emocionado

-- ¿Y la implosión? --se preguntó incrédulo

--No… no pasó nada… se equivocó --Tzion llegaba junto a Arthy y bajaba a Jimmy

--Eso veo… --murmuró Arthy tratando de sentarse, estaba demasiado adolorido -- ¡James Arthur Potter! --Jimmy miró sorprendido a Arthy, el chico se puso de pie, tomó la mano del niño y lo guió hacia un sofá --no… puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, sabes que no puedes, tu madre no te lo permite… pudiste haberte matado --lo reprendió realmente molesto, se sentó y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, tomó la mano del niño y lo llevó a un rincón --te quedarás aquí James, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste, le diré a tu madre cuando venga --dijo Arthy dejando al niño mirando hacia la pared, pero el pequeño se giró de un brinco y abrazando las piernas del chico imploró…

-- ¡no, pod favod, no digas mamá! --empezó a sollozar --no vuevo a hacé

--James --Arthy levantó al niño y lo devolvió al rincón --quédate ahí --dio media vuelta y llevó a la pequeña Tzion a los bloques

La chica miró con recelo a Arthy, se miraba molesto, no se atrevió a sentarse junto a él y prefirió regresar a su habitación…

-- ¡Athy… ya me cansé! --gritó por vigésima vez Jimmy en esos dos minutos, el chico volvió a ignorarlo y siguió con los bloques de madera -- Athy… tengo hambre… Athy, quiero hacé pipí

--James… no seas mentiroso --dijo Arthy mirando al niño que hacía un extraño baile mientras se agarraba con fuerza la entrepierna

--Me va a ganar --murmuró apesadumbrado el niño

--Ve al baño y regresas pronto

Jimmy asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño más cercano, unos minutos después regresaba aliviado

-- ¿Al rincón? --preguntó con una carita angelical, Arthy sonrió mientras asentía, Jimmy hizo un mohín dulce y obedeció

--Al fin terminó, que martirio --se escuchó la voz de Harry desde el recibidor, Ginny, Tonks y Remus también llegaban -- ¿Qué pasó? --Harry entraba a la estancia y miraba extrañado a su pequeño hijo en el rincón

--Pensé que estarían fuera toda la tarde --comentó Arthy

-- ¡Mira hermano! --Delta corría hacia él cargada de bolsas

--Que bien enana --sonrió Arthy mirando a su hermanita --enséñalos a… Tzion --susurró el nombre para que nadie lo escuchara, sin embargo Remus lo miró, la niña asintió y corrió hacia las escaleras

-- ¿James? --llamó Harry mientras se sentaba en un sofá, Remus se sentó en el piso junto a Arthy para jugar con su pequeña mientras las mujeres tomaban asiento algo cansadas, Arthy subió al sofá junto con Harry

-- ¿si papi? --preguntó Jimmy aún mirando el rincón

--Ven aquí --pidió Harry serio

--Athy no quiede --se excusó el niño, Arthy sonrió

--Obedece a tu padre Jimmy --dijo Arthy, Harry pudo ver como los ojos del chico se cubrían por una extraña sombra

-- ¿Por qué estabas en el rincón? --preguntó Harry cuando su hijo llegó hasta él, el niño empezó a mover el pie derecho y a observarlo con atención --James --el niño se alzó de hombros -- ¿quieres que le pregunte a Arthy? --el pequeño negó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver su pie --entonces dime porque estás castigado

--Es… que… es que…

--Arthy¿podrías decirme tú por favor? --pidió Harry viendo que no obtendría nada del niño --supongo que tú lo castigaste… espera un minuto, pero si tú no podías --abrió los ojos alarmado y miró al chico

--No pasó nada, una equivocación… y le diré lo que pasó señor Potter

-- ¡No! --gritó Jimmy

-- ¡James no seas grosero! --lo reprendió Harry

--Bueno es que, mi amiga… Deva, estaba jugando con él arriba y yo jugaba con… Tzion --murmuró señalando a la pequeña sentada en el piso --entonces bajó por chocolate caliente y le fui a ayudar, no tenía ni un minuto en la cocina, la niña empezó a gritar y…

-- ¡Nooo! --volvió a gritar Jimmy

--James Arthur --reprendió esta vez Ginny, el niño hizo un mohín y empezó a llorar en silencio, Arthy lo miró con tristeza y lo acercó hacia él en un abrazo, no podía soportar mirarlo llorar, no en esa forma, le partía el corazón

--...y Jimmy le quitaba un cubo de madera, por eso lo castigué --terminó de contar Arthy, Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Ginny sonrió

--Gracias Arthy, lo que pasa es que está acostumbrado a jugar él solo --dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su pequeño, le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza y fue hacia la cocina, Tonks levantó a su hija y la siguió, Arthy sonreía al niño que lo miraba sorprendido con una radiante sonrisa, el pequeño lo abrazó con más fuerza y corrió con su madre

-- ¿Y supongo que querrás que te crea eso? --preguntó Harry suspicaz

--No tiene otra opción señor Potter --contestó Arthy sonriéndole, se disculpó y fue a su habitación, cuando abría la puerta se topó a Tzion que salía de la habitación contigua --si te preguntan… tu nombre es Deva --dijo fríamente Arthy y entró a la habitación, la chica respiró hondo y siguió su camino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas seguían pasando y la joven envuelta en su capa blanca seguía caminando, se miraba cansada pero no podía dormir, cada vez que tenía una pesadilla pasaba algo malo y a ella solo una cosa mala podría pasarle ahora, no tenía nada más… sonrió internamente, solo necesitaba pasar este bosque. Al salir, se bajó la capucha y se envolvió en la capa, había comenzado a nevar; después de caminar por media hora más llegó a una cueva oscura y entró, encendió una luz con su varita pudiendo ver un poco mejor el camino rocoso, tuvo que esquivar algunas estalactitas de hielo y otras de roca, quince minutos después se topó con una puerta, pasó su varita por cada rincón y fisura de la piedra mientras murmuraba en una lengua muerta, se escucharon una serie de clics, cerrojos corriéndose y con un sonido sordo la puerta se movió un par de milímetros, ella sonrió y la empujó con delicadeza… dio un par de pasos e hizo el mismo ritual anterior para que quedara sellada, miró el lugar y pudo relajarse, todo estaba igual, se parecía enormemente a la sala común de grifindor, solo le faltaba la enorme chimenea que sustituyera ese hechizo de calefacción …

-- ¿Llegaste?

Sonrió al escuchar desde el fondo de la cueva esa dulce voz, era obvio que había llegado, solo ella podía abrir la puerta, o eso rogaba…

--No, he venido a matarte --contestó fingiendo una voz ronca

Una niña de diez años, de cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, de la cual caían rizos hasta sus hombros, salía corriendo y miraba aterrada el lugar, lloraba desconsoladamente

--Espera, espera… era un broma, cariño, solo yo puedo abrir esa puerta, no llores --tiró la capa que intentaba doblar y corrió hacia la niña a abrazarla

--Pero… --la pequeña la abrazó con fuerza

--Tranquila, está bien… perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer --trató de consolarla acariciándole el cabello con cariño

--P-pro… prométemelo tía --pidió la niña en un sollozo, levantó la cara hacia la mujer que le sonreía con cariño

--Te lo prometo Gin…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes, Jimmy demostró una devoción por Arthy, mientras éste ignoraba por completo a Tzion, el 20 de enero llegó muy rápido y los chicos partían rumbo a Hogwarts, Arthy se había negado pero nada que dijera podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Remus y mucho menos a Harry, lo peor para el chico fue enterarse que Ron sustituiría a la profesora de vuelo, no era que él fuera a tomar esa clase, pero el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca y peor aún, cerca de su hermanita… tampoco le agradaba que Severus Snape diera clases, había escuchado anécdotas de sus tíos Fred y George, y Remus estaría ahí para vigilarlo, le daría DCAO, como si él necesitara ese tipo de clases, por lo menos sabría que el asesino está vigilado… al llegar al magnifico castillo, Delta se sorprendió mucho al verlo en todo su esplendor, Arthy se miraba triste y Tzion apesadumbrada, el chico seguía ignorándola, la profesora McGonagall, la directora, se inventó una buena historia sobre un intercambio cultural, Arthy no puso mucha atención de donde se suponía que eran, no le importaba, él estaba más ocupado mirando hacia la mesa de profesores; cuando la selección comenzó, miró a Delta que estaba emocionada mientras conversaba con el sombrero, la niña dio un brinco cuando el sombrero gritó grifindor, él sonrió débilmente, no quiso poner atención cuando siguió Tzion, pero no lo pudo evitar, ella quedó en ravenclaw, después, con paso lento fue hacia el banco, sintió que algo le quemaba cuando Remus le ponía el sombrero…

--_Vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí? --_preguntó sorprendido el sombrero_ --tienes una gran astucia, pero también hay venganza, eres muy valiente, pero también muy impulsivo, tienes perseverancia, pero… en tu corazón… en el fondo…_--comentaba pensativo --_ ¡por Merlín, no puede ser, no… inconcebible! --_susurró asustado, Arthy se cansaba con tanta tontería, solo quería terminar con todo -- ¡Slytherin! --gritó el sombrero después de desesperantes y eternos minutos

Remus quitó el sombrero de la cabeza del muchacho, sorprendido, en la mesa de profesores, Ron tenía la boca casi hasta el piso, McGonagall también estaba sorprendida, pero, el más sorprendido era Snape, no se miraba feliz, Arthy se levantó y fue hacia su mesa, no le interesaba una mesa, una casa, una mascota o los colores que vistiera, a él solo le interesaba que todo terminara, que no se repitiera de nuevo… darle una mejor vida a su hermana…

* * *

**Yaaa****, capi nuevo... me encanta este fic muajajajajajaja, es lo más retorcido que he escrito**

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	9. Podrá ser el mismo?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

**_Holaaaaa, yeee entramos a la recta final, casi se termina siiii, a ver... clasifiquemos mis fics... Party on!, es mi mayor voladura de cabeza (_** palabras textuales de cierta española ;D ), _**La peor traición, es lo más retorcido que he hecho, los que leen el resto de mis fics, cooperen con la causa jajajajajajajajaja, bien, más dudas aclaradas en este capi, disfrutenlo y ya saben a dejar reviews!!!**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Al día siguiente de la selección, los chicos recibieron una carta cada uno, Arthy la leyó y no se sorprendió de que Harry le dijera que no se preocupara por haber quedado en Slytherin que era una buena casa y que estaba orgulloso de él; no entendía la razón de separarlos por casa, tampoco la manía que tenían los demás alumnos de no convivir con los de Slytherin, pero tampoco le importaba, en cuanto apareció por el comedor su hermana lo abrazó feliz, él le sonrió, sabía que Delta deseaba estudiar ahí, él también lo había deseado pero ya no, ahora lo único que quería era que todo terminara. Mal desayunó y se retiró, no tenía intención de hacer amigos, mientras sus compañeros iban a sus clases, él se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, y fue a la sección prohibida… estaba cerrada, sabía que no podía pedirle a la bibliotecaria que le abriera, suspiró y salió, le daría una oportunidad a las clases mientras se le ocurría la forma de entrar a esa sección, caminó con lentitud, miró su horario, y cambió de dirección…

--Me perdí, lamento llegar tarde --murmuró Arthy en la puerta de una aula, Lupin le sonrió y lo invitó a entrar

El chico fue hacia la ultima fila y se sentó, Remus siguió con su explicación y Arthy se perdió en sus pensamientos, cuando llevaba diez minutos sentado recordó algo… recordó la trampilla que estaba en la que era su habitación, pero… estaba en lo que ahora era la sala común de grifindor… no podía entrar.

Cuando la clase terminó, Arthy se quedó rezagado esperando para poder hablar con Remus

-- ¿Pasa algo Arthy? --inquirió el licántropo al ver al chico aún sentado

--Sí bueno… tío Remus, necesito entrar en la sección prohibida

--No puedes…

--Es para mi misión… necesito regresar cuanto antes a mi tiempo, quiero que todo terminé ya… no lo soporto

--Te entiendo Arthy… --murmuró Remus mientras sacaba algo de su escritorio --te daré un pase, pero prométeme que irás a todas las clases, no quiero que faltes a ninguna --dijo tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino, Arthy lo miró fijamente --si sé que has faltado revocaré el pase

--Yo no necesito estas clases, tú mismo me enseñaste todo, incluso Delta tiene un nivel mayor que un alumno de séptimo --refutó Arthy un poco molesto, no necesitaba que lo trataran como un niño, cuando Remus iba a responderle la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y una niña rubia entraba corriendo

-- ¡Tío Remus… Tzion está en la enfermería! --Gritó Delta respirando agitada

--Enana respira --dijo rápidamente Arthy acercándose a su hermana -- ¿Qué pasó?

-- ¿Tzion? --preguntó sin comprender Remus

--Estaba… estaba…

--Respira enana, por favor…

--Arthy, Tzion estaba en el bosque y…

--Delta Lilyan --apremió Arthy desesperado

--Y… yo salía de mi clase y… Hagrid corría con Tzion en brazos

--Maldición --murmuró Arthy y salió corriendo, Remus se quedó mirando a la niña

El chico corría lo más rápido que podía, no se daba cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a recorrer sus mejillas, no quería que más gente muriera, llegó a la enfermería y las puertas se abrieron de golpe sobresaltando a la enfermera…

--Tzion, que bueno que estés bien¿Qué fue lo que pasó? --preguntó el chico llegando rápidamente a la cama de Tzion

--Lo miré… lo miré en el bosque y… --susurró Tzion, pero se interrumpió al ver junto a Arthy a Remus, la miraba fijamente, por su entrecejo fruncido sabía que estaba molesto -- ¡no, espera, Arthy! --bajó de un brinco de la cama e intentó seguir al chico que salía corriendo, pero Remus la detuvo

-- ¿Tzion? --preguntó en un susurro el licántropo, la chica lo miró

--Puedo explicarlo… pero primero por favor, detén a Arthy, puede pasarle algo malo y… --guardó silencio y miró aterrada a Remus, un rayo había iluminado más que el sol y había provocado un estruendo que había hecho estremecer el castillo mientras un desgarrador grito perforaba los oídos de todos, Remus salió corriendo de la enfermería claro que no sin antes de haber ordenado a Tzion y Delta que se mantuvieran en la enfermería…

Cuando Remus llegó al vestíbulo, tuvo que esquivar a los alumnos que corrían desesperados hacia el interior, él se abrió espacio y salió, a unos metros de la entrada miró un gran cráter, corrió hacia ahí al ver un cuerpo, no podía ser…

En el bosque prohibido, una sombra alta caminaba dificultosamente recargándose en los árboles para mantener el equilibrio, sus brazos sangraban, no los podía mover…

--Si solo lo dejaras --dijo una dulce voz a unos metros de él, "él" sonrió irónicamente, mientras con trabajo levantaba la cabeza, hizo un ligero movimiento y la capucha cayó

-- ¿Cómo está mi hija? --preguntó después de haber escupido sangre, su boca sangraba profusamente, sus gafas rectangulares estaban torcidas, pero un extraño brillo en sus apagados ojos, hicieron que su acompañante sonriera casi imperceptiblemente

--Por favor, deja que todo vaya… --la mujer envuelta en una capa blanca salió de entre las sombras de los árboles

--Después de tanto tiempo¿sigues sin entenderlo? --preguntó "él"

--Lo peor de todo, es que lo entiendo --dijo bajando la capucha dejando que su cabello casi tan blanco como la nieve bajo sus pies, cayera en una mística cascada plateada

-- Entonces¿cuál… es tu problema?

--Te vas a matar

-- ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

--Sabes que no, sabes que yo jamás he deseado eso… sabes que te sigo queriendo --le contestó ella mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla

-- ¡No seas ridícula!, debes odiarme

-- ¡No, jamás lo haré!... sigues siendo…

-- ¡Por favor Lilyan, maté a nuestros padres, tienes que sentir odio¡eres un humano! --gritó "él" recargando la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, estaba muy débil, ella dejó que más lágrimas siguieran saliendo --sabes perfectamente que soy la maldición en persona

--No, no lo digas… por favor

--Con un carácter como ese jamás podrás cumplir la profecía --reclamó "él" serio

--No quiero, no existe ninguna profecía, yo no creo en ninguna --murmuró la chica con tristeza

-- ¡No se trata de que creas Lilyan, la profecía está hecha y debe cumplirse! --gritó "él" molesto

--Ya no me digas así… ¿Cuándo dejé de ser Delta¿cuándo dejé de ser "enana"?, cuándo me dejaste de decir, mi princesa guerrera --sollozó la chica recargándose contra un árbol, pegó su varita a su pierna

-- Me das vergüenza, aquí tenías la oportunidad para matarme --dijo "él", cerró los ojos y movió su mano, la chica solo se movió un poco, el ataque no tenía la fuerza necesaria --me recuperaré Lilyan y entonces iré por ti y terminaré con esa niña

--Con Gin no te metas --la mirada de la chica se transformó a una de completa furia, "él" sonrió irónico mientras se separaba del árbol

--Lilyan, sigues siendo la misma niña --murmuró, después le dio la espalda y se alejó con paso lento

Ella se sentó lentamente en la nieve y lo miró alejarse, seguía llorando pero tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, daría su vida de ser necesario, ahora tenía una razón, seguía siendo su hermano, lo había visto en sus ojos al preguntarle por Ginny, después del supuesto odio que él tenía, la maldad que lo gobernaba y la venganza que lo consumía, había encontrado la oportunidad para preguntar por la niña… después de todo, era hija de la única mujer a la que él había podido amar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Ahora me puedes explicar todo? --Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, Harry no había tardado en llegar y como Ginny estaba haciendo unos importantes informes sobre el estado financiero del ministerio, había llevado al pequeño Jimmy con él, Arthy no mostraba mejoría, pero por lo menos estaba estable, y ahora estaban sentados en la sala de espera en San Mungo… Tzion desvió la mirada de la pared de enfrente y miró a Remus, respiró hondo antes de contestar

--Yo… bueno… verás, se suponía que ayudaría a James a cumplir su misión, llegaríamos a un época en la que ni él y ni yo, habíamos nacido, todo sería más fácil… "él", no surgiría, los señores Potter no morirían y no… no pasaría todo lo demás --explicó la chica mirando interesada los botones de la túnica del licántropo

-- ¿Podrías mostrarme tu verdadera apariencia?

--Tengo los ojos como tú y el cabello… bien --corrigió, podía sentir esa mirada penetrante de cuando estaba molesto, justo sobre ella, cerró los ojos y al instante, su cabello empezó a oscurecerse hasta llegar a un negro azulado, levantó lentamente la cabeza y unos hermosos ojos como la miel se posaron en los de Remus

--Pero era…

--Se oscureció con el tiempo --le sonrió Tzion --se suponía que no debías enterarte, Jimmy tampoco debía saber quien era --susurró la chica sollozando, Remus la abrazó apesadumbrado, eso le gustaba cada vez menos…

Un pequeño pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital mirando maravillado todo a su alrededor, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, últimamente miraba un poco borroso, pero después de tallarse los ojos volvía a ver normal, miró detenidamente una puerta, el letrero con hojas, vasos y el rostro de un hombre le agradó, empujó la puerta y entró a una habitación blanca con estantes llenos de archiveros, un gran escritorio y muchos papeles, tras el escritorio algunos vasos extraños, alargados y delgados con tapas de colores, sonrió y empujando la silla hacia ahí se acercó, acomodó bien la silla y se subió, después de estar a punto de caer varias veces, bajó con una caja que tenía muchos vasos graciosos sobre unas notas, los dejó en el piso y fue por otras cajas, se sentó en el piso y sacó todos los vasos, los revolvió, los apiló, jugó canicas con ellos, los usó como pelotas y los puso como fichas de dominó en un largo camino por toda la habitación, fue hacia una esquina y se metió a una enorme caja, después de algunos minutos salió con un cubre bocas quirúrgico tapándole casi toda la cara y una enorme bata azul…

--Todo depende del grandidioso Jimmy --exclama el pequeño parándose de un brinco frente a los vasos --todos quieden destudir al magnisifico Jimmy, pero no va a poder¡oh no! --finge que le han dado un balazo en el pecho, y con sus manitas cubriendo su herida da titubeantes pasos hacia atrás, unos segundos después cae al piso --pero el poder enormisisimo de Jimmy es más poderodoso y no le hacen nada --se sienta y mira amenazante alrededor buscando enemigos, se pega pecho tierra y se arrastra --ya verán, será un asombrodoroso salvación la que Jimmy Potter hará, salvará a todos sí, solo tiene que… llegar… a… su punto débil --narra en un susurro el pequeño mientras se arrastra hasta el primer vaso --deberá presionar el botón para explotar el corazón del malvado sauce mutanterrimo --sonrió mientras estiraba su manita y él vaso se tambaleaba -- ¡sí, Jimmy lo ha logrado, ha muerto el mutanterrimo y no podrá chupar el cerebro licuado de las personas, viva Jimmy! --el pequeño empezó a festejar brincando por todo el lugar, en uno de sus brincos pateó una tabla que detenía un estante, éste se tambaleó y fue a dar contra el que tenía enfrente y pocos segundos después, los estantes caían como lo habían hecho los vasos con los que Jimmy había jugado -- ¡juro que yo no fui! --Aseguró el niño en medio de la polvareda que había levantado el desastre, se apresuró a guardar los vasos en las cajas, y sin importar que el que había estado sobre la nota de un embarazo estuviera ahora sobre una que advertía sobre una nueva enfermedad tropical que ocasionaba urticaria por un bicho come carne y dejó las cajas sobre el estante en el que debían estar, se quitó su disfraz de salvador del mundo y salió de ahí, cuando daba unos pasos lejos de esa habitación, escuchó como un hombre decía unas palabras que si las repetía, su padre lo castigaría hasta que fuera a Hogwarts, poco después, miró una puerta entreabierta y entró…

--No sé, dicen que está todo bien, pero… --decía un hombre moreno acostado en una cama cubierta con una sábana hasta el cuello --dicen que hay fantasmas que se aparecen cuando uno está apunto de morir

--Vamos, vamos, no seas ridículo --le contestó una ancianita de largo cabello blanco

--Sí, dicen que grita espantosamente y se mira algo rojizo en el piso… --insistía el sujeto

Jimmy por su parte sonrió al ver una pelota bajo la cama y se metió por ella

--Bueno días señor Liquidy¿cómo está hoy? --una joven sanadora rubia se acercaba al hombre para revisarlo

Jimmy agarró la pelota, pero se le soltó, estiró una mano para agarrarla…

-- ¡Aaaayyyyaaaaayyy! --gritó el niño llorando, le habían pisado la mano, en su intento por meter su manita y hacerse notar, sacó la cabeza, el señor Liquidy brincó fuera de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando algo sobre fantasmas de la muerte

-- ¡Espere señor Liquidy, si usted solo tiene gripe! --la sanadora corrió tras él, con la ancianita siguiéndola a ella

--Mi mano --Jimmy se sentó en el piso mirando su mano que tenía pintado los zapatos de la abuelita --y se fue mi pelota --se quejó y salió de la habitación --tengo hambre…

--Entonces se pondrá bien --afirmó Harry hablando en la sala de espera con un sanador, éste asintió y se retiró --bien, por lo menos Arthy está bien… hicieron todo lo posible --dijo mirando a Remus que seguía abrazando a Tzion --pero quiero saber lo que pasó

--No lo sé señor Potter, no lo sé --murmuró Tzion con los ojos cerrados aferrada a su padre

Un grito hizo que Harry mirara hacia su derecha, se subió a las sillas junto a Remus al ver correr a un hombre moreno seguido por una sanadora muy guapa que a su vez era seguida por una ancianita, cuando estaba por bajar una mujer con un embarazo avanzado corría con diez sanadores vestidos con trajes parecidos a los que usan los muggles anti-radiación la seguían, con una ceja enarcada miró como un señor de algunos 50 años con pequeñas manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo, se quitó las gafas y las limpió, se las volvió a poner y puso atención al brazo derecho del hombre, parecía que la piel se le desaparecía…

-- ¡Vaya estoy embarazado! --escuchó Harry que el sujeto decía emocionado, decidió sentarse junto a Remus cuando escuchó más pasos, diez sanadores corrían con las manos en el estomago…

--Hola papi --sonrió Jimmy, Harry dejó de ver a los sanadores que se peleaban por entrar al baño y miró a su hijo

-- ¿Dónde estabas Jimmy?

--Paseando

-- ¿Tienes hambre?

--No papá, ya comí… ¿sabes? --preguntó el niño mientras Harry le tomaba la mano, debían regresar a casa

-- ¿Qué hijo? --Remus y Tzion los seguían interesados

--Hice comida papi, chocolate y carne y crema y… una cosa de un frasquito que huele como a uno de los dulces de tío George y tío Fred y también fabón y estaba muy rica, pero los señores esos --señaló a un sanador que pasaba --se la acabaron y yo quería darte --comentó triste, Harry lo miraba con una ceja enarcada -- ¿cómo la que te di en tu cumpleaños, te acuerdas?

Harry abrió la boca temiendo lo peor, pero no era posible, un niño de tres años no podía meterse en problemas en un hospital…

Exactamente una semana después, Arthy pudo volver al colegio, seguía ignorando a Tzion, pero un día en el que había decidido no ir a clases y paseaba por el séptimo piso buscando la sala de los menesteres, y justo cuando pasaba por donde debía aparecer la puerta, miró a Tzion que hablaba con un chico de ravenclaw, se molestó cuando notó que la chica se ruborizaba mientras el sujeto ese le decía algo al oído, sacó su varita y molesto se acercó…

-- Necesito hablar contigo --dijo Arthy tomando del brazo a Tzion, ella extrañada lo miró, no pudo evitar una sonrisita de placer al notar que estaba celoso

--Oye, está hablando conmigo --reclamó el ravenclaw

--Estaba --musitó Arthy jalando a Tzion -- ¡y tú lárgate! --ordenó apuntándolo con su varita

--Está bien Steve --sonrió Tzion, el chico asintió y se retiró -- ¿Qué te pasa? --preguntó la chica soltándose de Arthy

-- ¿Qué hacías con ese?

--Platicaba, si tú no me quieres dirigir la palabra no importa, en el colegio hay más personas con las que puedo hablar --respondió Tzion falsamente molesta

--Pero… pero… --Arthy tenía fuertemente apretadas las manos en un puño, no sabía que decir

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

--Yo… solo… bueno… yo --Tzion sonrió al ver que la característica Weasley también la tenía Arthy, se estaba poniendo rojo, se sorprendió demasiado, debía decir, al sentir la cálida respiración del chico tan cerca y más aún cuando sintió que la lengua de Arthy jugueteaba dulcemente dentro de su boca, tal fue la sorpresa, que había respondido al beso sin pensarlo, las manos del chico recorrían el cuerpo de Tzion, ella se aferraba a la espalda de Arthy, cuando la mano del chico Potter pasó bajo su blusa y llegó a su sostén, intentó detenerlo, pero en realidad no lo deseaba, la puerta sobre la que estaban se abrió, casi se iba hacia atrás, pero Arthy la detuvo, sus miradas se enlazaron y al instante, ella se rindió, el chico la levantó en sus brazos y entró, la puerta se cerró desapareciendo al instante…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	10. La profecia cumplida

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

**_Aaaaaaa que capitulo madre mia!!!! jajajajajajajajajaja esto cada vez se pone mejor, esperen el final para cualquier momento, mucha información aquí así que ponganle atención... XD_**

* * *

Los meses pasaban terriblemente rápido para ver de Arthy, Tzion no lo dejaba acercarse a Ron, no terminaba de entender eso y las palabras de miedo del sombrero seleccionador lo ponían a pensar, además, el estar lejos de Tzion lo desesperaba, Abril acababa de entrar y la pascua se acercaba, debía detener al desgraciado amigo de su padre, su hermana nacería en tres meses y entonces todo estaría de nuevo perdido…

La clase de DCAO era la única a la que Arthy asistía, solo por dos razones, la primera, porque Remus la impartía y si no iba le revocaba el pase para la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y la más importante, porque compartía clase con Ravenclaw y por lo tanto con Tzion y justo en ese momento Arthy ponía más atención a cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tzion, aunque de vez en cuando reía de las explicaciones de Remus, era irónica el repaso sobre hombres lobos…

--Señorita Jonson¿se siente bien? --Remus se acercó a Tzion que estaba completamente pálida, Arthy salió de su ensoñación y la miró detenidamente, se sorprendió al verle el cabello negro y ojos dorados

--Tzion --susurró Arthy poniéndose de pie, la chica se había saltado la mesa y salía corriendo del aula con una mano en la boca

-- ¿Qué esperas?, vamos ve --apremió Remus preocupado, Arthy asintió torpemente y corrió tras Tzion, pero cuando salió del aula la chica no estaba por ninguna parte, se revolvió el cabello desesperado

-- ¿Qué tenía Tzion hermano? --el pelirrojo dio un brinco del susto y miró a su hermanita mirarlo preocupada

-- ¿La viste, dónde?

--Iba al baño de este piso y…

--Gracias enana --Arthy le revolvió el cabello y salió disparado hacia el baño

* * *

En una montaña, una joven mujer ataviada en su capa blanca caminaba lentamente mirando a su alrededor, llegó hasta una cueva y entró aún pensativa, casi sin darse cuenta pasó su varita por la enorme roca que hacía de puerta, dio un gran suspiro mirando a su alrededor, le dolía recordar la sala común de grifindor, si tan solo pudiera lograrlo, si solo pudiera evitar que todo pasara, si solo…

* * *

Muy lejos de esas montañas, pero a la vez terriblemente cerca, muchos años en el futuro, sobre una verde colina, el viento de abril hacía ondear una túnica color índigo, el plateado cabello de la mujer que miraba un punto lejano frente a ella, contrastaba notoriamente, sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían cargar con un sufrimiento terrible, estaban bañados en tristeza, esa misma tristeza con la que vivía a pesar de la felicidad que envolvía su vida, era irónico, a sus ya treinta años, seguía pensando en aquel día cuando todo tuvo que cumplirse, no había otra opción, debía admitir que gracias a eso ella había obtenido la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero esa palabra no significaba nada, era un sentimiento hueco, sin sentido; giró sobre sus talones y miró a tres niños jugar con una pelota, un poco más alejada una pequeña de un año apilaba unos cubos de madera, en una manta junto a ella dormitaba el hombre que había logrado sacarla de la depresión que amenazaba con destruirla, lo amaba con locura, pero aún así, era difícil, cerró los ojos y volvió a girarse… se preguntó si Chronos seguiría jugando con ellos por siempre, no entendía la razón por la que su vida se escribiría sobre piedra, solo por unas simples palabras que ni siquiera pudieron ser dichas por quien las vio…

--Mamá tira la pelota… --no escuchaba las palabras del pequeño pelinegro que la llamaba, su mirada estaba perdida en una cueva oculta por los árboles, pero ella sabía que ahí estaba -- ¡mamá! --insistió el niño, arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a ella -- ¿mamá estás bien?

Ella miró a su derecha, esos brillantes ojos verdes la hicieron derramar un par de lágrimas

-- ¿Mamá?

--No te preocupes Arthy, todo va bien, solo recordaba --le sonrió agachándose por la pelota, se la tendió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla --ve a jugar con James y Harry, anda --miró al pequeño de cinco años correr hacia sus hermanos menores, sonrió débilmente mientras volvía a ver hacia los árboles…

--Amor¿Qué te pasa?, Arthy dijo que estabas llorando --sintió como unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban, le sonrió a su esposo mientras se giraba entre sus brazos

--Pero que niño, le dije que estaba bien --murmuró mirando acusadoramente al pequeño que sonreía al verlos abrazados

--Pues creo que te conoce muy bien

--Mamá --la rubia miró hacia el piso donde con pasos torpes su pequeña hija le estiraba los brazos, le sonrió mientras la levantaba

-- ¿Tienes hambre Gin? --preguntó mirando el profundo azul de los ojos de la niña, le acarició el desordenado cabello negro cuando la pequeña asintió eufórica

-- ¿Volvemos? --la mujer miró a su esposo, esos ojos negros la habían cautivado, siempre el misterio envolviéndolo

--Claro… la directora de Hogwarts no puede tener tanto tiempo libre --le sonrió mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la comisura de los labios e iba hacia el resto de sus hijos que comenzaban una pelea por la pelota

-- ¡Eh Delta Lilyan, no puedes dejar un beso a la mitad! --le reclamó el rubio aparentemente molesto, después sonrió al ver a la mujer que más amaba unirse a la pelea por la pelota… se alegraba que su esposa por lo menos intentara ser feliz…

* * *

Veinte años en el pasado, la misma mujer recorría desesperada la cueva, no encontraba a la niña, no podía, no había forma en la que "él" pudiera entrar, ella tampoco podía salir, maldijo mentalmente y olvidando su capa y con su varita en ristre salió corriendo de la cueva sin siquiera cerrar la puerta…

Una niña de perfectos rizos pelirrojos sobre sus codos miraba sonriente los árboles y animales que poblaban el bosque, desde que habían llegado no había podido salir, era de noche y no había podido mirar el lugar, y en realidad era hermoso, solo esperaba que su tía no la atrapara, porque estaba segura que le iría muy mal, pero el paisaje valía la pena…

--Hola pequeña --Gin se detuvo en seco, tragó saliva mientras retrocedía algunos pasos --no te alejes --el enorme hombre se le acercó, pero la pelirroja corrió aterrada, lo conocía, era el hombre del que su tía se escondía, era el malo… "él" sonrió al ver el efecto de su persona sobre la niña, Lilyan la había entrenado bien, con una enorme sonrisa y dejando caer su largo cabello al bajar la capucha siguió a la pelirroja que ya se le había adelantado mucho…

* * *

Harry miraba preocupado por la ventana de su casa, estaba feliz de tener una hija, en algunos meses volvería a ser padre, Jimmy se la tomaba muy bien, ya habían discutido el nombre y no le terminaba de agradar, Delta Lilyan, no se escuchaba bien, pero ese era el que quería su esposa, incluso Jim le había dicho que protegería a su hermana de los bravucones, respiró hondo y fue hacia la biblioteca…

* * *

--Lo siento en verdad Arthy --Tzion se sentaba avergonzada en la cama, después de haber salido del baño y media hora de haber durado convenciendo al pelirrojo de que no tenía nada, no supo como había ido a dar hasta la sala de los menesteres, el chico la miró un segundo aún recostado

--No te preocupes Tzion, está bien, tampoco es indispensable --sonrió el chico abrazándola por la espalda --podemos solo jugar… --eso era justo lo que hacían desde aquella vez en la que no habían podido controlar lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero no podían repetirlo, extrañamente Tzion se sentía incómoda…

* * *

En el bosque, la rubia seguía corriendo desesperada, las lágrimas habían vuelto a bañar su rostro, no podía perder a la niña, no se lo perdonaría jamás… frenó en seco al ver frente a ella a un hombre alto, sus sombríos ojos verdes parecían revisar divertido el claro al que acababa de llegar, un delicado olor a cítricos le llegó a la nariz, Gin estaba cerca, pero no sabía donde…

-- ¡Hola Lilyan¿te unes a la búsqueda?, quien la encuentre primero se la queda¿juegas? --exclamó divertido, ella se quedó de pie donde estaba, esa mirada seguía petrificándola -- ¿Oh vamos, sigo dándote miedo?

--No… --contestó titubeante mientras buscaba a la niña, sentía el olor pero no podía verla

--_Avada Kedabra --_gritó "él" apuntando su varita hacia Lilyan

-- ¡Nooo tía! --"él" sonrió al escuchar el grito de la niña desde un árbol tras él, Lilyan dio un paso a la derecha y miró el árbol

_-- ¡_Déjala, no te ha hecho nada_… expelliarmus! _

--Oh Lilyan, no seas niña --exclamó desilusionado mirando como su varita salía volando hacia la rubia, con un ligero movimiento de su mano, arrojó a Lilyan contra el árbol donde Gin se escondía, al chocar contra él miró hacia arriba, la niña estaba asustada, pero a salvo

--Vete… corre, quiero que te ocultes, dejé la puerta abierta --ordenó Lilyan seria

--Pero tía…

--Obedéceme Tzion Ginevra, espérame lista que cuando llegue te voy a castigar como jamás lo he hecho --la niña asintió con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza, miedo por el prometido castigo y esperanza porque su tía no moriría --cuando los dementores lleguen tú te irás --al ver el segundo asentimiento de la pelirroja Lilyan se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, "él" sonrió seguro de sí mismo, un par de segundos después la temperatura comenzó a descender, "el" se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentía que le explotaría, miles de gritos se agolpaban y su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, Gin bajó rápidamente del árbol, abrazó a su tía y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se internaba en el bosque escuchó una carcajada que hizo a todos las aves volar…

--Por favor tía, no me dejes --susurró la pequeña sin dejar de correr…

La batalla entre "él" y Lilyan había dejado la magia hacía algunos minutos, era un duelo increíble con espadas, la de él, la mejor forjada en el mismo infierno con plata sagrada, la de ella el más puro cristal, la profecía se cumpliría a pesar del sentimiento de ella, "él" disfrutaba el duelo, sentía el miedo de Lilyan con cada golpe…

--Sigues siendo una niña Lilyan, no puedes contra mí, esto es aburrido, si me disculpas tengo algo más importante que hacer --comentó aburrido mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría desde su ceja derecha, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y desapareció, Lilyan se desplomó inconsciente

Gin corría con toda su fuerza, lloraba, solo quería llegar y refugiarse, no debió salir de ahí… cuando casi llegaba a la cueva miró una ardilla que comía graciosamente una fruta, Gin sonrió y se acercó… después de algunos minutos, la niña terminó recogiendo algunas frutas que lucían realmente tentadoras, cuando el sol se ponía, se sobresaltó y con la falda de su vestido recogida para que las frutas con cayeran corrió de nuevo a la cueva, ésta vez llegando en diez minutos, entró sobresaltada buscando a su ti, pero si la puerta seguía abierta, no debía llegar aún, dejó las frutas sobre una mesita y se recostó en la alfombra, quedándose dormida la instante.

A la mañana siguiente, Gin despertó temprano y recorrió la cueva en busca de su tía, pero estaba sola, se encogió en un rincón y empezó a llorar, no quería quedarse sola…

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y pascua ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando las vacaciones empezaban, Arthy buscaba a Tzion, se mostraba preocupado, desde la última vez que habían intentando estar juntos ella se negaba a abrazarlo, apenas si le dirigía la palabra y él que había dejado en paz a Ron por petición de ella, y ahora lo evitaba, se detuvo antes de girar a la derecha por el pasillo, con lentitud y después de asegurarse que la voz que escuchaba era la de Tzion, se acercó, sintió una gran furia al ver a un castaño de grifindor coquetear descaradamente con Tzion

-- ¿por eso me esquivabas eh?, me cambias por un… por éste --gritó despectivamente Arthy

--No espera Arthy --murmuró Tzion alejándose del pelirrojo -- ¡No! --gritó al ver que el chico se lanzaba contra el grifindor y en menos de un segundo ambos caían tramados en el piso, todo indicaba que Arthy tenía experiencia en las peleas a puño limpio pues el grifindor a pesar de ser hijo de muggles iba perdiendo y con gran trabajo se le lograba distinguir la cara entre los moretones y la hinchazón

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí? --Tzion dio un brinco ante la áspera pregunta de Severus Snape que con un simple movimiento de varita separaba a los dos chicos --tenías que ser tú… tan engreído como tu padre --escupió el profesor mirando con desprecio a Arthy

--Mi padre no era engreído y yo tampoco lo soy

--Si hasta las frases se heredan… veinte puntos menos para grifindor --anunció mirando al chico que estaba inconsciente en el piso --y cincuenta… --miró a Arthy

--En verdad que hay que verlo… Severus Snape beneficiando a grifindor y perjudicando a un estudiante de su casa --ironizó Arthy, Snape guardó silencio rápidamente, Tzion no pudo evitar llorar, empezaba a ver diferente a Arthy, no quería que llegara hasta el final, no quería que se encontrara en un punto sin retorno --o es que no es la casa ya¿Eh profesor?, se le volteó el juego, su peor enemigo en su casa…

-- ¿Sucede algo? --Arthy se calló de golpe, por eso Snape sonreía, Harry acababa de llegar…

* * *

La puerta de la cueva se abría lentamente, Gin salió de su habitación a la carrera y ansiosa esperó a que la puerta se abriera por completo…

Lilyan tenía ya dos días caminando, estaba demasiado débil, la pelea la había agotado, sonrió al ver que por fin llegaba, se extrañó al ver que la puerta estaba semiabierta, esa niña había vuelto a desobedecerla, o había olvidado cerrar la puerta, esperaba que fuera la segunda opción…

--Gin más vale que estés aquí… --perdió el color al entrar, todo el piso estaba teñido de rojo, tragó saliva y entró cuidadosamente, debía ser alguna fruta con la que la niña se había entretenido jugando, cayó de rodillas un par de metros después… --no… no por favor no --sollozó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su niña, tenía una daga de plata en el corazón, su mirada demostraba horror, con dolor le cerró los ojos, un grito se agolpó en su garganta, por instinto levantó la cabeza… la furia que sintió al verlo ahí de pie frente a ella, tan tranquilo, la hizo erguirse en menos de un segundo… --no puedo creer que la hayas asesinado… era tu hija --reclamó con infinito dolor

-- ¿Sigues sin entender hermana?...

--James, era tu hija… la hija de Tzion --murmuró mientras las lágrimas caían sin vergüenza, simplemente no podía controlarlas

--Era… tú lo has dicho Delta

--Pensé que la habías amado

--Querida Delta, tú misma contestas tus interrogantes… hablas en pasado… Tzion murió, la niña también y tú eres incapaz de matarme… seré inmortal Delta --rió tétricamente, el aura mágica de Lilyan se incrementaba monstruosamente, la temperatura empezó a disminuir de forma rápida --_expecto patronum --_susurró, al instante un enorme puma de plata apareció, Lilyan lo miró atónita, y los dementores se alejaban --ya soy inmune a tus trucos hermana, ya no estoy atado a un pasado, esa niña jamás debió vivir

--No digas eso…

--No debió… entiéndelo Delta, no soy el mismo James que te protegía, que te consolaba cuando te caías, el mismo James que vivió atormentado, soy "ÉL", el más temido mago, más grande que Voldemort, el que no morirá y se vengará de quien lo hizo sufrir…

--Eres demasiado engreído… mi hermano no lo era, tienes razón, él murió hace diez años --la sonrisa de Lilyan se ensombreció, lentamente levantó la mano en la que llevaba su varita --_maximum_ --murmuró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, "él" sonrió socarronamente --_avada… _

-- ¿Con una varita piensas derrotarme?

--_cedabra --_cerró los ojos, más lágrimas le bañaron el rostro mientras el rayo verde iba hacia "él", que abrió mucho los ojos, ese no era un avada Kedabra, sintió como algo tibio entraba desde su pecho, donde había dado el rayo, y se extendía por todo su ser quemándolo terriblemente, Lilyan seguía llorando… un rayo se extendió desde su cuerpo y se estiró hasta el cielo bañando el lugar con una luz cegadora, cuando la luz desapareció nada quedaba en esa cueva…

* * *

_****_

_**Chan!!!!! que les pareció el capi???? a que es lindo? jajaja dejen reviews!!!  
**_

_****_

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	11. El principio del fin

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**No tardé tantoXD, jejeje aquí el**** capi disfrutenlo... es el PENULTIMO jajajajaj siiii y no resuelvo nada aún muajajajaja, pero el capi me ha quedado muy lindo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

**  
**

-- ¿No piensas decirme lo que pasó? --Era la décima vez que Harry hacía esa pregunta desde que habían entrado a la oficina de Remus y viajado por red flú hacia su casa y Arthy seguía en silencio --no joven, usted no va a ninguna parte hasta que me diga la razón por la que Snape estaba tan molesto y ella lloraba --dijo Harry señalando a Tzion, Arthy la miró inmediatamente, ella solo desvió la mirada

-- ¿Por qué llorabas? --el chico dejó con la palabra en la boca a Harry, Tzion siguió mirando hacia la ventana --Tzion… ¿por qué? --preguntó en un susurro, la chica no lo miró, lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros con suavidad -- dime…

--No… no tengo nada, yo, perdonen --se zafó rápidamente y con ambas manos en la boca corrió al baño, Arthy solo enarcó una ceja, Harry la miró pensativo

-- ¿Y bien? --Arthy se giró hacia su padre, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera y entonces lo más seguro era que lo regañara, aunque tampoco tenía porque decirle todo…

Tzion salió del baño sintiéndose peor que antes, estaba técnicamente verde y un muy mal sabor de boca se instalaba en su boca, y cuando entró a la cocina todo empezó a moverse como si hubiera bebido toda la noche, justo igual que cuando había cumplido quince años y su madre la había atrapado… había estado castigada por dos meses¡pero como se había divertido!, cuando dejó de pensar en eso ya estaba sentada en una silla del desayunador y Ginny la miraba seria, Tzion le sonrió al mirarla con un avanzado embarazo, en tres meses nacería Delta

-- ¿Estás bien? --Tzion miró que Ginny le hablaba, pero escuchaba un sonido grueso y distorsionado, además de empezar a mirar una enorme mancha rojiza frente a ella, mancha que empezaba a crecer, deformarse y oscurecerse con terrible rapidez --oye… Tzion --al escuchar su nombre la cocina terminó de oscurecerse, en el mismo momento la luz regresó, Tzion abría los ojos y se quedó mirando el lugar unos segundos, no estaba en la cocina y presentía que tampoco era el mismo momento, estaba acostada en una cama… en una cama en la habitación de Arthy, y Ginny con una cara que solo le había visto a su madre el día en que había cumplido quince años, arrimó una silla y se sentó mirando algo que llevaba en las manos, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y antes de que la chica pudiera ver la mesa, la pelirroja le giró la cabeza para que la mirara directamente a los ojos -- Pensé que tenías alguna enfermedad --murmuró Ginny analizando a la chica, Tzion tragó saliva --te hice una revisión para descartarla, parecía que Arthy estaba asustado…

--No se lo diga a nadie por favor --la interrumpió Tzion

--Cuanto tienes

--Ayer cumplí tres meses --murmuró mirando sus pies

--Es de... --no necesitó seguir preguntando, Tzion asintió lentamente --supongo que no lo sabe --la chica siguió con la vista fija en sus pies

-- ¿Có…cómo supo mi…?

-- ¿Tú nombre? --la interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa --escuché a Harry y Remus hablando sobre ello, tengo que discutir un par de cosas sobre eso con Arthy --comentó pensativa la pelirroja --Tzion… debes decirle, es un buen chico… ¿Qué edad tienes?

--Dieciséis

--Estás muy joven --murmuró la pelirroja, Tzion siguió mirando sus pies --pero es tú hijo, porque piensas tenerlo

--Por supuesto --Tzion levantó la mirada rápidamente casi ofendida

--Dejaré que Arthy suba después de que hable con él y me dé una muy buena explicación sobre la razón por la que me ocultó todo --explicó Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta

-- ¡No! --gritó Tzion corriendo hacia ella

--Niña no corras así, te está sentando muy mal el embarazo

--Señora Potter por favor, ni su esposo y ni mi padre, nadie debe enterarse de que estoy embarazada, no me importaría ya que se enteraran de mi identidad pero el embarazo no por favor --suplicó la chica a punto de arrodillarse

--Tranquila Tzion, pero tarde o temprano se enterarán

--Lo sé y espero que cuando regrese a mi época, aunque en realidad no sé como lo explicaré --murmuró pensativa

--Bien, mira, haremos una cosa, yo me encargaré de dejar la casa sola y tú le dirás a Arthy todo es justo que lo sepa… --Tzion asintió no muy convencida, pero quizá Arthy no lo tomaría mal pues él había crecido sin padres, aunque ella también… --además, no creo que deba preocuparme que hagan cosas indebidas estando solos --sonrió la pelirroja en la puerta, Tzion se sonrojó a más no poder

Por la tarde y ante demasiada insistencia de Ginny, fueron al parque de diversiones, Arthy había permanecido en el rincón por algunas horas, la pelirroja lo había sermoneado bastante y dejado castigado en casa junto con Tzion

Tzion bajó lentamente las escaleras quince minutos después de que la casa quedara solo con ellos dos, Arthy estaba recostado en un sillón leyendo un grueso libro de pastas negras

--Arthy, ahora que estamos solos yo… --murmuró la chica parándose frente a él

--Yo pensaba lo mismo --sonrió el chico dejando el libro sobre la mesita del medio

--No lo creo --comentó Tzion mirando como se le acercaba, la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un apasionado beso que intentó evitar pero después de algunos segundos correspondió ansiosa, sentía todas las hormonas jugándole malas pasadas, en menos de dos minutos ya estaban ambos sentados en el sofá, ella sobre él… cuando su blusa quedaba atorada en sus codos y Arthy le desabrochaba la falda, se bajó de un brinco y corrió hacia el baño, Arthy la siguió extrañado

--Tzion¿estás bien? --preguntó dando algunos golpecitos a la puerta, se miraba preocupado y el escuchar los escalofriantes ruidos que emitía Tzion vomitando, no le ayudaban en nada --Tzion si no abres tiraré la puerta --advirtió echándose para atrás dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra

--Estoy bien Arthy, creo que me cayó mal lo que desayuné --aseguró Tzion sonriéndole --hace algunos meses --susurró yendo de nuevo a la estancia, Arthy la siguió inmediatamente, sonrió al verla sentada y se acercó a ella

--Tzion --murmuró el chico, se sentó junto a ella y con delicadeza le giró la cabeza, ella también cerró los ojos, pero cuando sus labios tocaban los de Arthy, la loción del chico le inundó todos los sentidos, dejó a Arthy con ojos cerrados y los labios listos para el beso, le puso las manos en los hombros y con los ojos cerrados inhaló grandes cantidades de aire, pero sentía que todo alrededor le daba vueltas y algo subía desde su estomago y se instalaba en su garganta, se puso de pie y se alejó lo más que pudo de Arthy, pero el olor seguía llegando -- ¿Qué te pasa?

--Nada, nada, solo no… ¡no te me acerques! --gritó al ver que Arthy intentaba llegar hasta ella, el chico frenó en seco extrañado

--Pero que…

-- ¡No te muevas! --volvió a gritar, esta vez con las manos en la cabeza

--Tzion que…

-- ¡Que no te muevas, tu olor me da asco! --Arthy se congeló con ese grito, Tzion seguía sujetándose la cabeza con las manos

-- ¿Te doy asco? --preguntó incrédulo

--Tú no, tu loción --aclaró la chica retrocediendo aún más

--Es lo mismo --dijo Arthy mirándola

--Que no, solo la loción, no es lo mismo

--Claro que sí

-- ¡NO! --gritó Tzion dando una patada al piso

--Ok, no… --murmuró Arthy extrañado

-- ¡Que no te muevas te digo!

--Claro, si fuera el estúpido de grifindor, hasta lo besarías ¿no?

--No digas tonterías Arthur --murmuró Tzion molesta

--No son tonterías --refutó el chico cruzándose de brazos

--Yo no he salido con ninguno de grifindor, Steve es de Ravenclaw

-- ¡Ja¡lo admites! --exclamó acusadoramente Arthy

--Si es lo que quieres que te diga para que dejes de moverte¡SÍ, lo admito! --gritó histérica

--Genial, pues ve y acuéstate también con ese…

--No te preocupes James, lo haré en cuanto regresemos al colegio¡pero por un demonio deja de moverte! Que esparces todo ese maldito olor

--Eres una…

-- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo James Arthur! --advirtió Tzion abriendo los ojos, había seguido retrocediendo con los ojos cerrados y ahora estaba en la otra punta de la estancia -- ¿quieres saber por qué no he vuelto a estar contigo?

--Ya me lo dijiste, te doy asco

-- ¡No me das asco!

--Claro, porque no me lo has estado diciendo

--Arthy…

--No Tzion, déjame hablar…

-- ¡Tú déjame hablar a mí, tengo casi una hora intentando decirte algo!

--Ya sabía yo, ese estúpido Ravenclaw¿tan poco valgo como para que me dejes por algo así?, si fuera algo mejor…

-- ¡Cállate!

-- ¿Para qué, para que me digas que me dejas por un ravenclaw?

--Arthy, ravenclaw no tiene nada de malo, no tienes porque discriminarlos

--Son inferiores a mí --murmuró el chico, Tzion lloró al escucharlo

--No eres nadie Arthur, el ser hijo de Harry Potter no te convierte en un Dios

--No, me convierte en un huérfano

--No me vengas con eso que no me das lástima, ya no

--No quiero la lastima de nadie, pero a mí no me cambias por un…

--¡Con un demonio, que no te estoy cortando, lo que quiero decirte es que estoy embarazada!

--Siempre dicen lo mismo cuando intentan terminar una relación y… --se interrumpió y miró a la chica frente a él, Tzion lo miraba muy seria -- ¿embarazada? --ella asintió --seguro el de Ravenclaw no te respondió y me lo quieres echar a mí --murmuró perplejo Arthy

--Te permití que me insultaras, que me gritaras --murmuró Tzion acercándose a Arthy rápidamente --que pusieras en duda mi amor… pero esto Potter ni a mi padre --siseó furiosa y acto seguido le volteó la cara de una bofetada, después corrió al baño, el chico se quedó mirando frente a él con una mano en la mejilla

Cuando, después de veinte minutos, durante los cuales vomitó lo poco que le quedaba en el estomago y lloró otro poco, Tzion salió del baño y buscó a Arthy, pero el chico no estaba en la estancia y la puerta estaba abierta completamente, la cerró, sacó su varita y se dispuso a revisar la casa…

Arthy caminaba ensimismado por las calles de Londres, sabía que no debía aparecerse pero necesitaba llegar pronto, sin darse cuenta llegó a un callejón oscuro donde un sujeto envuelto en una raída gabardina se ocultaba en un rincón, intercambió unas palabras con él, estiró la mano y lo saludó, después dio media vuelta y salió del callejón, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un bar en el que no le pidieran identificación…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el sol se ocultó y la puerta se abría lentamente, las risas de los niños inundó el lugar…

--Iré a acostar a Jimmy --anunció Ginny, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo, extrañada se asomó a la estancia, le pasó el niño a su esposo al ver a Tzion llorando en un sofá -- ¿Qué pasó, dónde está Arthy? --preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a la chica, ella se abrazó a la pelirroja y siguió llorando

--Di… dice que no es suyo --Ginny arrugó el entrecejo

El sol estaba por salir cuando la puerta de ese bar de mala muerte se abría, un hombre alto ataviado en una extraña túnica negra miró el lugar, se bajó la capucha y se acercó a la barra donde Arthy tenía muchas botellas vacías y se empinaba una

--Hola muchacho¿puedo preguntar por qué bebes? --inquirió el hombre sentándose junto a él, Arthy solo asintió mientras llenaba otro vaso, el hombre miró con algo de pena como el chico se tomaba todo de un solo trago

--Mi… mi novia --balbuceó Arthy tomando un trago largo de la botella, el hombre pelirrojo lo miró detenidamente, sus ojos verdes un tanto apagados revisaban detenidamente al muchacho frente a él --ssseguro, que… me… engaña

--No lo creo

--Sí, estaba con un sujeto, un rubio…creo que le gustan desabridos y… me dijo que… está embarazada --miró fijamente la botella que el cantinero le dejaba, se recostó sobre la barra para poder agarrarla, pero el hombre junto a él se la quitó -- ¡oye, dámela! --reclamó el chico tirándose sobre él

--Tu padre te va a dar una buena por estar tan ebrio --El sujeto solo miró la botella en su mano cuando Arthy comenzó a reír irónicamente, justo como "Él", lo hacía --muchacho…

--Amigo, no tengo padre --rió Arthy recargándose en él

--Pero tienes quien te quiera como a uno

-- ¡Nah! --sonrió el chico, el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto, pero rápidamente sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y de una se lo llevó a la mitad --no, no tengo quien me quiera como un padre, no aquí por lo menos --comentó Arthy un poco más sobrio --oiga, como que se me hace conocido¿no lo he visto antes? --preguntó el chico mirando a su compañero detenidamente… era alto, tenía el cabello rojizo sobre los hombros, ojos verdes un poco tristes, piel pálida… cuando puso una mano en la barra un anillo de plata con molduras escarlata brilló tenuemente --lindo anillo --apuntó Arthy

--Me lo dio alguien muy especial… deberías volver a tu casa, tu novia seguro está llorando y te buscan desesperados

--No lo creo --refutó Arthy tirando la colilla del cigarrillo, le arrebató la botella y se la llevó a la boca, el hombre miró como el nivel del líquido disminuía rápidamente

--James a no bebas, no mejoras nada con eso

--Claro que sí, mi ánimo jajaja --el hombre lo miró, después miró las botellas frente a él, era demasiado alcohol, ya ni siquiera la nicotina lograba mantenerlo a raya

--Pues eso solo es momentáneo, tu ánimo mejorará un poco, pero tus sentimientos no y tampoco lo que vives… --Arthy lo miró y solo le sonrió bobamente --estás ebrio muchacho, te llevaré a tu casa, vamos… --recogió la billetera de Arthy que estaba casi vacía en la barra, la guardó en el pantalón del chico, recogió su túnica y echándose un brazo de Arthy al hombro lo sacó arrastrando del bar

Tzion no había dormido absolutamente nada, solo se había encerrado en su habitación y llorado toda la noche, tenía ya dos horas mirando por la ventana, Remus y Harry habían salido desde anoche a buscar a Arthy y aún no regresaban, cuando estaba por tenderse en la cama y seguir llorando, un brillo le llamó la atención y regresó a la ventana, sintió miedo, terror, alegría y demás mezclado al ver a Arthy prácticamente en brazos de alguien muy parecido a él, era el mismo que había visto en sus primeros días en esa época, pero tampoco podía ser¿o sí?

--Vamos muchacho, llegamos

--Esshtá protegidddoo --balbuceó Arthy dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

--Claro, claro… pero no voy a entrar… --murmuró recostando a Arthy contra un árbol

--Arthy --el sujeto se congeló mirando al chico que sonreía bobamente, esa dulce voz que creía no volver a escuchar susurraba tras él, lentamente se giró y miró los hermosos ojos dorados que tanto extrañaba, Tzion miró al hombre frente a ella --eres…

--Tzion, creí que estabas en cama --la chica dio un brinco al escuchar la ronca voz de Harry -- ¿usted es? --preguntó Harry mirando al hombre pelirrojo junto a Arthy, la expresión del hombre cambió totalmente a una de furia contenida

--Encontré a su hijo en un bar de mala muerte, debería cuidarlo más señor Potter, con su permiso --siseó el hombre, miró una última vez a Tzion, la chica notó como su mirada se ensombrecía más aún, cuando el hombre se alejaba, pudo ver un brillo delicado en su mano, un anillo, un anillo de plata con un poco de escarlata…

Harry se quedó mirando al hombre pelirrojo… estaba por correr tras él y preguntarle la razón por la que sabía su apellido, pero le preocupaba más el que le hubiera dicho que Arthy era su hijo… pero el que el chico vomitara a sus pies le hizo cambiar de idea; entre él y Remus levantaron al chico…

----------------------------------------------------------

Sobre una verde colina, un rayo cegador iluminó aún más el lugar por algunos segundos, cuando se apagó, una silueta encogida en posición fetal apareció…

"Él" caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de Londres, sin darse cuenta llegó al bar de donde algunos minutos antes había sacado a Arthy, el desvencijado cuarto explotó en menos de un segundo, "él" levantó su varita y señaló una mujer con avanzado embarazo, la mujer se elevó mientras gritaba aterrada, la miró detenidamente… cabello negro bajo el hombro, ojos dorados, cayó de rodillas sin dejar de mirar a la mujer… ese maldito overol rojo para embarazo, tenis converse blancos… dejó junto a él su varita y levantó lentamente su mano izquierda, el anillo con molduras escarlata brilló, movió dos dedos, un leve crack se escuchó y la cabeza de la mujer caía a un lado, dejó caer pesadamente el brazo y siguió mirando el cuerpo de la mujer en el aire, cerró los ojos y el cuerpo cayó al piso, miró detenidamente como la panza rebotaba contra el pavimento, se puso de pie y pasó por el medio del corro que se había formado ante el espectáculo, que inmediatamente se apartaron dejándole espacio… escuchó el sonido de las apariciones de los aurores y sanadores que iban a auxiliar a los heridos de la explosión, algunos aurores lo rodearon rápidamente, él los miró sin ánimos…

--No tienen porque morir… váyanse… Delta¿sigues viva? --dejó de ver a los aurores para ver la aterrada cara de la rubia a unos metros

--Cómo… cómo pudiste

--Lo del bar no me di cuenta eh de admitir, pero… no pidas explicaciones

-- ¿Embarazada?, mataste a una mujer embarazada…

--Delta, hermana…

-- ¡No soy tu hermana!

-- ¿Ya no?, vaya… bueno Delta, querida… siempre he sido así, solo no querías verlo --sonrió irónico "él"

--También mataste a Gin --murmuró la rubia seria

--Y a nuestros padres, a cientos de inservibles muggles, a Percy, Arthur, Molly y más

--Eres un…

--Un ser cuyo poder crece desorbitadamente… ¡pero mira quien llegó al campo de batalla! --se interrumpió mirando a Harry y Ron que acababan de aparecer, con una sonrisa sombría se cubrió con la capucha y a paso lento se acercó jugando con su varita --Señor Potter, si dijera que es un placer verlo estaría mintiendo y mis padres me enseñaron a no hacerlo --Harry lo miró mientras sacaba rápidamente su varita -- ¿quiere jugar?, juguemos entonces --murmuró ladinamente y acto seguido lanzó un rayo rojo, Harry lo esquivó y lanzó otro hechizo, "él" solo movió un dedo y el rayo se esfumó --no te metas querida --murmuró arrojando a Delta contra un establecimiento que se derrumbó con el simple contacto de la rubia con él --disculpe la intromisión --hizo una inclinación de cabeza y contraatacó, a los pocos segundos Ron también salía volando estrellándose contra un árbol, las piedras levitaban alrededor, una mariposa que pasaba explotó ante la presión, dos grandes magos se batían fieramente en duelo, las habilidades eran increíblemente semejantes… Delta se acercó lentamente, miró asombrada el nivel tan parecido que ambos tenían…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny que estaba sentada en la estancia, adormeciendo a su pequeño, miró de soslayo como Arthy bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se encerraba en el baño a vomitar, después llegaba corriendo Tzion e intentaba abrir, no entendía la razón de usar solo ese baño si habían otros dos arriba, la chica corrió a la cocina…

--Ocupados todos --murmuró Tzion dejándose caer frente a Ginny, miró ensimismada al pequeño pelirrojo dormir en brazos de su madre

-- ¿Qué crees que vaya a ser? --preguntó Ginny mirándola

-- ¿Disculpe?, no… no estaba poniendo atención --Ginny le sonrió y le señaló el abdomen

-- ¿Mi bebé? --la pelirroja asintió --creo que será niña… y espero que pelirroja como su padre --sonrió Tzion mirando que Arthy salía del baño y se recargaba contra la pared sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos

Ginny se puso de pie con el niño en brazos y se acercó a Arthy

--Que bueno que hayas despertado, ve a la estancia, quiero hablar contigo --murmuró Ginny yendo hacia las escaleras

El chico miró a su madre, respiró hondo y fue a la estancia, en cuanto llegó a los sillones, Tzion se puso de pie…

--Espera, por favor, no te vayas… yo quería…

--No me importa lo que tú quieras Potter, entre tú y yo no hay nada de que hablar

--Por favor Tzion, solo déjame… --musitó el chico deteniéndola de un brazo, Tzion se giró rápidamente y le plantó tremenda bofetada descolocándolo un poco

--Cuando digo no, es no, con permiso --siseó Tzion, su cabello cambió a rojo sangre por algunos segundos para volver al negro, Arthy con una mano en la mejilla la miró salir bufando del coraje

-- ¿Ahora que le hiciste?, además del bebé --preguntó Ginny entrando con no mejor cara que con la que Tzion salía

--Yo nada… ¿Cómo sabes lo del…¡yo no hice ningún bebé! --miró como su madre brincaba algunos juguetes y se acercaba rápidamente a él para voltearle la cara con una bofetada aún más fuerte que la que Tzion le había dado

-- ¿Pero que…, Por qué? --exclamó estupefacto mirando a su madre, retrocedió rápidamente al ver que Ginny se acercaba más a él, tropezó con la mesita de en medio y cayó sentado en el piso, donde siguió retrocediendo

--Escúchame bien James Arthur Potter, te harás responsable de tus actos

-- ¡Yo no hice nada! --gritó el chico medio erguido, pero se encogió inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina de Ginny

--Tzion dice lo contrario --siseó la pelirroja

--Seguro que es de ese Ravenclaw --murmuró con asco desviando la mirada, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron el triple, intentó agacharse para tomar el brazo de Arthy, pero su avanzado embarazo no la dejó

-- ¡Ponte de pie James! --gritó Ginny furiosa, Arthy dio un brinco y la miró rápidamente, estaba roja, cuando el pie de Ginny comenzaba a golpear repetidas veces el piso y la velocidad aumentaba, el chico se puso de pie de un brinco -- ¡escúchame muy bien! --exclamó tomándolo del cuello de la playera, lo jaló hasta tener la frente del chico junto a la de ella --vas a subir, vas a hablar civilizadamente con Tzion, si no confías en ella harán una prueba de paternidad en San Mungo por la mañana, se lo dirás como personas, si escucho un solo grito, lo que te diga tu padre cuando llegue por el estado en el que apareciste, será una hermosa melodía comparándolo con lo que haré yo… ¿has oído hablar de mi mucomurcielago?

--S… sí

--Ve con Tzion

--Pero ella no quiere ni verme --susurró Arthy tragando saliva con algo de dificultad

--Encuentra la forma para hablar, quiero que eso quede resuelto hoy mismo… tu padre acaba de llegar --dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana --sube ahora mismo --el chico asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras…

En cuanto Arthy subió las escaleras, la puerta principal se abrió, Ron y Remus entraron muy heridos, pero nada comparado con Harry quien se detenía de ambos, Ginny se apresuró a ir por el botiquín… mientras tanto, Arthy miraba la puerta de la habitación de Tzion, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y tenía unas nauseas terribles, respiró hondo y llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta

--Tzion, por favor abre, necesito hablar…

-- ¡Lárgate! --gritó la chica

-- ¿Estás llorando?

-- ¡No te importa!

-- ¿Todo bien arriba Arthy? --gritó Ginny desde las escaleras

--S…sí señora Potter, no se preocupe --se apresuró a contestar el muchacho --Tzion por favor, discul…

-- ¡No quiero disculpas, lárgate, déjame en paz, iré al baño, no quiero que estés ahí cuando salga!

--Tzion

--No quiero verte --siseó la chica mirándolo fijamente, lo esquivó y cerró la puerta con fuerza

--Vamos a hablar --Arthy se giró encontrándose con Harry bastante magullado, pero bien

--Necesito… hablar… Tzion --balbuceó el chico en el momento en que Harry lo jalaba hacia su habitación

------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Todo mejor? --preguntó Ginny mirando a Tzion entrar a la cocina donde ella terminaba de preparar la cena

-- ¿Le ayudo en algo?, no quiero ver al bruto de su hijo por ahora --contestó la chica abriendo el refrigerador

--Ya terminé, no te preocupes

-- ¿sabe donde está mi madre?, no la he visto

--Fue a visitar a tu abuela, vendrá en algunos días

--Bien --murmuró Tzion sentándose a la mesa con un galón de helado y una enorme cuchara

-- ¿Has pensado en cómo se lo dirás a Remus? --preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a ella, sonrió y tomó la cuchara que la chica dejaba pues se había ahogado, después de haber tosido algunas veces, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos

--No --murmuró Tzion unos segundos después --mi cabeza --se quejó con ojos cerrados

--La cena está lista, vamos --sonrió Ginny

Ambas se sentaron el comedor a esperar al resto de la familia, Delta llegó algo nerviosa, Jimmy ya jugaba con su comida, después Harry platicando con Remus y por último un muy serio Arthy, que ensimismado se sentó junto a su hermana, Delta lo miró curiosa, el chico parecía en otro mundo… la expresión facial de Harry era un poema… por lo que empezaron a comer en silencio, Arthy solo picoteaba la comida…

--Arthy… Arthy… ¡James! --terminó gritando Ginny que ya tenía quince minutos llamando al chico

-- ¡No lo volveré a hacer! --exclamó el chico volviendo al mundo real, inmediatamente miró a Harry, todos los presentes miraron al patriarca Potter, éste sonrió ligeramente

--Solo quería saber si no querías más guisantes --dijo Ginny mirándolo

--Este… no… yo no gracias, no tengo apetito y…

--Te levantarás hasta que termines, no has comido nada --murmuró Harry llevándose a la boca un poco de puré de papa, Arthy lo miró incrédulo

--Disculpen, estoy cansada --dijo Tzion recogiendo su plato mientras se ponía de pie, Arthy intentó seguirla pero Harry lo detuvo

--Ya no soy un niño para que…

-- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? --lo interrumpió Harry concentrado en su plato, Arthy que ya estaba de pie, se sentó rápidamente y volvió a tomar el tenedor, Remus sonrió, Delta se asombró pues su hermano para obedecer necesitaba conocer mucho a la persona, aunque también ese hombre era su padre

--No puedo seguir comiendo --murmuró Arthy cinco minutos después

--El plato sigue igual --refutó Harry sin despegar la mirada de su plato, Arthy hizo una mueca

--No tengo apetito --murmuró de mala gana le chico, pero la mirada de Harry hizo que siguiera comiendo

--Por cierto Gin¿qué pasó con el alhajero que te regalé en navidad? --preguntó Harry tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, Arthy miró a su hermana, Delta se había ahogado con la leche

--Está en el tocador Harry --contestó la pelirroja extrañada

--Lo miré en la basura y había algunos trozos en la alfombra --dijo Harry

-- ¿Sabes algo de eso? --murmuró Arthy al oído de su hermana, Delta solo revolvió los guisantes con el puré

--Pues yo lo dejé ahí, quizá Jimmy lo agarró --contestó Ginny

--James¿tomaste el alhajero de mamá?

--No papi --contestó el pequeño bañado en salsa y puré

--Fue un accidente --murmuró Delta jugando con la comida, todos la voltearon a ver, en ese momento Arthy aprovechó para pasar lo de su plato al de Jimmy a su izquierda

--Terminé, con permiso --se apresuró a decir el chico, Harry miró el plato y asintió, Arthy sonrió y corrió hacia las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Tzion, cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada, derrotado se iba a retirar cuando escuchó que Tzion lloraba, se sintió peor de cómo estaba y maldiciendo fue a su habitación, donde se acostó en medio de la oscuridad, un par de horas después llegó Delta… las horas siguieron pasando y él no podía dormir, se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj, se sintió derrotado y salió de la habitación, no podría conciliar el sueño en lo que restaba de noche… vagó por toda la casa, al final sus pasos lo llevaron frente a la puerta de Tzion, con un toque de varita abrió la puerta, desde el umbral la miró, estaba acurrucada en un extremo de la cama, cerró la puerta lentamente y se acercó a la cama, la contempló dormir por algunos minutos, extrañaba abrazarla y ella no lo perdonaba, aunque quizá tenía razón, se había portado muy mal con ella… con cuidado en no despertarla se acostó en la cama y se acercó a ella, y la abrazó… solo la tendría cerca por unos minutos, después se iría, pero en cuanto sintió el cálido cuerpo de Tzion junto a él, se quedó profundamente dormido…

El imprudente sol le daba de lleno en la cara, Arthy se giró y se abrazó a la almohada, en ese momento reaccionó y abrió los ojos, al ver las paredes rosas recordó que no estaba en la habitación que compartía con Delta, se sentó rápidamente y recorrió la habitación, lentamente se puso de pie y miró la cama… estaba solo

--Bajo a desayunar --susurró el chico esperanzado, aunque perdió el ánimo al ver el reloj despertador, las ocho de la mañana, Tzion no despertaría a esa hora en vacaciones, al menos que siguiera con los malestares del embarazo, así que se dispuso a revisar los baños de esa planta y minutos después fue al de la planta baja, pero ahí solo se encontró con Ginny que hacía el desayuno, le dio los buenos días y aún con algo de esperanza revisó el resto de la casa por una hora más --esto… no… --balbuceó el chico entrando a la cocina donde su madre ya recogía los platos del desayuno y Delta salía al jardín a jugar con el pequeño Jimmy, Ginny dejó los platos en el fregadero y se giró a verlo -- ¿has visto a Tzion?

--No¿volviste a ofenderla?

-- ¡No! --semi gritó Arthy rápidamente --solo la busco, se…seguiré buscándola, con permiso --murmuró el chico saliendo a la carrera, subió a la planta alta y tampoco la encontró…

Por la tarde, Harry y Remus llegaron totalmente agotados, se habían pasado el día buscando a "Él" sin resultado alguno, Ron se había desaparecido…

--Hola papá --saludó Delta abrazando a Remus, Harry la miró serio, se sintió extrañamente celoso --hola pa… señor Potter --se corrigió mirando a Harry

--Una niña tan linda… --sonrió Harry mirando a Delta, la niña se sonrojó --...jamás me ha dicho papá, me gustaría que lo hiciera --Remus sonrió ante el sonrojo de Delta y la empujó ligeramente hacia Harry que seguía mirándolo --tampoco me ha dado un abrazo --agregó estirando los brazos, Delta lo miró solo por algunos segundos, después se le abalanzó encima en un gran abrazo

--Papá --susurró la niña en un sollozo, Harry tampoco pudo evitar llorar y la abrazó con más fuerza

--Gracias Delta --murmuró Harry --te llama Gin, ve --dijo separándose lentamente de la niña, ella asintió con una sonrisa y corrió a la cocina --espera… ¿has visto a tu hermano? --Delta frenó de golpe, pero no se giró -- ¿Delta?

--No…

--Estás mintiendo --acotó Remus

--No miento, pero no he visto a mi hermano… me hablan --murmuró la niña corriendo de nuevo a la cocina

-------------------------------------------------

Arthy caminaba cabizbajo, no sabía donde buscar a Tzion, si lo pensaba bien a penas la conocía, pero aún así estaba perdidamente enamorado, la noche avanzaba rápidamente, miró su reloj, las once ya y él seguía en las calles, llegó a un parque que empezaba a ser abandonado incluso por las enamoradas parejitas que se hacían mimos en los rincones, él entró casi sin darse cuenta, los árboles que lo rodeaban le daban un aire tenebroso al parque a esa hora, el farol empezó a titilar y unos segundos después se apagó, Arthy respiró hondo y siguió andando. Pasó por un pequeño puente sobre un lago, se detuvo a unos pasos, a la mitad miró una silueta delgada que estaba inclinada sobre el barandal, sonrió internamente, esa silueta la conocería en cualquier parte… era Tzion y para colmo seguía vomitando, lentamente se acercó sin dejar de mirarla, cuando estuvo cerca le pasó un brazo por la cintura, Tzion se sobresaltó un poco, pero la calidez que sintió la hizo relajarse y recargarse contra el pecho de Arthy…

--Cambiaste de loción --murmuró la chica dejándose abrazar

--Perdóname --le susurró al oído --fui un tonto

--Lo sé --sonrió Tzion con los ojos cerrados

--Tzion --la giró lentamente y la miró a los ojos, ella los abrió lentamente y se perdió en ese místico verde que inundaba los ojos de Arthy, incluso, se miraba un leve brillo --no creo ser un buen padre, yo no tuve uno del cual tomar un ejemplo…

--Arthy… él tampoco tuvo padre y creo que no fue tan malo, los protegió con su vida --lo interrumpió Tzion poniéndole un dedo en los labios, él sonrió mientras le besaba delicadamente el dedo --no te obligaré a nada, y si te sientes más tranquilo, tengo cita mañana en San Mungo para una prueba de…

--No, confío en ti, solo me tomaste por sorpresa… te amo Tzion --murmuró acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica, ella cerró los ojos y correspondió ese tan ansiado beso

Arthy abrió los ojos repentinamente, pasó rápidamente a Tzion tras él al ver frente a sí una figura alta

--Tú… --siseó el chico, Tzion miró la figura y como Arthy levantaba la mano, encogía el brazo y después lo estiraba rápidamente, su mano se impactaba en la cara de la figura y lo hacia trastabillar, intentó detenerse del barandal, ella intentó detener a Arthy, pero el chico le daba otro puñetazo a la figura y el clásico splash se escuchaba, la figura había caído al lago

-- ¡James Arthur Potter! --el grito entre el agua hizo que los dos chicos miraran rápidamente sobre el barandal del puente

--Ay por Dios --murmuró apesadumbrado Arthy mirando como Harry con un nenúfar en la cabeza y una pequeña rana verde que regresaba al agua, el cabello pegado a la cara y que escupía agua lo miraba con cara asesina --estoy literalmente muerto --agregó al verle la mejilla hinchada y un labio partido cuando empezaba a moverse para salir del pequeño estanque, Arthy se resguardó tras Tzion cuando su padre llegaba hasta ellos, Tzion intentó quitarse de en medio pero el chico no la dejó

-- ¡En qué demonios pensabas James! --gritó Harry estilando agua por todas partes, Arthy puso como escudo a Tzion -- ¡Cómo se te ocurre salir de casa solo y a estas horas!

--Yo… yo --tartamudeó el chico luchando con Tzion que intentaba apartarse

-- ¡Pensabas que lanzándome al agua olvidaría tu castigo!

--No sabía que eras tú --se apresuró a excusarse el chico

--Claro… Tzion hazte a un lado por favor --pidió Harry acercándose peligrosamente

--No me abandones a mi suerte --le suplicó Arthy al oído, Tzion sonrió y le abrazó las manos --es… estamos en un lugar pú… público, lamento haber salido, pero tenía cosas que hacer y…

-- ¡Cosas que hacer! --Gritó Harry molesto, Arthy retrocedió un poco -- ¡con un maldito loco que intenta asesinarte y tú tenías cosas que hacer¿tienes idea de lo que me preocupé?

--Yo… lo siento, perdón

--Tienes problemas James… muchos problemas

--Señor Potter, no sea duro con él, en realidad Arthy me buscaba a mí porque…

--Tú no estás en un mejor estado Tzion, Remus está furioso, vamonos --murmuró Harry dando media vuelta, los chicos se miraron antes de seguirlo

------------------------------------

Sobre una verde colina iluminada por la leve luz de la luna, una mujer de cabello platinado estaba sentada mirando fijamente el bosque bajo ella, se recostó y miró el cielo poblado de estrellas, las lágrimas se perdieron en la tierra, no las podía controlar, la sonrisa de una pequeña pelirroja de poco más de diez años le inundaba la mente, la palabra "tía", la carcajada tan parecida a la de su padre, esa hermosa e inocente mirada… después la misma mirada pero llena de horror y sin vida, la sangre bañando el piso de la cueva, la sonrisa irónica de Jim… gritó con furia e impotencia, sintió que la garganta se le desgarraba, por su culpa, por su debilidad su niña había muerto, por no haber podido cumplir con su destino… por haberse hecho la ilusión de que su hermano, seguía siéndolo… pero no volvería a ocurrir, evitaría que lo último ocurriera… no se repetiría, ella se encargaría de eso…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny que recién se dormía se sentó de un brinco en la cama al escuchar dos potentes gritos, a como pudo bajó de ella y con su varita en ristre salió de la habitación, en las escaleras se encontró con Delta que también bajaba, al llegar a la estancia, bajó la varita al ver a Remus y Harry que se turnaban para gritarle a los dos muchachos que cabizbajos escuchaban en un sillón

-- ¡Irresponsable! --gritó Harry

-- ¡Por una tontería arriesgar la vida! --gritó Remus rojo

--Siempre dice lo mismo --susurró Arthy al oído de Tzion, la chica se cubrió la boca con una mano para reír

-- ¡Y se ríen! --gritaron los dos adultos, los chicos dieron un brinco y negaron rápidamente

--Suban… estás castigado James

--Pero…

-- ¡Pero nada, arriba! --ordenó Harry molesto, el chico corrió hacia las escaleras

--Ve a dormir Tzion, ya hablaremos después --murmuró Remus, ella asintió y siguió a su novio…

Remus miró a Harry quien veía un poco soñador hacia las escaleras donde Ginny y Delta subían de nuevo

--No quiero que se repita --dijo Harry mirando a su antiguo profesor --tienen derecho a ser felices

--No te preocupes, no se repetirá

En un oscuro castillo, los lacayos sin rostro miraban extrañados a su amo pasar junto a ellos sin siquiera torturarlos, no los tomaba en cuenta, "Él" caminaba serio, ensimismado, llegó hasta la biblioteca, al entrar se despojó de la capa, se quitó las gafas y se frotó ambos ojos, volvió a colocarse las gafas y fue hasta el escritorio… miró detenidamente un enorme libro de gruesas pastas que antaño fueran blancas, pasó un dedo por el libro, una lágrima resbaló por su pálida mejilla… cerró los ojos con infinito dolor y tristeza…

--No pasará… no de nuevo… lo prometí --susurró mientras más lágrimas brotaban de esos hermosos ojos verdes… --así tenga que dar mi vida cumpliré mi palabra por una única vez…

* * *

**YA EL FINAL PAL PROXIMO...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUNQUE SI NO DEJAN REVIEW NO HABRÁ PROXIMO JEJEJEJE **

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. FIN

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Al fin el fin jajajajaja, ATIENDAN ESTO!!! se aclara completamente la maraña de mi historia, lean tranqulamente, ponganle atención... es el mejor capitulo que he escrito, XD modestia aparte... disfrutenlo es el ultimo de la historia y aclaro...NO TIENE CONTINUACIÓN,en el final sabrán la razón...

* * *

--Arthy --el chico que había pasado la ultima semana ordenando la biblioteca de su padre, sacó la cabeza de entre un cerro de libros y miró a su hermanita --Tzion dice que si le puedes ir a comprar galletas de chocolate, queso, crema batida, helado de limón, pastel de fresa y leche de cabra --enumeró Delta mirando extrañada a su hermano

-- ¡No tengo dinero! --exclamó alarmado Arthy

-- ¿Por qué no quieres ir por eso? --preguntó Tzion al borde del llanto

--No Tzion espera… Tzion --murmuró apesadumbrado, la chica corrió por el pasillo, él se apresuró a seguirla, como se encontrara con su madre…

-- ¡Arthur! --Arthy se frenó en seco, desde que su madre había descubierto su identidad y que la casa estaba solo con Remus, su padre y ella… -- ¡James! --volvió a gritar la pelirroja, Arthy dejó sus pensamientos y fue a la estancia donde Ginny consolaba a Tzion -- ¿Qué le hiciste? --siseó Ginny, el chico retrocedió por inercia

--No seas miedoso --giró la cabeza al toparse con alguien, Harry lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

--James Arthur --siseó de nuevo Ginny, jamás pensó que desearía ver a Ron o a Hermione, cuando ellos estaban solo le decía Arthy y se escuchaba menos duro

--No le hice nada, solo que… bueno, no tengo dinero para ir a comprar lo que me pidió --se excusó

--Ese no es un pretexto aceptable --murmuró seria Ginny, el chico retrocedió más --basta con que le pidas a tu padre

--Si… yo… bueno… tampoco puedo aparecerme y las cosas…

--Le dije señora Potter no le interesa, déjelo, no importa

--Tzion por favor no seas ridícula, además son estúpidas esas cosas que pediste y… --guardó silencio y se resguardó tras Harry cuando Ginny se le acercó

--Ya, ya… tranquila, vamos Arthy --sonrió Harry, dio media vuelta, abrazó al chico y lo llevó hacia la puerta rodeando a Ginny

A partir de ese día, Arthy aprendió a no refutar ningún antojo de Tzion por más ilógico que le pareciera, y menos si estaba cerca de su madre… cada día que pasaba, Arthy se miraba más preocupado, su padre le había advertido que le tendría que decir a Remus en cuanto regresara y si lo hacía con Tonks… no sabía como reaccionaría su padrino, era celoso con Delta pero… dejó de pensar en eso, se detuvo a dos escalones de la puerta y la miró, se abría… podía ver una mata de cabello rosa que cargaba una bebé de cabello verde que inmediatamente cambiaba a café, y tras ellas… el tranquilo licántropo que sería su verdugo, Tzion bajaba sonriente, se extrañó al ver a Arthy congelado en la escalera…

--Buenos días --saludó Tonks con una enorme sonrisa

--Ya comprendo --murmuró la chica haciendo una inclinación de cabeza para regresar el saludo

-- ¡Remus, Tonks, que bueno que hayan llegado! --recibió entusiasta Harry -- ¿Por qué no te llevas a la niña?, creo que Arthy tiene que hablar con ellos --dijo Harry mirando a Tzion, la chica asintió, tomó la bebé de brazos de Tonks y subió de nuevo --Remus, Tonks, Arthy vayan a la estancia --Arthy miró a su joven padre rogando por compasión, Harry solo le regresó una sonrisa --estaré en la cocina

Arthy caminó cabizbajo hasta la estancia, Remus y Tonks lo siguieron algo extrañados

--Creo que será mejor que tomen asiento --murmuró el chico sentándose frente al sofá de dos plazas --bien… yo… tengo… que… pues… --balbuceó Arthy una vez que los dos adultos se hubieron sentado --bueno… tío Remus --dejó de pasear la vista por la estancia y miró a Remus --yo… tengo que… decirte algo… y… --tragó saliva con dificultad, se frotó las manos contra el pantalón, le empezaban a sudar

--Arthy, tranquilo --sonrió Remus mirando el estado del muchacho

Miró a Tonks y después a Remus, se miraba tan tranquilo… pero él lo conocía muy bien, no había llegado el momento en que Delta le presentara a algún novio pero… si se ponía del otro lado y llegaba un niño y le decía que había embarazado a su hermanita… lo mataba… volvió a tragar saliva y miró a los ojos a Remus

--Bueno tío Remus… antes que nada… prométeme que no te enojarás

--Arthy me estás asustando

-- ¡No es nada malo tío Remus! --se apresuró a excusarse el chico con una nota de desesperación en su voz --aunque depende de que punto se vea… --murmuró pensativo

--Arthy¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?, hazlo con confianza --le sonrió Tonks, el chico la miro e intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo

--Bueno señora Lupin yo…

--Vamos chico, solo dime Tonks

--Sí bueno… yo… es que… pues… Tzion y yo… --se interrumpió para de nuevo intentar tragar saliva, pero algo en su garganta insistía en impedírselo --somos novios --murmuró con los ojos cerrados

-- ¡Vaya Arthy, enhorabuena! --felicitó sonriente Remus, el chico abrió los ojos lentamente

--Sí, hacen una hermosa pareja, quisiera tener muchos nietos --comentó soñadora Tonks, Arthy sonrió nervioso mientras se ponía de pie

--Que bueno porque Tzion está embarazada --dijo a gran velocidad

--Nimph, creo que exageras, la niña solo tiene tres años y ellos… espera… --murmuró Remus mirando a Arthy que se veía más nervioso -- ¿Qué dijiste?

--Pues… ¡espera, dijiste que no te enojarías! --Exclamó el chico resguardándose tras el sofá

--Nunca dije tal cosa --Siseó Remus, Tonks miraba pensativa

--por… por favor… ¡le responderé!

--Eso no lo dudo --murmuró Remus --ven aquí James

--Por… por favor tío, mira que… pues yo… ay por eso no quería decirlo --se quejó apesadumbrado

-- ¡Eso se iba a saber cualquier día! --exclamó más molesto Remus

Mientras tanto en la cocina Harry sonreía mirando a Delta hacer sus deberes y como Ginny le daba un tentempié a Jimmy

-- ¿Son muchos gritos Harry, no crees que deberías intervenir?

--No Gin, dejemos a Remus expresarse --comentó algo burlesco

Tzion se paseaba como león enjaulado en su habitación, miraba de vez en cuando a su ego pasado dormir tranquilamente en la cama… esos gritos de su padre le empezaban a alterar los nervios, ya se imaginaba al pobre de Arthy bajo el cinturón de su padre, arropó a la niña y salió de la habitación… cuando llegó a la estancia se quedó en el marco de la puerta, Arthy estaba en un rincón y Remus rojo lo regañaba…

--Papá no creo que sea para tanto… --murmuró Tzion acercándose lentamente, cuando Remus se giró se sorprendió, las pocas veces que lo había visto siempre había sido sonriente

-- ¡Tienen 16 años! --exclamó Remus, la chica asintió, le sonrió a su madre y fue hacia Arthy, el chico la abrazó -- ¡ser padre es una responsabilidad enorme! --Tzion deshizo el abrazo con Arthy y arrugó el entrecejo --velar por ellos --dijo ya un poco más calmado, Tzion se separó completamente de Arthy --educarlos, asegurarse de que son felices, estar a su lado…

-- ¡Pues no eres nadie para dar esos consejos! --lo interrumpió Tzion molesta, Tonks se apresuró a acercarse -- ¡educarlos, ja!, velar por ellos¡claro!, asegurarse de que son felices¡en que forma!, pero el colmo del cinismo¡estar a su lado!... ¡no eres responsable entonces! --gritó llorando, Arthy intentó abrazarla, pero ella no se dejó -- ¡es verdad que tengo 16 años, pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me separaría de mi hijo!

--Yo no… --murmuró atónito Remus

--Después de que me mandaras lejos te miré dos veces y una de ellas llegaste y me ordenaste que viniera a cuidar de esta misión --reclamó molesta, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que salían sin control, Arthy escuchaba congelado, pero no peor que Remus que inconscientemente lloraba -- ¡no te importó que fuera el funeral de mi madre! --gritó llena de rabia, dio un par de pasos hasta Remus y lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho intentando desahogarse un poco, Tonks miraba triste, Remus se dejó golpear sin atinar a impedirlo --pusiste de pretexto la guerra, pero no es cierto… hay guerra, Voldemort estaba en su esplendor y vivías como una familia, cuando era pequeña vivía contigo… no me reclames que sea joven… tú no lo eras, siempre desee ser como las demás niñas, siempre desee verte al menos en mi cumpleaños pero nunca llegaste… ¿sabes por qué me emborraché cuando cumplí 15?, porque pensé que te podía ver así, aunque fuera una ilusión, porque ansiaba que me felicitaras, pero tampoco lo hiciste, ni siquiera intoxicada de alcohol pude verte de nuevo, es más, no llegaste ni para regañarme por haberlo hecho… ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido que yo también hubiera crecido en Hogwarts?, con amigos… contigo…

-- ¡Tzion! --Arthy corrió hacia la chica que perdía el conocimiento, Remus no pudo reaccionar

Cuando Arthy llevaba a Tzion hacia su habitación, Remus se dejó caer en un sillón con la vista fija en un punto de la pared que tenía enfrente

--Serás un buen padre Remus --Tonks se acercó a su esposo, él asintió lentamente --por algo ocurrió eso amor… no te separarías de nosotras al menos que fuera por un motivo importante… muy importante… de vida o muerte --murmuró Tonks con un susurro ronco, Remus se puso de pie y la abrazó…

Unas horas más tarde, cuando Tzion despertó se encontró con Arthy que miraba por la ventana seriamente, sin hacer ruido intentó salir de la cama, pero la voz del chico lo evitó…

--No te atrevas a poner un pie fuera de esa cama --Tzion lo miró, murmuró entre dientes y se volvió a acostar --fuiste muy…

--No se te ocurra reclamarme nada por que entonces te puedes ir saliendo de esta habitación --lo interrumpió la chica muy molesta

--Tzion no seas infantil

--Soy como me da la gana

--Bien, no discutiré contigo… te quería pedir que no salieras de la cama, hoy es luna llena, yo te acompañaré, iremos al bosque que está aquí cerca…

-- ¿Cómo que me acompañarás?, Arthy es muy peligroso que… espera¿Por qué dijiste eso? --se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa pícara del chico, en realidad era una extraña sonrisa, sus labios se curveaban describiendo una sonrisa, pero sus ojos permanecían sombríos

--Así como me tienes secretos Tzion, yo también tengo algunos… te daré la sorpresa ésta tarde --comentó el chico, se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación --no salgas --agregó antes de cerrar la puerta

-- ¿Has visto a tu hermana? --se topó con Harry en las escaleras cuando bajaba, negó y siguió bajando -- ¡ve a la biblioteca! --gritó Harry encaminándose a la habitación de los chicos

Arthy suspiró y se dirigió a continuar con su castigo…

* * *

Delta sonreía mirando el hermoso paisaje que esa campiña le obsequiaba, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, solo había salido de la casa para distraerse un poco, se alzó de hombros y siguió caminando ya la encontrarían o ella encontraría el camino a la casa de nuevo, corrió hacia un pequeño campo de flores, le encantaban los tulipanes, se agachó y sonriente tomó uno, cuando se irguió miró una figura pasando las flores, extrañada se acercó, sentía que la llamaban…

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó al notar que la mujer de cabello platinado sollozaba

--No te preocupes --murmuró la mujer levantando la cabeza, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con la niña, enarcó una ceja y miró tras la pequeña… -- ¿vienes sola?

--Sí, salí de casa y creo que me perdí --contestó Delta con una gran sonrisa, la mujer le sonrió --soy Delta --dijo estirando su mano

--Yo… yo soy Lil --contestó la mujer estrechando la mano de la niña --sí estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que tengo problemas con mi hermano

-- ¿Es mayor? --preguntó Delta sentándose junto a Lil

--Sí, como unos cinco años… él cambió mucho, ya no es el que yo conocí y temo que sea por mi culpa

--No digas eso… si cambió debe ser por otra cosa… si es tu hermano no te dejará de querer por cualquier cosa --Lil solo la miró ausente, como si recordara algo después le sonrió maternalmente

--Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, te regañarán --sonrió Lil poniéndose de pie, Delta asintió

Caminaron lentamente, platicaron de todo y de nada desde el punto de vista de Delta, Lil miraba tristemente a la niña…

--Delta… cuida mucho de tu hermano, apóyalo en todo siempre… no importa lo que haga --murmuró la mujer abriendo la puerta de la verja de la casa, cuando la puerta se cerró Delta se giró rápidamente, ella no había dicho que tenía hermanos y la casa estaba bajo el fidelio… pero la mujer ya había desaparecido, se alzó de hombros y se volvió a girar, al hacerlo se topó con una pelirroja muy molesta

--Hola mamá --saludó Delta con una gran sonrisa, Ginny hizo una extraña mueca de molestia, tomó a la niña de la oreja y la arrastró hasta la estancia, donde Delta se sentó sorprendida con una mano en su oreja

-- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es jovencita?

--Yo… no… no tengo reloj --murmuró Delta sorprendida

--Son las ocho de la noche Delta Lilyan! --gritó Ginny realmente molesta

--Lo siento, no era mi intención desobedecer o preocuparlos… solo estaba aburrida y…

-- ¡Aburrida! --la interrumpió con un potente grito Ginny, la niña se encogió en su lugar -- ¡me puse histérica niña, sabes que estoy embarazada… se nota desde lejos!... y tú te me desapareces, creí que te habían atacado, que algo malo te había pasado… pero ya te daré algo yo para que no te vuelvas a aburrir --Delta enarcó una ceja y por primera vez desde que su madre había empezado a gritar, levantó la mirada algo curiosa --limpiarás el ático

-- ¿Qué?

--Para que no te aburras… ¿tienes hambre?

--No mucha

--Te prepararé algo, sube a tu habitación estás castigada jovencita --Delta asintió y se encaminó a las escaleras, en el primer escalón se giró… miró triste a la pelirroja ir a la cocina, sabía que eso no era cien por ciento real, le habría gustado que una madre con la edad que le correspondía le diera ese sermón y que después su padre la reprendiera por haber hecho eso…

* * *

En un bosque cercano, dos enormes siluetas caminaban una muy cerca de la otra, la luz de la hermosa luna llena dio en su pelaje regresando un brillo encantador, una hermosa loba castaña casi rubia, junto a ella un imponente león negro, ella se detuvo de golpe, él un par de pasos adelante se giró y se acercó al ver que ella parecía oler algo, le gruñó cuando ella empezó a correr hacia su derecha y la siguió… sortearon algunos troncos y enormes rocas hasta que llegaron a un claro donde dos animales estaban echados bajo un árbol, ambos se pusieron de pie al escuchar un ronroneo extraño, el león gruñó incómodo intentando ocultarse tras la loba que también gruñó, pero de forma amenazante… el lobo que estaba bajo el árbol se irguió lentamente sin dejar de ver a la loba, un hermoso tigre siberiano se acercó… ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar cuando la loba se lanzaba contra el lobo y lo estampaba contra el árbol, el león se apresuró a ponerla a raya pero la loba era demasiado agresiva y seguía arremetiendo contra el lobo castaño… ni el león y ni el tigre lograban detenerla, quizá por la poción matalobos el lobo castaño no intentaba atacar a la loba, la había reconocido al instante, pero Tzion también la había tomado y no parecía surtir ningún efecto… el león dio un gracioso brinco cuando el tigre se le acercó, bajó la cabeza como si le reprendieran cuando el felino mayor empezó a… "hablarle", mientras el tigre regañaba al león por su irresponsabilidad, los lobos mantenían una extraña pelea pues el lobo solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataque, pero cuando ella se lastimaba intentando agredirlo, él se le acercaba y la lamía cariñosamente ganándose solamente una bofetada que lo mandaba a volar algunos metros…algunos minutos después ambos felinos intentaban contener a la loba, pero simplemente les resultaba imposible…

--------------

A media mañana del día siguiente, Tzion bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se encerraba en el baño, Harry que hablaba con Arthy en la estancia lo miró extrañado…

--Sigue con las náuseas --contestó el chico alzándose de hombros

--Le dijiste lo de anoche?

--No, tío Remus me dijo que no lo hiciera, por cierto¿sabes por qué Delta está limpiando el ático?

--Por lo mismo que deberías estar limpiando tú la biblioteca

--Hablaré con ella y después iré a la biblioteca, casi termino --sonrió el muchacho, Harry se quedó mirándolo, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho mezcla de tristeza y de orgullo

--Y… ¿y mi padre?

--Tzion, deberías estar en cama

--Gracias por preocuparse señor Potter, pero nunca duro más de unas horas en cama después de luna llena, estoy bien --contestó Tzion seria --yo… quería disculparme por haberle gritado en esa forma a mi padre ayer

--Él sigue en cama, se debilita demasiado con la transformación y…

--Tzion¿Qué haces aquí? --lo interrumpió Tonks que llegaba muy seria con la pequeña en brazos

--Pues yo… eh… --balbuceó la chica antes de que Tonks la jalara escaleras arriba, Harry sonrió mirándola… no podía dejar que todo se repitiera…

Arthy había bajado ya del ático y terminaba de acomodar la biblioteca, no sabía que se pudiera tener tantos libros en una casa, cuando guardaba lo últimos libros en una caja que le habían dicho sería llevada a Hogwarts, le llamó la atención un enorme libro de pastas blancas, lo abrió con cuidado y leyó la primera página: "_El secreto del tiempo, el poder infinito"_, curioso cerró la caja y la puso junto a la puerta…

--Papá --semigritó al ver que Harry pasaba por ahí -- ¿puedo tomar un libro para leerlo?

--Claro Arthy --le sonrió Harry antes de seguir su camino

En la planta alta, Remus dejaba sobre su regazo el libro que tenía cerca de tres horas intentando leer, no se podía concentrar, seguía pensando en los gritos de reclamo de Tzion, en lo agresiva que se había portado con él anoche, en que él estaba seguro de que sería el mejor padre del mundo… pero también estaba lo que le había dicho su esposa, si eso había pasado, había sido por el bien de todos, él había buscado el bienestar de su hija…

--Pase --murmuró distraído al escuchar al escuchar un leve golpeteo en la puerta --no tengo hambre Nimph… ¿Tzion?

--Yo… pues, quería… me quería disculpar por como te grité ayer, no debí hacerlo, mi madre siempre me dijo que lo hacías por nuestro bien --dijo la chica sentándose en la cama junto a Remus, él con una leve sonrisa se acomodó para darle espacio

--Tranquila cariño --susurró el licántropo abrazándola

-- ¡Que te pasó! --preguntó alarmada Tzion mirando lo maltrecho de Remus

-- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? --preguntó extrañado

--La verdad no, es la primera vez que la poción no me hace efecto --comentó pensativa

--Quizá sea por el embarazo

--Quizá --repitió Tzion --espera… --miró a su padre -- ¿Por qué me preguntas si no recuerdo lo que pasó anoche¿yo te hice eso?... pero cómo --agregó al notar el silencio de Remus

--Tranquila…

--Yo no… no pude… pero como… yo…

--Tzion, Tzion, tranquilízate hija… está bien, creo que la única forma en la que pudiste desahogarte completamente fue transformada… --le sonrió…

Los días siguientes fueron parecidos, todos y cada uno los pasaron como una gran familia, sin embargo, el día en que regresarían al colegio, Arthy se batió a golpes con Ron, nadie entendió nada, pero se ganó un enorme sermón de Ginny y Harry, sermón que soportó ahogando todo su orgullo gracias a la severa mirada de Tzion…

* * *

--No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Arthy --reclamó molesta Tzion entrando al gran comedor

--No discutiré contigo

-- ¡No me huyas Potter!

--Hermano¿Por qué golpeaste a tío Ron?

-- ¿Por qué¿quieres saber por qué? --preguntó Arthy con dolor

--Arthy --advirtió seria Tzion, el chico la miró y asintió cansado, puso una rodilla en el piso, tomó a su hermana de los hombros y la miró a los ojos…

--Enana, no confíes en nadie, no importa que sea… familia --Tzion cerró los ojos con dolor, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla --te quiero enana, eres mi guerrera, mi princesa guerrera, nunca lo olvides… Tzion te veo en DCAO, olvidé un libro en la sala común --sonrió poniéndose de pie

Las dos chicas miraron correr a Arthy, ellas se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas para poder desayunar e ir a clase…

Arthy llegó a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, no tenía nada de apetito, sacó de su mochila el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca de su padre y empezó a hojearlo detenidamente, miraba cada ilustración, cada titulo, cada subtitulo, lo que le interesaba lo leía con cuidado… cuando dejó de sentir las piernas miró el reloj que tenía a su derecha, al ver la hora se sentó como impulsado por un resorte y salió corriendo… un par de minutos después regresaba… había olvidado la mochila…

--Cinco puntos menos Slytherin --murmuró Snape ante la mirada atónita de toda su casa, Arthy le sonrió irónico cuando se dejaba caer en su lugar, y todo por haber llegado cinco minutos tarde… lo tomaría de costumbre… él no era un Slytherin, tampoco era un grifindor, no pertenecía a ninguna casa, no había crecido rodeado de esos prejuicios y mientras terminaba su misión era justo que se divirtiera y lo haría con ese profesor… miró a Snape que se paseaba por entre los calderos, limpiaba unos, insultaba a algunos atemorizados alumnos, lo siguió, sonrió al ver que hacía hasta lo imposible por no llegar hasta él y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, ni siquiera había sacado su libro de pociones, no tenía el caldero, y más importante aún¿Dónde rayos había dejado la mochila?, había llegado tarde por ella….

--No has empezado, ni siquiera has sacado el caldero --siseó Snape, el chico levantó la cabeza, no sabía si sonreír o disculparse, ambos lados de su carácter se peleaban por salir --no tienes nada que decir…

--Bueno… profesor --agregó con una sonrisa de patán que hizo a Snape recordar al mismísimo James Potter --yo creo que me robaron la mochila porque no la encuentro, incluso me regresé porque la había olvidado sobre mi cama

--Igual de prepotente que Potter

--Mi padre no es…

-- ¡La misma frase que él!, y te digo lo mismo que le dije a él, James Potter era un patán de primera y Harry Potter por haberle metido en la cabeza que había derrotado al señor tenebroso con un año, fue tanto o más…

-- ¡No le permito que los insulte! --gritó Arthy poniéndose de pie

-- ¡No eres nadie para permitirme o no las cosas! --regresó el grito Snape

--Tampoco es alguien para ir por ahí insultando a quien le plazca solo por rencillas de niños

-- ¡Cállate niñato! --gritó Snape abofeteando a Arthy, el chico solo movió levemente la cabeza por el impacto, aún así miró a Snape de forma asesina --siéntate! --ordenó mirándolo, un tenso silencio había cubierto al grupo entero, Arthy enderezó la cabeza lentamente, se pasó dos dedos por la mejilla herida, cerró la mano en un puño y sentó a Snape en el piso de un puñetazo en la nariz

--No tengo necesidad de estar soportando insignificancias semejantes… ningún celoso de mierda me pone una mano encima --escupió Arthy con furia contenida, se abstuvo de patear al atónito profesor en el suelo y altivo salió del aula…

Fue directo a su habitación a seguir leyendo, había encontrado un hechizo sencillo que lo ayudaría a descubrir a Ron, pero no se terminaba de acostar en un sofá de la sala común donde había dejado la mochila, cuando sintió que algo en su pantalón se calentaba y empezaba a vibrar, asustado se puso de pie y se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón…

-- ¿Un bipper? --se preguntó extrañado al ver el pequeño objeto muggle, sin intención alguna presionó un botón rojo y una frase apareció --helado de fresa, crema batida, chispas de chocolate, jarabe de cereza… fríjol… salsa de… tomate en un waffle de vainilla --murmuró algo asqueado, se alzó de hombros y después de guardar el libro y asegurarse de llevar la mochila, salió de la sala común, ya había aprendido a no desatender los antojos de Tzion…

A pesar de las insistencias de Remus, Arthy no se volvió a parar en la clase de pociones, y en uno de esos días en que tenía libre la hora de pociones, se paseaba por los jardines del castillo, sintió un hoyo en el estomago al ver a unos metros al grupo de primero de grifindor y Slytherin y frente a ellos un hombre pelirrojo, arrugó el entrecejo al ver a Ron con la varita en alto, su hermana se elevaba en la escoba y ésta se movía de forma extraña, corrió hacia ahí al ver que la niña quedaba colgada de una mano y Ron movía la varita, llegó hasta él y lo empujó con toda su fuerza derribándolo sobre fango mientras él sacaba su varita y hacía a su hermanita bajar de nuevo al césped

--No volverás a tomar esta clase Delta --anunció serio mirando con asco a Ron que se ponía lentamente de pie

-- ¿Qué te pasa? --preguntó ofendido el pelirrojo, Arthy solo le dedicó una mirada gélida, tomó la mano de su hermana y la llevó de nuevo al castillo

--Pero hermano, a mí me gusta esa clase

--Eh dicho que no vuelves a esa clase Delta --la interrumpió Arthy sin dejar de jalarla

--No te entiendo

-- ¡No vuelves! --la soltó violentamente y le gritó molesto

-- ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme eso! --le regresó el gritó Delta, Arthy la abofeteó, la niña abrió los ojos totalmente estupefacta

--Delta yo… --murmuró el chico arrepentido

-- ¡No me toques! --gritó retrocediendo aterrada, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria a su hermano

--Maldita sea¡Maldita sea! --gritó golpeando la pared, se maldijo y corrió tras la niña, no hizo caso a Remus que se veía muy molesto, a Tzion le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y siguió corriendo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso y corrió hacia donde sabía que Delta se ocultaría, una habitación olvidada, la puerta rechinó cuando la abrió --Enana… Delta… --murmuró mirando a la niña que encogida lloraba en un rincón --oye… yo

-- Déjame

--Por favor, déjame hablar, no quería… yo no te quería golpear

--Pero lo hiciste --susurró entre sollozos

--Pero estoy arrepentido, muy arrepentido enana, dile a papá para que me castigue y…

--Solo déjame en paz James --El chico asintió derrotado y salió de la habitación

Caminaba ensimismado por los pasillos del castillo, sentía la desesperación invadirlo, todo por culpa del desgraciado ese que había matado a sus padres, cerró los ojos con furia y volvió a golpear la pared, cuando los abrió se topó con Snape que lo miraba burlonamente, hizo una mueca y corrió con toda la fuerza que pudo, siguió corriendo ante las miradas de los alumnos, salió del castillo y se alejó lo más que pudo, se dejó caer en el césped y con mano temblorosa sacó un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió… sintió que volvía a la vida, solo le faltaba el alcohol para cerrar el cuadro y poder encontrar algo de tranquilidad, terminó ese cigarro y sacó otro, un minuto después otro y otro… fumó por media hora hasta que dejó la cigarrera vacía, la dejó por un lado y un poco más tranquilo se recostó con las manos bajo la cabeza

-- Fumaste --Aseguró una voz, Arthy abrió los ojos y se topó con unos molestos ojos dorados-- me prometiste que ya no lo harías

--Tzion, sinceramente no estoy de humor para un sermón

--Arthy ¿no entiendes que eso no está bien?, te hace daño

-- ¡Lo sé, pero es lo único que me alivia!

-- ¡No eres el único que ha sufrido!

-- ¡Déjame!

-- ¡Que demonios te pasa ahora¡estás insoportable!, yo te venía a escuchar, estaba preocupada de que te sintieras mal, hablé con Delta --semi gritó molesta dando media vuelta

--Espera… --Arthy se apresuró a acercarse, la abrazó y escondió la cara entre el cabello de ella --lo siento… no quise sonar grosero, solo… me sentí mal Tzion, mi hermana está muy molesta, no quise golpearla, en verdad… yo daría mi vida por ella

--Tranquilo… --susurró abrazándolo con más fuerza, como si temiera perder a ese dulce chico que tenía enfrente, duraron abrazados algunas horas hasta que anocheció, sintió como él la abrazaba con más fuerza, una extraña tormenta se había desatado, con algunos besos se sentaron uno muy cerca del otro y abrazados observaron caer las delicadas gotas, los labios de cada uno se volvieron a encontrar lenta y delicadamente, empezaron a embriagarse el uno en el otro, el alivio llegó para los dos, las sensaciones eran increíbles, se sentían como si ese fuera su primer beso, en la lejanía un rayo cayó iluminándolos de forma increíble, las cosas se daban solas, deliciosamente espontáneas, suavemente Tzion se fue recostando sobre la húmeda hierba el enorme árbol les cubría lo suficiente, los besos subían de intensidad, las ropas empezaban a estorbar, los botones que aún cubrían su intimidad empezaban a ceder al deseo, el concierto natural que tenían, el delicado golpeteo de las gotas de agua con las hojas los transportaba a un maravilloso lugar donde eran libres, donde la sombra de un fatídico pasado no existía

-- ¿No se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta? --susurró Arthy en el oído de Tzion, ella solo lanzó un gemido ahogado antes de entregarse de nuevo a ese momento mágico que la marcó con vida, con la vida de un nuevo ser producto de ese amor…

* * *

Los días pasaron y a su vez las semanas y los meses… el inicio del verano estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina…

Arthy se sentía mal cada vez que miraba a su hermana y ésta solo le dedicaba una mirada de rencor… ese día se lo había pasado de arriba abajo, de la torre de astronomía a las cocinas, de la cabaña de Hagrid a la torre de astronomía, de las mazmorras de Slytherin a la torre de astronomía, de la torre de astronomía al bosque prohibido y a la torre de astronomía… ¿Por qué esa torre?, simplemente porque según Tzion era ese el lugar donde podía tomar un poco de aire fresco, y él ya había aprendido a no discutir las ocurrencias de ella… así se la había pasado durante toda la semana, por fortuna mañana era sábado y el maldito bipper bailaba sobre su baúl haciendo un escándalo enorme en ese antes hermoso silencio, acababa de cerrar los ojos, balbuceó algunas maldiciones y a gatas y con los ojos cerrados tomó el dichoso aparato

--Ouch --murmuró sentado en el piso, al intentar bajar se le había terminado la cama y se había caído, medio dormido se paró y buscó la puerta, se golpeó la rodilla no supo con que, se dobló el dedo pequeño del pie derecho con un baúl, estampó su índice izquierdo contra la pared al buscar la puerta, cuando por fin la encontró se dio en el dedo gordo del pie derecho al abrirla, volvió a maldecir y por fin salió, respiró hondo mientras cerraba la puerta --aah maldición --se había agarrado la mano… cojeando y más adolorido que después de un severo castigo llegó a la sala común e invocando un _lumos_ miró el bipper --descansa Arthy --murmuró atónito, respiró hondo cerca de veinte veces y regresó a su cama, mal se iba acostando cuando sintió algo caliente y que empezaba a vibrar en su camisa, se sentó en la cama apunto de gritar, iluminó la punta de su varita y miró el aparato --hamburguesa de pata con chocolate, pepinillos, sin cebolla --arrojó el bipper y corrió al baño donde abrazó el inodoro y vomitó lo poco que había cenado, se enjuagó la boca y regresó a la cama, tomó el maldito bipper, rebuscó en su baúl y tomó algunos galeones y unas pocas de libras…

Un par de horas después, Arthy subía las escaleras de la torre de astronomía con gran esfuerzo, al llegar entró rápidamente al escuchar sollozos

-- ¿Tzion?

--Creí que…

--Me encanta como te ves con ese overol rojo --le sonrió abrazándola por la espalda

--Estoy enorme --murmuró zafándose del abrazo

--Tzion, te ves linda… es más, estás hermosa… te traje tu hamburguesa

El llanto, tristeza, depresión y demás que pudiera tener se esfumó al ver la bolsa de papel que le mostraban, misma que se apresuró a arrebatar

-- ¿Gustas?

El chico negó intentando ocultar el asco que le daba el ver el chocolate goteando, Tzion le sonrió y se dispuso a devorar la hamburguesa, Arthy no soportó más de un minuto mirando, rápidamente apareció una bolsa de vómito y vaya que le dio un buen uso…

Los días seguían su curso, Arthy no terminaba una sola clase, el bipper sonaba cada quince minutos y eran antojos cada vez más extravagantes que iban desde, spaghetti con chocolate derretido, fríjol blanco, queso americano y miel de abeja recién extraída hasta helado de salsa de tomate con cajeta, malvaviscos pequeños, caramelos suaves de limón y grageas de fresa… pero ese sábado lo disfrutaría en el jardín del colegio, cuando estaba con Tzion lograba mantenerla a raya, miró extrañado a Delta cerca del bosque prohibido…

En esa época ese bosque era más hermoso que cuando ella jugaba por ahí, Delta miraba sonriente a su alrededor, una vara rompiéndose tras ella la hizo girarse, retrocedió aterrada al toparse con un sujeto encapuchado, muy alto, la risa fría le hizo helar la sangre

-- ¿Se te hizo gracioso ese maximum avada cedabra? --preguntó en un siseó escalofríante

--No… no sé de lo que habla señor --murmuró la niña mirando tras él, se había alejado demasiado, no lograba ver la entrada al bosque, miró con miedo como el hombre levantaba la mano e inclinaba la cabeza a la derecha

--Avada Kedabra --siseó, ella gritó aterrada, volvió a gritar cuando un unicornio se atravesaba entre la maldición y ella… el animal caía muerto en el mismo instante en que el rayo verde le impactaba, "él" negó con la cabeza, volvió a levantar la mano y Delta salió corriendo, "él" caminaba lentamente tras la niña, como un cazador acechando a su presa, le daba cuerda al carrete, después lo detenía corriendo tras ella, Delta corría con más fuerza, tropezó un par de veces pero volvió a huir, llegó rápidamente a un claro en el bosque, se pegó a un árbol, miró horrorizada al sujeto acercársele, escuchó la voz de su hermano tras ella lanzar un hechizo que no alcanzó a entender, pero el monstruo había retrocedido un par de pasos, "él" lanzó un hechizo, Arthy cayó hacia atrás, la maldición asesina volaba de nuevo hacia ella… miraba el rayo verde acercarse cada más, de repente algo se interpuso no pudo distinguir bien lo que era, solo había visto una mancha muy borrosa, algo la derribó, algo pesado le caía encima… escuchó a su hermano gritar, gritar como nunca lo había hecho… su grito reflejaba un terrible dolor, pesar, impotencia… su grito desgarraba el alma… se salió debajo de lo que la aplastaba, no pudo ver lo que era porque "él" gritaba con más dolor, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente, no podía ver nada bajo esa capucha que le cubría el rostro, pero sí miraba que tenía ambas manos dentro de ella, seguramente se sujetaría la cabeza, negaba desesperado, parecía que no lo podía creer… ambos volvieron a gritar, lloró sin saber la razón por la que gritaban, solo sentía que ese grito entraba en ella y la destrozaba, el dolor que ambos sentían se podía palpar, meter hasta el fondo de su alma, lograba hacerla sentir triste… vacía… lentamente bajó la cabeza, lo que miró la hizo sentirse mareada… a sus pies, estaba el cuerpo de Tzion, la túnica que llevaba se había abierto, una panza de cuatro meses de embarazo se podía ver, sus ojos mostraban terror mirando a la nada… Arthy gritó el nombre de su novia, la voz se le cortó, la garganta se le desgarró, cayó derrotado de rodillas a la fría tierra, golpeó con furia con ambas manos… "él" gritó tan parecido a Arthy, se quitó un anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, lo miró, después lo apretó con fuerza hasta hacerse daño y que un par de gotas de sangre cayeran a sus pies, con un "_ no de nuevo" _desapareció…

------------------

Las horas pasaban, Arthy seguía sin reaccionar, desde que habían llegado a San Mungo no había vuelto a hablar por más que lo intentaran, Remus miraba fijamente a su pequeña hija que dormía en brazos de su madre, Delta permanecía abrazada a su hermano, los sanadores solo entraban y salían de la sala donde tenían el cuerpo de Tzion, de vez en cuando les dedicaban una mirada de lástima…

El sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, había tirado la túnica hacía mucho tiempo ya, su pálida piel relucía de forma poética, sus ojos verdes se miraban aún más tristes, su promesa de nuevo había sido rota… de nuevo, sonrió sombríamente deteniéndose a media campiña

--Delta… ¿has venido a cumplir con tu destino? --preguntó al aire --no vale la pena que siga todo esto… no sin ella --murmuró mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su barbilla

--Tienes corazón --susurró el aire, "él" sonrió triste

--Solo para ella lo he tenido

--Gin era lo único que te quedaba

--Oh Delta --sollozó derrotado --pensé… pensé que sin esa niña me libraría de mis ataduras, pero fui un estúpido sediento de… venganza… le fallé, de nuevo… ¡Dime cuántas malditas veces voy a hacerlo!... ¡cuántas malditas veces me vas a matar!... cuántas… cuántas veces la voy a ver morir… morir en mis manos… --cayó de rodillas, golpeó con furia, impotencia, dolor, resentimiento… con todo su ser… miró un par de botas frente a él, levantó la mirada, se recargó sobre sus pies y río irónico mirando a la rubia que lo miraba con lástima --le volví a fallar, Chronos debe estarse riendo de lo lindo…

--Jimmy…

--No Delta… dejé de ser James Arthur Potter hace muchos años, hoy solo soy… hoy ya no soy nada princesa guerrera… sin ella ya no… cumple con la profecía, me hiciste normal la vez pasada… termina conmigo, termina con esta maldición que me ha atormentado por tanto tiempo

--Hermano… tú siempre serás mi hermano, puedes…

--No Delta, no puedo… tú lo sabes… ya no tengo ganas de seguir viviendo, tú eres la mejor bruja que conozco, saldrás adelante, encontrarás a un hombre que te haga feliz… solo recuérdame como el chico que te consolaba cuando te caías, que te salvaba de los castigos, como el niño que se peleaba con otros porque se burlaban de tu nombre… recuérdame como tu hermano, como Jimmy… --Delta tragó saliva, sacó su varita y apuntó a su hermano con ella, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, cuando los cerró con fuerza las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control… una luz pura, tranquila y cegadora bañó esa campiña…

* * *

Un sanador tenía casi una hora platicando con Harry, Arthy miraba ansioso, parecía que hablaban sobre algo importante¿Qué podría ser?, él sabía que Tzion estaba muerta… cuando el sanador regresaba por un pasillo, se apresuró a acercarse a su padre…

--Ella… murió --Arthy asintió llorando --pero la mantendrán en una especie de… pues… la mantendrán viva para poder sacar a la bebé --murmuró Harry mirando al chico que se puso aún más pálido

--Vive --susurró, Harry tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para leer los labios de su hijo, cuando le entendió asintió dudoso --quiero verla

--No puedes

-- ¡La quiero ver! --gritó Arthy rodeándolo

--Por favor Arthy no…

-- ¡Déjame, la quiero ver! --volvió a gritar, Harry lo abrazó, el chico intentó zafarse pero Harry solo apretaba más --por favor, la quiero ver… quiero ver a Tzion ¡Déjame! --gritaba, pataleaba, lloraba, intentaba todo, pero lo único que lograba era quebrarles la poca fortaleza a los demás, se sentía triste, quería que todo terminara… deseaba ver a Tzion para poder morir tranquilo, tenía mucho tiempo llorando, horas… pero moría al no poder verla, al no poder estar junto a ella --espera… --dijo de repente tranquilizándose, Harry lo miró desconfiado --...estoy soñando… sí… es otra pesadilla, tengo otra pesadilla… olvidé tomar la poción para dormir sin soñar, eso fue lo que pasó, tío Remus me va a regañar, despertaré en cualquier momento --aseguró, Ginny se derrumbó desconsolada en una silla, Harry sintió que el corazón se lo oprimían, poco a poco fue soltando a Arthy, el chico se sentó en el piso totalmente tranquilo, Remus no podía soportar más, lloraba en silencio, pero el ver a Arthy en esa forma, tan… tan traumatizado era demasiado, el pobre muchacho no podía concebirlo, simple y sencillamente no lo creía posible, Arthy sonreía sentado en el piso esperando despertar

--Hijo… --Harry se arrodilló junto a Arthy, él lo miró sonriente --... no estás soñando, es la realidad, Tzion murió y la mantienen con vida artificial para poder que tu hija crezca lo suficiente --murmuró cauteloso

--No papá… es un sueño, estoy soñando… Tzion murió, pero todos somos una familia feliz… voy a despertar cuando el bipper suene, porque a mi novia se le antojó una torta de huevo con pepinillos, cerezas en rodajas, salsa de miel, aderezo ranch, cajeta y sin cebolla --dijo totalmente seguro, Harry se dejó caer derrotado junto a él, el chico estaba demasiado consternado, no lograba o no quería asimilar la realidad…

Las horas seguían pasando, las noticias eran buenas, inexplicablemente la niña en el vientre de Tzion no había sufrido daño alguno, estaría por lo menos tres meses más… todos los días la visitarían y platicarían con la niña… y con el paso de los días así lo hicieron, Arthy parecía haber reaccionado pero solo comía porque lo obligaban y solo picoteaba algo, ni siquiera la esperanza de su hija lograba subirle el ánimo… se volvió retraído, apenas si salía de la habitación, leía todo el libro… rara vez se miraba a Ron por ahí puesto que Arthy lo sacaba a punta de varita y no entendía razón… cuando Junio terminaba, Remus había hablado con su esposa, no quería que eso se repitiera, no quería que Tzion volviera a morir, él no lo dejaría… por eso la había mandado a América, ahí nadie la encontraría, se prometió no verla, solo así su hija sobreviviría, ese mismo día Arthy se había despedido de su hermana… cuando se enfrentara a "él", podía desatarse una hecatombe y no quería que Delta sufriera más…

Uno de tantos días… un extraño impulso había hecho al muchacho salir de su habitación entrada la noche, cuando todos dormían vagaba por la casa entre penumbras, una luz de la biblioteca le llamó la atención y se acercó, la puerta estaba entre abierta… escuchó algunas voces… reconoció a Remus, Hermione y a sus padres…

--Pero Hermione… las profecías

--Harry, las profecías en ocasiones son ciertas, cuando se les toma en cuenta… yo solo les digo lo que miré en su boda --interrumpió la castaña, Arthy puso atención cuando ella empezaba su narración…

_Era un hermoso y enorme jardín, una linda boda se llevaba a cabo, el sol se metía lentamente en el horizonte, en una pequeña cabaña que se había adaptado como cocina, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Luna y una amiga de ésta ultima, reían mientras intentaban servir la comida, la amiga de Luna, era más normal que la rubia, alta y castaña, su nombre no lo recordaba… un plato había caído al piso y bailaba boca abajo terminando de caer, la amiga de Luna rodó los ojos quedándoles en blanco, se asustaron al ver que empezaba a convulsionar, la chica, pues tenía solo 16 años, en un movimiento brusco tiró un tarro de harina sobre la mesa y empezó a escribir, Hermione perdió el poco color que le quedaba por el susto, la muchacha escribía en runas antiguas, después se desmayó, Hermione se acercó a la mesa y leyó lentamente… **El mal surgirá de aquel que fue marcado como igual de la oscuridad, traerá al mundo solo destrucción, nacido como el salvador crecerá rodeado de amor pero con solo desesperanza en su corazón, causada por sí, la maldad lo llevará… ** no entendió lo que significaban esas palabras, o quizá, se había equivocado en la traducción, limpió la mesa rápidamente y sin tomarle importancia a eso, salieron al jardín, durante el resto de la noche, Hermione estaba demasiado inquieta, no quería arruinar la boda de sus mejores amigos, pero tampoco podía olvidar esas palabras, cuando miró a la amiga de Luna entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, algo le decía que debía seguirla, pero se abstuvo, hasta que media hora después, la chica no salía, al entrar, miró a la muchacha desmayada en el piso, temiendo lo peor se acercó a la mesa, donde ahora en azúcar leyó algo que la dejó helada: **Un poder puro nacerá de aquel que fue marcado por el señor oscuro como su igual, en su andar reunirá tres veces el poder, el destino se los dará tres veces… tres veces el signo más poderoso le marcará con el poder suficiente para destruir al mal…**_

Cuando Hermione terminó de narrar todos se miraron sorprendidos, el único que logró hablar fue Harry y no lo hizo muy convencido

--El marcado como igual de la oscuridad… sería yo, la oscuridad sería Voldemort --murmuró atando cabos --y el otro también soy yo… o sea que el mal surge mí… el mal… soy yo… --murmuró incrédulo --Hermione no entiendo

--Harry, eso fue lo que pasó --murmuró la castaña alzándose de hombros

Arthy negó desesperado… su padre no podía ser el mal, él no podía haber matado a Tzion, él no… él no podía…corrió llorando a su habitación, pateó con furia el baúl, lo abrió y sacó el enorme libro blanco

--_El secreto del tiempo, el poder infinito --_leyó el titulo pensando cada palabra… secreto, tiempo… poder… infinito, lo abrió en la página que ponía con letra estilizada… _CHRONOS…el tiempo,_ leyó el capitulo rápidamente mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando sin control, se puso de pie y de nuevo fue hasta el baúl, se pasó una mano por el rostro, tomó una pequeña cajita que en el camino a su cama abrió y sacó un hermoso anillo de plata con molduras escarlata, se lo colocó con delicadeza y lo miró unos segundos para después repasar el capitulo… --prometo que esto no volverá a pasar Tzion, te lo juro…

El 25 de Junio, nació una hermosa bebé de pequeños y casi escasos rizos rojizos en medio de una batalla increíble, decenas de sanadores murieron, pacientes, bebés… mientras San Mungo era bañado en la sangre de la batalla, un hombre alto cubierto por una capucha negra salía con paso elegante y un pequeño bulto en los brazos…

--No te pasará nada cariño… tranquila, te cuidaré… al creer todos que estamos muertos, nadie nos buscará amor --murmuró con cariño el pelirrojo acariciando la mejilla de la hermosa niña de rizos rojizos que llevaba en brazos… --Chronos, ni siquiera tú podrás quitarme la dicha de ver a mi hija crecer con felicidad, crecer rodeada de amor y sin la sombra del miedo… su abuelo la podrá cuidar… Remus será un gran padre, será lo que yo no puedo ser… yo cumpliré la promesa que le hice a tu madre… no volverá a suceder…moriré, sí… pero tú vivirás --le dio un delicado beso en la frente a la bebé antes de abrazarla protectoramente y desaparecer…

Mientras lo aurores intentaban someter a los "rebeldes" en San Mungo, en las profundidades de uno de los tantos bosques que se alzan por Inglaterra, un adolescente sumido en la desesperación, en la tristeza, en la frustración, invocaba al Dios del tiempo, Chronos se aparecía imponente ante él… una gota de sangre, una gota de vida, una esperanza para su amor…

Seis días después, una espantosa tormenta gobernaba las calles, dos siluetas corrían desesperadas por un estrecho callejón, tras ellas varios pares de pies se escuchaban…

--Tenemos que correr --decía uno sujeto enorme de rostro cetrino

--Tranquilo, no se nos irán… nuestro amo lo sabe --aseguró el que parecía el líder, un pelirrojo alto de ojos azules

--Ron¿pero cómo estás seguro de por donde vamos? --preguntó Draco junto al pelirrojo

--Mi querido Malfoy, nuestro amo, ya te lo he dicho, él tiene su forma de saberlo --aseguró Ronald Weasley como autómata, sus movimientos parecían los de una marioneta con un titiritero principiante, llegaron rápidamente a Hogsmade y siguieron caminando hacia una colina a las afueras del pueblo…

Muchos Kilómetros al sur, en el corazón de un bosque a las faldas de una montaña, en un oscuro salón en el medio una especie de escalinata que llevaba a dar a un imponente sillón de respaldo alto, se miraba una silueta… en una mano tenía una fina copa de vino tinto que movía con delicadeza, en la otra un hermoso anillo de plata con molduras escarlatas, mano que movía como si manejara unas cuerdas…

--Murió… por culpa de mi padre murió la única persona que no obligué a quererme… de él surgió la maldad… por él Tzion murió --por una pequeña rendija la luz de un rayo que cayó no muy lejos iluminó cabello rojizo, el cristal de sus gafas brilló, otro rayo volvió a caer iluminando esta vez el rostro de un adolescente resentido… de un adolescente casi muerto… un niño que había prometido que ella no moriría, que daría todo porque ella viviera, daría su vida, su alma, sin importar la época… si él no vivía, si él no crecía, si no se convertía en lo que ahora era… Tzion jamás moriría… movió su dedo índice, lo mantuvo en alto como si fuera una varita

En la casa de los gritos Malfoy caía sin vida mientras en el bosque, "él" movía los labios formando dos palabras… las mismas dos palabras dibujaba su boca, Harry Potter se desplomaba sin vida… en el bosque, sus labios se movían, en la casa de los gritos una oportunidad era ofrecida a una madre… en el bosque, miró como su mano sangraba un poco, el dedo donde se mostraba el anillo de plata se movía violentamente, en la casa de los gritos Ginny era abofeteada

--Dime Ginevra¿no se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta? --susurró "él" en el bosque, en la casa de los gritos Ginny caía muerta… --una noche de tormenta… la última noche que pasé con Tzion --se puso de pie y fue hacia el gran ventanal del salón, hizo una pequeña mueca, su mano había vuelto a sangrar, descorrió las cortinas cuando un plop se escuchaba, se giró levemente… miró a Ron aparecer, sonrió sardónicamente al verle los brazos colgando como prendidos de un hilo, movió sus dedos… Ron se recargó en un rincón del salón mientras "él" se giraba y miraba las gotas en el cristal --dime… --murmuró mirando su reflejo -- ¿no se te hace romántica una noche de tormenta? --susurró mirando extasiado el espectáculo que la madre naturaleza le obsequiaba…

-

-

-

FIN

* * *

**_DUDAS MANDEN MP O REVIEW QUE CONTESTARÉ_**

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
